Lyra Potter: Tales of Summoners
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: The choices we make in life get us through the day, but in truth are they the only choices. Another choice has opened and this is a story about what that choice can do. Welcome to the world of summoners and the second choice to it all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My origional idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

Prologue:

What would you do if you had to choose between the life of a summoner and the life as a normal human? I chose the path of the summoner and this is my story. Summoners live in our world and yet they are not truly a part of it. At the age of 6 till 18 your able to awaken the power sleeping inside of you. The power granted to you upon the awakening is amazing. Here are some reasons and warnings that should help you on your journey:

1)You can control beings called Summons or Vissal's to aid you in battle. They hold power over many things and come in many shapes and sizes. Your first summon is usually the element your aligned to and are most likely the ones you will favor. All summons are masters of the element to which they are born. Your summons are your closest friends and allies. They are kept in crystals called mirror stones. Each mirror stone is different and usually the color of the summons element or elements. You can have any number of summons, but only 6 to 12 of them are your main team. You can find them anywhere, but be warned: Summons are dangerous and will attack if provoked. Some may choose to go with you if they find you interesting or show them you are worthy. Battles with wild summons are hazardous, but well worth it. Chose your next summons wisely.

2) Your first summon is your default mirror stone and all others will not be seen unless your using them. This is to lighten the load and allows your summons to interact in their own world called Crystomanc. Here they can move around, have fun, sleep, and just live until you call them. Each summoner has a unique Crystomanc where only their summons go. This is to protect your summons from enemies. Your default mirror stone or Magi is usually stored in a piece of jewelry. This is to hide them in plain sight. Magi are usually stored in something like a ring, staff, necklace, etc. You can tell someone is a summoner by the color and shape of their magi. Now a days magi are stored solely in necklaces or rings to keep suspicion off the summoner.

3) You can access the summoner world called Hayashi no Hitomukashi or the forest of ages. This world is simply called Ages or the forest. Summoners can escape from their lives within the mortal world. The mortal world is what summoners call the outside world. Ages is a place of beauty and age. Many summoners choose to stay in this world for both protection and dislike of anything mortal. Towns and villages litter the forest, mountains, plains, and oceans. To access this world, you must summon your personal gate. When you enter the world through them, your dropped off in the area you choose...Unless it's your first time. During your first time, you always appear in the city of Oscurità or Eclipse. There are many activities to do in the forest, but there are also dangers. Watch your step or you could encounter fearsome and gruesome things.

4) Long lives. Summoners can live for many years. There are many theories as to why, but nothing is concrete. Some say that summoners were blessed by some ancient power. Others say that summons give add onto our life force. While any of those can be true, the fact remains that we do not know. The oldest living summoner has lived for many years and no one knows how old she is. Being a summoner can result in out living your friends and family, losing your summons over the years, etc.

5) The tournaments. They are ways to become stronger and show off. They allow you go through the ranks and give you the chance to become a part of the various guilds and such. They allow you to further your bond with your summons. They happen every year at specific times. However the true ranking tournaments are held during four parts of the year. These master tournaments are the best ways to go up in rank. Thousands upon thousands of summoners come from all over the world to be apart of it or watch. The lesser tournaments are there to give you a judge on your strength and to gather the necessary seals for the master tournaments. Also to gain entrance to these tournaments, you must gain items called Toba's from the masters. These masters are strong having gone through all the tournaments to gain their ranks. Their skills vary and they have separate teams depending on how many Toba's you have. Be careful as you go along or else you may find your summons dead or lose everything.

6) Summon levels, elements, and classes as well as the levels of the summoners. Now summons are first divided among classes. These classes are:

-Knight

-Mage/Caster

-Ruler

-Assassin

-Soldier/Beserker

-Archer

-Seeker

-Researcher.

They are then further divided amoung their elements. The elements are:

-water

-fire

-earth

-wind

-ice

-lightning

*-Darkness*

*-Holy*

-metal

-poison

-arcane

-plant

-crystal

Each of these divide them. They however are divided by their species as well. Their levels are Baby, Trainee, Rookie, Novice, Warrior, Champion, boss, master, grand, and Mythic. Summoners are ranked as Star, Nova, Crest, E, D, C, B, A, S, and SS. The first few ranks are weak and some summons and summoners never pass it. Holy and Darkness are rare though that doesn't mean their the strongest.

Now their are more things to say, but seeing as you've stayed this long I may as well finish up. There are many levels of summons and summoners. The higher the level the tougher they are. DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE CUTE SUMMONS OR YOU WILL LOSE. Well other than that, I may as well tell you of my adventures as a summoner and how I found my place in this world. Do not regret you choice for it is your destiny and please think wisely. My name is Lyra Lunar Potter and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My original idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

**(Take note that any Harry Potter Characters that don't have the same hair and eye color as they were depicted on any harry potter website is because I am the author and use my creative license to do so)**

Chapter one:

I sigh as I heard the pounding on my bedroom door again. Aunt Petunia growlingly whispered, "Girl go down to the kitchen and make us breakfast, now!"

I got up and winced as I felt my muscles cry in pain. I glance at the broken mirror in that hung in my room and sigh. Dried sweat made my waist length black hair with red bangs and tips stick to my face and neck. My emerald eyes were tired and held bags under my eyes that no 7 year old should have. My pale skin gleamed with sweat as I walked out of my room. Aunt Petunia grabbed my arm...gently to my surprise. I stare at her as she pulled me down the stairs in silence. I walked over to the stove only for her to push me away gently as she began to cook a simple breakfast. I stare at my aunt in shock before she asked, "What did you dream of Lyra?"

I stare at the woman in shock. That was the first time she had used my name since I came to this place. I shuttered as I tried to think of something. She glanced at me as she placed the food on the table and sat down. She gestured for me to sit as she gave a soft command, "Lyra tell me what you dreamt of last night."

My eyes fell to the necklace that never left her neck. The pure amber stone gleamed like fire from the black chain that held it. I felt compelled to tell her as memories of last night swarmed my mind.

$$$$ D_ream$$$$$_

_I stood on a stage as cheers rang out around me. My eyes however stayed on the sight before me. On my right side In front of me stood a being like no other. Fur the color of the darkest night with acid green wisps. Jagged dark blue markings arched around the fur as bright golden markings that shined in the light twined with them gently. Dusky grey horns sat atop the fur covered head like a rams, but with a smoothness that like a dragons. Scales swirled around a whip-like tail that sounded like thunder as it snapped back and forth. A feathered and bat like wing disturb the fur on the back. The left was angelic with soft looking white feathers that looked like the edges of the feathers and the wing had been dipped in solid gold. The right however was demonic looking with rigged black spikes gutting from it the crimson velvet of the rest of the wing. The tips of the spikes and the whole wing looked like they were dipped into solid mercury. The beings body was that of a large lion with a wolf's head. It lips were pealed back to reveal silvery white teeth that glistened in the light. It's forehead held both a golden moon and a silver sun. It's left eye was deep emerald green and it's right a deep gold. It glared at the area around it before it focused on me. It's eyes became gentle before hardening as it turned back to the scene before us._

_Tails the colors of fire trashed in an effort for their owner to push off another being. The two beings separated with a loud crash as the being with the multiple tails landed before me. It's fur was the color of magma. It stood on four legs, but wore armor that allowed it to stand on two. Twin ember colored eyes glared at their opponent with anger. The armor on the being was a deep gold with red ribbons. It was a 6 tailed fox. The fox stood on it's hind paws as it front ones moved to it's side. It pulled two swords the color of the blackest obsidian with ruby red flames dancing on the blade. The fox let out a thundering growl._

_The third being that had attacked the fox stood tall. It stood taller than the fox by a good three feet. It's eyes held annoyance as it too glared at it's opponent with grey eyes. The being looked like a mix between a basset hound and a mastiff. The dog's fur was a deep red covered in golden armor. It held a long sword with a shield in it's fore paws. A lion roaring head decorated the shield. The dog snarled and lept forward._

_I hear a few shouts of anger and a small sigh as the fox seemed to gain the upper hand on the Dog. I looked towards the source of the sigh and stared at the boy across from me. His eyes were a deep hazel and he stood taller than me by a few inches. His hair was a short red with black bangs and tips. His eyes wandered over to me before looking into the crowed. I looked to see a Red haired woman with a sad look on her face next to a black haired man and a shaggy dark brown haired man. The seemed to be glaring at the fight and shaking their fists each time the fox seemed to gain ground. I look back at the boy as he commanded an Unknown attack. I was about to say something when it all faded to black._

_&&&&&Drea_m End&&&&&&

"...and then I woke up," I finished and looked towards my aunt.

She seemed to sigh before she smiled. I blink as she pushed a plate of food towards me. I stare at it and then her before I slowly took it and began to eat while keeping a close eyes on her. She looked at her necklace as if lost in thought before she looked towards me again, "Lyra I believe it's time we talked."

I blink again before I asked with a lot of caution, "What do you mean Aunt Petunia?"

She took a deep breath as she spoke, "After dinner when Vernon and Dudley leave for the week end, I will speak with you. For now, I want you to head out back stay there until after dinner, okay?"

I nod and left out the door. I went over to one of the thick and tall trees in the backyard and curl up beneath it. I slowly fell asleep again.

$$$$$ Dream

_I opened my eyes again, but instead of the roar of the crowed the world was silent. I watched as the two beings ran at each other. A voice echoed through the air, "Do you choose the life of a Summoner?"_

_I look around for the source as I ask, "What do you mean?"_

_Images zoomed through my head. In one, I stood laughing with a group of shadowy people. I was smiling and very happy. In another, I sat with a group of creature like that fox and chimera like creature, but totally different. I was petting and playing with them. In another, crowds roared and shouted as a ferret like creature smirked and absorbed the attention. Another, I stood with an arm curled around my chest leaning against a well muscled chest. The images swirled and I asked, "Is that my future?"_

_The voice came again this time a little clearer, "It could be. Do you choose to accept the life of a Summoner?"_

_I thought about is as the voice continued, " Your life will be totally different and you will lose something to gain something."_

_I closed my eyes before I nodded. I spoke clearly into the area around me, "I accept."_

_I blink as I stand in a dark place. I look around before having to close my eyes. A bright white platform descended from the sky. I slowly opened my eyes as I grew used to the light. I open my eyes and saw two cloaked figures standing there. The once on the right side of the platform wore a cloak of the purest white with golden outlines. The other wore a cloak the color of the darkest black with a thin red outline. The first held a white haired woman with a calming smile, but aged silver eyes. The other held a man with deep red eyes and bony hands. They looked to me with what looked like sadness and understanding. The woman spoke first, "Welcome to the gate of beginning young Lyra it has been a long time."_

_I look at them in confusion, "What do you mean?"_

_The man laughed a soft, rattling laugh as he said,"You would not remember dear one, but we could never forget and with your ancestors it would be even harder!"_

_The woman rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Since my companion isn't talking," here she gave a pointed glare, "I shall. I am Fate and he, "She pointed to the man, "is Death."_

_I blink before shrugging, after all I am dreaming and anything can happen when one dream. I bow and say, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Fate and Lord Death."_

_"I like her, can we keep her?!" Fate suddenly squealed and lifted me into the air._

_"No, now put the poor girl down Fate," A voice echoed causing Fate to put me down._

_A woman appeared in a flash of light. She wore a cloak as dark as night with various gold and silver embroidery. Her skin was pale and her eyes a deep purple. She smiled a soft smile as her blue streaked black and gold hair seemed to move on a nonexistent wind. Fate and Death immediately welcomed her after Fate put me down. I stare at the woman as she looked towards me. She spoke in a light tone, "My name is Sandhya."_

_I bow and say, "I bid you greeting lady Sandhya."_

_She seemed to smile as she walked towards me. She placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. I felt safe being near her. She chuckled as she moved back. She spoke again in a soft tone, "We must get down to why we are here."_

_I nod and look at them as I followed Sandhya to the platform. A gate stood on the plate form. I got onto the platform and stare at the gate. Sandhya spoke as she gestured to the gate, "This gate should you choose to enter will change your destiny."'_

_I nod and walked forward, "I want to become a Summoner lady Sandhya."_

_Sandhya nodded as she looked down at me. She placed the tips of her fingers on the doors and they opened, "Walk through that door and you shall begin your journey. Good luck on your journey dear one."_

_I nodded and began to walk through the gates. I paused just before I went into them, "Thank you for this and may we meet again."_

_"May we meet again dear one," Echoed through the room as I walked through the gates._

_The world around me was plunged into darkness. Soulless eyes stared at me as tendrils of darkness turned into claws. I tried not to panic as they slowly curled themselves around me. I growl as I try to focus on why I'm here. I can't lose to this not after everything. If Dudley bullying me, Uncle Vernon's beatings, and the lack of food haven't broken me than this won't. I'm going to be the bet summoner I can be and not Disappoint the three that got me to the gate. I will get through this. I won't let this beat me! I glared at the shadows and yelled, "You won't beat me! I won't let You! I won't be that weak little girl anymore. I will be the best that I can be and I won't let anything as idiotic as this darkness stop me!"_

_The tendrils tightened, but soon shied away as a bright light encompassed the area. I close my eyes and allow them to adjust to see a ball of light the size of large marble moving in front of me. It started to move and I followed it. The light led me to a gate that looked like it hadn't been opened or touched in years. I was about to open it when the light brushed against my hand. I giggle at the warm feeling it gave me and asked, "You want me to take you with me?"_

_The light moved up and down showing me it wanted to go. I smiled and brought a hand forward as I say, "Then come with me."_

_The ball settled into my hand and I felt like I would always be protected. I opened the gate and with a long groaning sound it opened. Light engulfed the area and I took a step forward. I suddenly felt like I was falling and closed my eyes..._

_&&&&_End of dream&&&&&

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. My head felt kinda fuzzy and dizzy. I was about to get up when I felt a comfortable weight settle in my hand. I look and saw a necklace in my hand. The necklace was made out of a silvery-gold materiel that glittered when the light hit it. What caught my eyes was the gem in the middle. The gem hung from the chain with only a small piece of metal holding it to the rest of the necklace. The gem was about the size of a large marble. The colors glittered in the light with black being the base, dark blue, gold, and green curling all over it. I rolled it in my fingers for a few moments before I put on the necklace. The necklace hung from my neck to the point where the gem was in the middle of my chest. I heard my name being called by Aunt Petunia and got up. I walked into the house and wondered what she would do to me. The gem on my necklace pulsed warmly causing me to smile. I entered the kitchen where aunt Petunia was washing dishes. She spoke over her shoulder, "Lyra go eat, so we can talk once I get this done."

I did as she bid and ate the food on the only plate on the table. I finished quickly and brought it over to her were she started to clean it. I watched as she started to make tea and two mugs and wondered what was going on. She soon placed the two mugs on the table and took a seat while gesturing for me to take one as well. I sat before the mug and gripped the handle as I look towards her. Her eyes held regret among other things, but also relief. Her eyes strayed to my necklace and she smiled. I cock my head to the side in confusion as she smiled even more and her body radiated relief. She spoke as in a soft tone, "Lyra your a Summoner now correct?"

I stare at her in shock before my eyes dropped to her necklace. She must have seen me do that because she nodded and held it in front of her. The amber glowed brightly before settling down. I gasp as warmth filled my chest that came from my necklace. My gem glowed brightly before settling down, but the warmth stayed. Aunt Petunia laughed before she said, "Your summon is a protector, that's one thing I'm sure of."

"Y-your a S-summoner?" I ask as my hand went to the gem.

"Yes Lyra," She seemed amused, "I wouldn't have a Magi without being one,"

"Magi?" I ask as my stare went from her necklace to her face.

"The stones in our Necklaces are called Magi or Mirror stone. They will be what everyone will see even when you get other summons," She answered as she gazed at her gem...no Magi, "The only time the stone changes is when your battling another Summoner and not using you first summon; which, is called your default summon," She glanced up at me, "Lyra the reason I wished to talk to you is to tell you the truth and start to make up for everything I've done in the past,"

I nod and stare at my Magi which pulsed comfortingly. I look up and ask, "Why now, why not earlier?"

She sighed and stared at her magi before looking me in the eyes, "Lyra do you promise not to interrupt when I tell you?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia," I promise causing her to nod.

"I was put under a spell by an old wizard. He came to the house when your mother was 8 and I was 9. Your mother had shown talent for being a witch. I was at first jealous before I got over it. Our parents went to the world of Summoners to get some training items for us children," She looked at her magi with a whimsical expression, "Our little sister went with them because she hadn't been there before. She was about 6 at the time and had just gained her summon. Your mother was trying to control her magic while I was playing with my summon, Ivy. Your mothers summon was asleep after the tag battle we had against a pair of boys that were traveling to one of the Masters to get a Toba," at my look of confusion she sighed, "Masters are people who have completed every masters tournament and chosen to become one of the Masters of an element and hand out Toba. In order to get a Toba from a master you must battle them and either win or impress them. Once you gain enough Toba you can enter one of a masters tournament. Now I will continue my story," I nodded, "We won against them, but barely which is pretty good for us. We had only had our summons for about two years as we got them on the same day. They actually helped repair the rift between us. Your mother named hers after Gems while I named mine after plants. Her summon was called Ruby I believe," She shook her head before she continued, "I heard her scream and ran over to see what had happened. When I got there with Ivy the old wizard had his wand out and she was out cold. I correctly assumed she was under a spell because her bracelet that held her Magi had fallen to the ground. I screamed at him and ran over to my sister as Ivy stood between us. He must have hit Ivy with a spell because she went back into my Magi. I was about to summon Ruby, which your not allowed to do unless the situation is dire. He hit me with a spell and I blacked out. When I awakened, I didn't know anything about Summoners or summons. Mother and Father had taken us to a healer and were given the news. Lily and I believed that our Magi were just jewelry and the rift between us opened once again," She sighed sadly, "Years passed and you were sent here after a wizard attacked your mother, your father, your brother and you. The old wizard with your father sent you here making your mother believe you had died. The spell that was on me broke just as you walked out of your room. Lyra I'm so sorry. If I had been st-"

"Aunt Petunia it's okay," I say while I brush a few tears from my cheeks, "The old wizard is the cause of this, not you. You couldn't have known he was there and what ifs won't do any good now. I'm just glad your free and we can be the family we're meant to be. We'll free mom one day. I know we will just stop beating yourself up,"

She was crying, but now the tears were of joy. She came over to me and wrapped me in a hug while whispering, "Thank you Lyra, thank you for your forgiveness."

I hugged her back before she released me. She smiled at me before she she walked out of the room. I followed her up to the attic where she brought down a trunk. I cocked my head to the side as she dragged it into the living room and opened it up. The trunk was filled with books and other stuff. She moved around the various books and bobbles while say, "Now where did father hide them. I should have listened to mom and organized this myself. Who knew dad couldn't keep things tidy...well I should have realized it because his desk was always full of papers...Here they are!"

I blink at Aunt Petunia's exclamation and ask, "Here are what and what is this trunk?"

"The trunk is a family heirloom that has been passed down through the years since two of our ancestors," She explained as she put two books on the table, "These book are what I was looking for. You'll be getting one as well, but that will be later. These books are very important since they will help you grow as a Summoner," She turned to me as she spoke and said, "I'll tell you the story about our ancestors later, but for now pick one,"

"What do you mean?" I ask going over to the books.

The one on the left was a deep emerald green with a golden tree outline with ruby red flowers on the outside. The second was a deep red with soft gold animals of all kinds on it. On the outside covers held the same title, but with diffrent authors. The title on both was Sendatsu dzuki sono Samonā with Guide to the Summoner. The emerald book was written by Salazar Slytherin and the Red was written by Godric Gryffindor. Aunt Petunia walked over to them and placed a hand on the emerald book, "These books were your mothers and I's. I think it's time for you to choose yours. I am offering you mine as an apology and your mothers because it's your right."

I looked at both of them before I picked up the emerald one. Aunt Petunia nodded and picked up the red. She then said, "I will be reading your moms while you read yours. I need to brush up on it anyway. Now get to reading that book while I read mine."

I nod and started to read. I read through the first few chapters that talked about the guy being both a wizard and a Summoner. He had a bunch of summons, but he only used 12 of them. These twelve were his close friends until he met three other Summoner on a trip into the Mundane world:

_I walked with out my dear Mystic into a bar. I could tell there were a few other Summoners in here as well. I was greeted by the bar man and given a drink. I took a seat in the corner and listened to the conversations around me and what I heard angered me._

_"Monsters the lot of them," A man to my right growled to his friends, "Those witches have been seducing the good man in this town. I swear their using a spell on my son. The bitch wooed him in moments of them meeting,"_

_"That's all," Another sneered, "Their the reason our crops have died this year. I lost my flock to the wolves because of them,"_

_On and on it went and soon they left. I growled in __disgust just as three people sat down at the table. I looked at them with an raised eyebrow. The first on the left was a man of tall height. His hair was a deep red and his eyes a deep gold that held bravery and a need to protect. He wore a ring with a ruby red and gold stone. The second next to the man was a woman. Her hair was a deep raven black with streaks of white. Her eyes were a deep silvery blue that held mysteries and secrets. A bronze streaked blue jewel hung from her neck on a simple necklace. The last one was another female with honey colored hair and black eyes filled with love and caring. She wore a bracelet with a yellow streaked black gem in the middle. All three of them radiated magic and strength. I raised an eye brow as the man of the trio spoke, "Disgusting isn't it? They shouldn't talk of our kind this why."_

_I nod while giving them a curious glance, "It is, but why are you here?"_

_"You were drawn to the world of the Mundane as well correct?" The woman with the mystic eyes asked._

_I nodded in curiosity as I had been drawn here. I had come to this town and was drawn to this place. The red head snorted and said, "Rowena I win the bet than."_

_"You three know each other?" I ask._

_"Godric and I know each other from childhood. We met Helga today," The one with mystic eyes said_

_I nod in understanding and said, "My name is Salazar, Salazar Slytherin."_

_"My name is Helga Hufflepuff," The one who had yet to talk said, "The two next to me are Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor,"  
_

After their first meeting, they continued to meet and became good friends. Rowena was a seer and saw them open a school for witches and wizards to learn about their powers in safety. They did as she suggested and built a castle on land that was full of magic. They planted a forest and created a lake and soon they opened the school. They each had one of the houses named after them, but another stood as well. This house would only be reviled when the heir to it returned. They each had their first summons become the symbol for the houses for brave and bold Godric it was his lion summon Gryffin, for the ever mystic and knowledge seeking Rowena it was her raven summon Wyrim, for the ever motherly and kind Helga it was her badger summon Venice, lastly for the tactical and patient Salazar it was his dear quetzalcoatl summon Mystic. Years passed and they found husbands and wives. Rowena and Godric married while Helga found a husband in the mundane, who through their union became a Summoner. Salazar found a wife in the magicals and they continued to teach in harmony.

After that he started to explain about how to gain your first summon. You had to meditate and meet them in your mindscape before you try to find their name as they usually won't tell you. Once you find their name and say it allowed you will say their command phrase. I put down the book and close my eyes. I sat their for a little before light flooded my eyes.

%%%% Mindscape%%%%

_I blink and open them. The area was bright and full of colors that shifted and changed. They were mostly black with blue, white, and gold shifting through them with bits of red and purple. I look around before I saw something. It was a lion with a wolves head. It had the same fur color as the being in my first dream, but the color was softer and more grey and it didn't have the markings. It's tail was the same, but it didn't have wings or horns. I stared at it for a few moments when it turned it's one deep emerald green and deep gold eyes to me. It's forehead didn't have the moon or the sun either. I was so caught up in staring at it that the rumbling chuckle it released scared me. I jumped before glaring at it...him, "It's not funny!"_

_His eyes gained an amused look before he shook his great head, "I am sorry, but the look on you face caused me to laugh."_

_I look around for another person, but saw that only the two of us were here, "You can speak?"_

_He laughed again and spoke in his soft rumbling voice, "Yes little one. I can speak, but now I do believe it's time for you to find my name."_

_I nod and reach forward to brush my hand on his muzzle, "Do I have to?"_

_He nodded as I brush my hand against the soft fur, "Yes however I will give you a clue."_

_I perk up at that and say, "What the clue?"_

_He chuckled before saying, "My name comes not from the present or future, but the past is where I am. I am your protector and my namesake came from the lands of one of your clans beginning. Now you must search for my name."_

_I nod and the landscape dissipated._

&&&&&Mindscape end&&&&&&&

I open my eyes in the real world and began to think. It's not a plant or a gem, so maybe it's part of mythology. My necklace pulsing caused me to nod. Okay it's part of mythology, but where to start...hm in the land where one of my clans began, what could that mean? Time to ask aunt Petunia. I got up and search for her before I found her at the table. She looked up at the sound of my footsteps on the tile with a smile, "Yes Lyra?"

"Aunt Petunia I'm trying to find my summons name and he gave me a clue," I say.

"Odd," She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Summons don't usually do that, but I guess it's your summons choice,"

"Okay, but can you help me," at her confused look, "I figured out that his name is part of mythology, but now I'm stuck,"

"Can you tell me the clue?"

"He said 'My name comes not from the present or future, but the past is where I am. I am your protector and my namesake came from the lands of one of your clans beginning.' I got the first part, but now I can't figure out the rest,"

"hm...Clans could be the families your a part of," She nodded to herself before continuing, "I don't know about your fathers family, but our family is descended from many diffrent ones, but my fathers family has only ever had boys," She chuckled, "The Evans family is originally from Ireland while my mothers, the Ashferd's came from all over the world and mostly comes from the world of Summoners, Hayashi no Hitomukashi which translates to the forest of ages though some call it Ages or the forest. Now instead of going through each and everyone of the legends from Ages, I will give a list of gods and goddesses from Irish mythology, okay?"

I nod and she began to write down all that she could remember. She listed them alphabetically and said each one as she listed them. She got to the d's and my Magi started to warm my skin.

"Aunt Petunia his name is in the D's!" I exclaim causing her to sigh in relief.

"Good that means I won't have to write every one of them now. Okay so there is Dagda..."

Dagda? My Magi pulsed and I gasp causing her to stop speaking. I moved my hand to my Magi as she asked, "What name?"

"Dagda,"

Saying it out loud caused a chain reaction. My Magi pulsed, My Aunt gasped, and the world seemed to brighten. I grabbed my Magi and said, "Your name is Dagda."

My eyes close and I started to speak, "Come for my soul and protect me always, Dagda!"

A bright light appeared and a gate came from within it. The gate opened before I could get a good look at it. Out of the gate came a miniature version of the Dagda I saw in my mind. He was about the size of a 1 week old lion cub. The gate closed and disappeared just as he walked forward. His whip-like tail moved side to side as he walked. I heard an "Oh how cute."

Dagda ignored it as he stopped at my feet. I bent down and picked him. He snuggled into my embrace as I say, "Dagda my protector."

Aunt Petunia giggled before she said, "Better not get used to him being like that unless you in this world and not battling."

I pout before nodding and look over at my aunt, "Aunt Petunia what's Ivy like?"

Aunt Petunia smiled and said, "Warm hearted and nice to allies, caring towards those she loves, a complete annoyance when she's bored, and insane when she's testing out new attacks and moves. Stone cold when you are untrustworthy, when you make her truly mad she's like a raging river in a storm, when you hurt those she loves she's like a mother dragon in her rage. She devious when she's planing and like a lioness she will wait days before she catches her pray. All in all I love her. Now Lyra would you like to meet her?"

I nod and she places her hand over her Magi, "In time you won't need to touch your Magi to bring forth you summon as you say the command phrase or even use the command phrase. I will because it is easier and I'm a little rusty."

"Okay," I say and Dagda nodded.

Aunt Petunia closed her eyes and breath in a deep breath before she spoke, "Together we walk eternity side by side, Ivy!"

A gate appeared much like before, but opened slowly. The gate was a deep amber with Ivy growing in elegant green waves and various other plants. The gate opened and allowed the summon within walk out. The gate burst into flower petals to my shock. I heard a laugh and look at Dagda. He whispered, "In time your gate will do something like that."

I nod and together we watched as Summoner and summon reunited. Aunt Petunia cried as her lioness-like summon walked forward. Emerald green fur coupled with scaly crimson Angels wings was a sight to see. Eyes the color of lush spring grass gazed at my aunt with affection and happiness. Elegant twin tails rose from behind like twin serpents. Flowers grew in a large mane on her neck. Vines wrapping elegantly around her paws like ribbons around a dancers arms. A crest the color of an oak tree sat on her chest. Twin horns grew from the top of the crest to under the mane of flowers before extending on the opposite side from which they grew while growing out a couple of inches and arched back over the mane to twin together as they grew above the mane to create an arch over the mane. Hanging from the Arch was a single holly branch with three crimson berries. The summon stopped before my aunt as it shrunk to the size of a cub and lost the Arch, vines, and crest. The mane shrunk to the top of her neck and only three flowers grew. The cub was about the size of a two week old lion cub. My aunt held out her arms and her summon jumped into the wings. Using her small wings, she flew into my aunts arms and purred as she said, "Hey Tuney it's about time you remembered."

"I know Ivy, I know," She held Ivy in her arms as she said, "It just means that we have to train hard so we don't get surprised again,"

Ivy suddenly growls as she jumped out of Aunt Petunia's arms and started to pace, "When I get my paws on that man, I'll rip his to shreds as he cries out for forgiveness. No one hurts my cub and gets away with it."

Fire seemed to burn around her as she continued to growl. Her eyes had turned a deep orange and glowed eerily as a hazy black outline surrounded them. I gulp and look at Aunt Petunia while say, "She does act like an angry dragon."

Ivy paused as I talked and turned towards me. She looked me up and down before her eyes focused on Dagda. Dagda jumped from my arms and walked over to her. The two sniffed each other before they touched noses. Dagda nodded and walked back over to me while Ivy followed. Ivy sat before me and I bent down a little. She sniffed my hand before she said, "Your the child of little flower."

"One of them," I answered, "I just found out that little tidbit today,"

She nodded and said, "If I had been stronger this may not have happened."

"There is no use in what ifs and maybes. We must view what happened as a reason to get stronger and leave it where it belongs, the past." I say before closing my eyes, "We have to grow from the mistakes and hardships of the past while moving on. Each hardship and battle is worth it because it teaches us. I may be seven years old, but all my time here has taught me that I have to keep walking not matter how much I want to give up,"

"Wise words," Ivy got up and walked back to aunt Petunia, "You've got a wise niece my cub now I think it's time for them to go to bed,"

I nod and went up to my room. Dagda followed me and I picked him up as I started up the stairs. I got to my room quickly and went inside where I grabbed my clothes. I went to the bathroom where I turned on the shower and undressed. I was about to get in when Aunt Petunia walked in and shook her head. She turned off the shower and plugged the tub while filling it with water. I shivered before she picked me up and put me into the water. I yelped at the heat before I settled down. She gently started to wash my hair as I washed my body. Ivy walked in with Dagda and picked him up with surprising strength before dumping him into the water. She said while taking a stand next to aunt Petunia, "You two will relax in that tub until we come back, so play together and talk while getting to know one another."

Aunt Petunia rolled her eyes before saying, "Do as she says, it will be better if you do."

The two left while Dagda and I stared after them. I blinked before staring at the array of bath toys on the side of the tub. I reached for the closest one and set it into the water. The toy happened to be a rubber duck and floated over the water. Dagda watched it before he swam over to me and curled up in my lap. I brushed the wet fur on the top of his head while I lean my head back against the wall of the tub. He purred as I rubbed behind one of his ears before he said, " so what now?"

"We talk I guess," I try to find a subject before saying, "What's your favorite color?"

He paused before answering, "Emerald green and sapphire blue. What about you?"

"Purple, black, white, red, blue, and grey," I answer before asking, "Where do you want to go in the future?"

"To a giant forest with tree's as tall as the sky and mountain standing by their side, A desert with sand the color of the moon, snow that falls to the ground constantly without an end, and an ocean the color of a sapphire."

"Wow."

"Yeah, where do you want to go in the future?"

"I want to go to a place like the one you were talking about, but with meadows full of flowers and rivers to swim in."

"That sounds nice. What do you want to do now that we're partners?"

"I think I want to become like the two kids Aunt Petunia and Mom faced, but I also want to find what I'm good at, I want to find what I'm meant to do and feel happy doing it,"

"I'll help you do that because I'll always walk by your side,"

I nod before asking, "How do you know everything you know?"

"I was taught by may dame and sire," He answered while he stretched out further, "I also know a lot about you because when we first touched I saw your memories,"

"How?"

"All first summons see their Summoners memories the moment they touch," He seemed to sigh as he continued, "I saw everything and I will protect you now so you don't have to go through that again. I promise that I will train as hard as I can to keep that promise,"

I smile and hug him gently, "I know Dagda and it's okay now because I have my Aunt Petunia, Ivy, and you."

"What about your other aunt?"

"Her too when we meet her and if she likes me."

He nodded and we played with the rubber duck for a few moments before I asked him, "Dagda what are you sire and dame like?"

"My sire was a prideful summon. He loved my dame and would take no other. My dame was a loving summon who would never let anyone harm those she loved. My mothers Summoner was a woman who stood tall and was wise. My sire was a wild summon who wouldn't be tamed. My dam's Summoner encountered him and wanted him as a summon. They battled for two full days, but neither prevailed. My sire and my dame collapsed, but when my Dames Summoner approached, he rose and disappeared. While my dame rested, her Summoner looked and looked. She didn't find him, but my father watched in the shadows. When my dame's Summoner slept, he crept into their camp. He stayed with my dame for many moons and they bonded. One day my Dame's Summoner set up camp during the day and my dame left camp. In confusion, her Summoner followed and saw them meet. She watched as they played and spoke. She saw the love between each other and heard of my dame's wish to be with even if it meant she would have to leave her Summoner, but also her wish to not have her Summoner hate her. Her Summoner emerged and they talked before her Summoner asked, 'Do you truly wish to leave?'. Do you know what my Dame said?"

"No,"

"She said, 'Yes, but I also wish to be close and not to have you hate me.' Her Summoner responded by hugging her and saying, 'Then we shall live in this forest and make it our home.' My dame was in shock, but was happy and soon they had a home. My sire allowed himself to be captured on three conditions. The conditions were that he would never have to do what he doesn't want to and he could always be with my dame. The last condition was that he and my dame may do as they please. The Summoner agreed and he was with my dame since. I have one brother and a younger sister. My brother took after my mother while my sister took after my father. My brother is fully a lion with a whip-like tail where my sister is a wolf with my wings. My brother's fur is as black as night with gold markings and my sister's fur is the color of the clouds with dark blue markings. My brothers eyes are the color of the brightest emerald. My sisters eyes are the purest gold,"

"That sounds nice," I say before I thought of something, "Dagda will my other Summons be able to see my memories as well?"

"Only if you allow it and they want to," He answered, "Why?"

"I want to be truthful with them, so they could truly know what their getting into. I would let the ones that don't want to be with me go if they so wish,"

He sighed and nodded just as the door opened. I looked to see my aunt walk in with a few clothes on her arm. Ivy carried a steaming cup filled to the brim with hot chocolate using vines that came from her mane. Aunt Petunia set the clothes down while she picked me up. Soon, I was standing with a towel around my shoulders. She handed me the clothes she had been carrying while say, "Try these on. I saved a found a few clothes I think you could wear in the trunk."

I nodded and put on the night gown that was in the clothes. It felt like silk as it hung from my shoulders. Aunt Petunia nodded before she picked up the other clothes. I followed as she walked out of the bathroom with Dagda following. I hopped into bed as I was handed the cup of hot chocolate. Aunt Petunia hummed as Dagda jumped onto my bed. He curled up next to me while laying his head on my knees. I reached down to pet him as I drank the hot chocolate. Ivy had jumped onto Aunt Petunia's shoulder and to my surprise all Aunt Petunia did was snort and roll her eyes. I finished the cup just as aunt Petunia asked, "How about I tell you a story about our ancestors, the ones who started the trunk?"

I nod and settle down while Dagda curled up next to me. Aunt Petunia began, "It was a long time ago, when the twin ancestors were born. They were as diffrent as the night is from the day. The eldest was born just as the sun had reached it's peak; however, the youngest was born just as the moon reached it's peak. No one knew how the younger had survived, but their parents were over joyed. The twins stayed together until something tragic happened. Their father had left to meet with his family and gather his other children to meet their half siblings-"

"Their father had another wife?" I ask in confusion.

"No his children were just from another relationship," She answered before she continued with the story, "While he was away, they were attacked. A woman who their father had dated before he met their mother had grown jealous and bitter. She attacked them and in order for them to live their mother sacrificed herself for them. As their mother was dying, the youngest became angry and her magic exploded from her in a violent burst. Her twin did the same," She looked at me and sighed, "They had the power to become witches Lyra," I nod and she continued, " Their power combined and almost killed their attacker. The ran to their mother who was barely alive as their magic had healed some of the damage,"

"But it wasn't enough," I finished for her.

She nodded solemnly, "They were six as they watched their mother die. Their mothers family came and days passed. Their fathers was dealing with his family and did not know of his lovers death. The death of the twins mother, however was not the worst thing to happen. One night the youngest twin went to bed while the other stayed up to get something to drink. Someone sneaked into the room where the youngest slept and stole her away into the night. Days they searched and tried everything they could do to find her, but they didn't find her."

"Why?" I asked as I started to get sleepy.

Dagda nodded while yawning. Aunt Petunia sighed as she slowly stood, "Her magic was locked by the person who stole her. She was placed with a family of mundane that would never know she wasn't their daughter. Her appearance had changed to hid the her with them and their memories with hers locked. She lived with them for years until one day when she was 17; that was the day she became a Summoner."

I yawned sleepily and asked, "Aunt Petunia what where the twins names?"

Slowly I fell asleep and just before the tendrils of sleep took me she whispered, "The eldest was Zolarise and the youngest was Kaileara. They were Zolarise and Kaileara Ashferd,"

I let sleep take me with that.

&&&&&P.O.V. Change, authors P.O.V&&&&&&&&

In an area deep in Ages a group of people gathered. The first was a woman with pale golden blonde hair streaked with light red and dark brown strands, Metallic silver tips that glinted in the light, and bangs that were half black and half purple. Her eyes were a mystical sight. They were a deep sapphire blue with a thin ring of purple around the blue, a thin ring of emerald green around the pupil, and an orb of gold in the center of the pupil. Her skin was as pale as the moon and had a silver tint to it. A sapphire crescent moon sat in the center of her forehead and four swirling stripes on her cheeks. The first one on both her cheeks was a neon blue. The second was a deep goldish color. The third was a deep ocean blue color. The last was a bright white/silver color. She wore a blue robe with a silver trim. Above the robe was a necklace like no other. Metals of many colors intertwined together to form a chain. A ring of sterling silver rested at the end. Held by the ring, was a sphere like shape with swirls of blue and gold on a silvery white background._  
_

The second was a woman like the first, but so diffrent. The woman had golden hair with red/brown streaks, metallic gold tips, and Jade/ black tips. Her skin was tan with a ruby red sun in the direct center of her forehead. Two swirling lines of red sat on her cheeks with two swirling gold lines under them. Her eyes were a bright red with a thin ring of jade around the pupil, a thin ring of blue around the red, and a globe of silver in the direct center of her pupil. She wore a deep crimson robe with a golden trim. Above her robe rested a necklace. Warm metals curled together with a ring of pure gold at the end. Held by the ring was a sphere like shape with swirls of red and silver on a golden background. She wore a ring of obsidian on her left hand._  
_

The others were relatively plain next to them. The first was a tall man with emerald eyes. His hair was deep brown with silvery white streaks. His skin had a light tan. He wore an emerald robe with silver trim. He wore two rings, but only one seemed out of the ordinary. The first on his hand was a light gold band. The second on his left was much more mystical. It was a thin band of black metal with a single emerald stone the size of your thumbnail with a few lines of either silver or grey running through it. She wore a deep silver ring on her left hand.

The second was a tall man. His hair was a deep red and his eyes a deep gold. His skin held a goldish tan. He wore a red trimmed golden robes. He wore a silver ring with a stone that was half gold and half red on his left hand. He wore a silver band on his right hand. _  
_

The third was a woman with mystic qualities. Her hair was a deep raven black with streaks of white. Her eyes were a deep silvery blue that held mysteries and secrets. She wore a blue trimmed bronze robe. A bronze streaked blue jewel hung from her neck on a simple necklace. She wore a simple silver band on her left hand.

The fourth was another woman. She had honey colored hair and eyes the color of obsidian. She wore a honey colored robe with a black trim. She wore a bracelet with a yellow streaked black gem in the middle on her right arm. She wore a grayish-gold band on her left hand.

They were gathered around an orb in the middle which held the image of a sleeping child and a summon. The first man spoke in a soft tone, "Kaileara your descendant..."

The first woman nodded as she stared at the young girl, "I know Salazar. She's been harmed and yet she has not lost herself. She truly is a child of my line."

"Of our line," The third woman as she turned to the first, "Kaileara you forget she is of all our lines except for Salazar,"

Kaileara rolled her eyes, "Rowena I know that, but I have more claim on her than you do."

Rowena was about to speak when the fourth woman spoke, "Let us not fight. We are here for a reason."

The two nodded as the second man asked, "Kaileara, Zolarise where are Shinji and Darius?"

The second woman spoke, "Godric you forget their dealing with that whelp of a wizard that keeps trying to get to our descendants," she turned to Salazar and the fourth woman, "Salazar, Helga what of your wife and husband?"

"Vera is currently searching for our descendant," Salazar answered, "Once we have found him, we are going to use the spells Helga and Dominic are researching,"

"That is if we weren't taking a break or done with the task," A voice from the entrance of the room said.

The owner of the voice was seen to be a man of average height. His hair was black with blue stripes running through it. One eye was a deep crimson red while the other was a deep icy blue. He wore a black cloak with a deep red trim and icy blue swirls. He wore a necklace of ebony black with a aquamarine stone in the shape of a dagger. He wore an obsidian ring on his right hand

Beside him were two other males and a female. The male on his right was tall with spiky gold streaked brown hair. His eyes were an expressive emerald green. He wore a dark gold almost black cloak with a dark brown trim. He wore grayish black ring on his left hand that held a stone the color of freshly fallen snow with black streaks weaving in and out of it. He wore a deep silver ring on his right hand.

The other male stood taller than the rest with wild grey hair and deep tawny eyes. He wore a grey cloak with a simple green trim. He wore a grayish-gold band on his right hand. His left held a bright white ring with a grey stone in the middle with an emerald center.

Kaileara quickly ran to the first male and held him close before examining him for injuries. The man chuckled before he said in an affectionate tone, "Kai don't worry about me. Bumble Dee Dipshit couldn't hurt me."

Kaileara glared at him as she said in a warning tone, "Shinji Kishidaki I am allowed to worry about you! He almost killed you once, so I am allowed to worry."

Shinji sighed and nodded, "I know, but it's my job to keep him from reaching Lyra before she goes to Hogwarts."

Kaileara sighed as the other three made their way into the room. The male that was next to Shinji went to Zolarise while the other two people when to Salazar and Helga. Godric spoke after a few minutes, "What happened?"

Shinji sighed before Zolarise turned to the male she had been hugging and looking over. She spoke in a soft tone, but you could see the worry in her eyes, "What happened, Darius?"

Darius sighed before looking at Shinji, "Shi why don't you share?"

Shinji nodded before he spoke, "We ended up fighting him when he tried to approach Lyra as she was napping in her backyard. We managed to transport to a deserted island before we fought him. He's still no match for us in a face to face fight. We pushed him back, but our energy is drained. Please tell me Lyra is a Summoner now, so she will be coming to Ages and be safe from the Whelp?"

Kaileara smiled and leaned into Shinji, "Yes, Shi she's finally coming to Ages. We'll be able to help her soon."

Zolarise sighed, "You know that we cannot interfere directly until she either meets us by chance or becomes a D rank."

Kaileara pouted as she said, "I know, but I wish I could do something to help her."

Rowena spoke with a smile, "She has Dagda with her, so she will be fine."

"Who knew she would end up with one of the summons descended from Fen and Fallen?" Helga asked.

Everyone smiled at that before Zolarise spoke, "So Vera, Dominic what did you find?"

Vera took the floor first, "Tom is currently hiding somewhere in a country known as Albania. I've narrowed it down to a forest, but I can't find anything else because the magic in the damned forest is blocking it!"

Dominic sighed as he spoke, "I've found a couple of spells, but they all required Tom having a body which he doesn't have. The only other thing I found that gives me some hope is that since Tom didn't create any Horcruxes he will be able to become sane again."

Salazar sighed in relief, "Thank the fates."

Kaileara suddenly snapped her fingers as she got an idea. The others turned to her as she began to jump around. Zolarise looked towards Kaileara and said, "My dear twin that idea is brilliant!"

Kaileara smirked as Shinji asked the question on everyone, but the sisters minds, "What are you two talking about?"

Kaileara turned to him and grinned a tricksters grin, "We may not be able to directly interfere, but someone else can."

The group looked at her in confusion causing her to smile, "Send one of our summon's cub's that wants a Summoner to her. She battles them and they become one of her summons."

The others blink before Dominic nodded, "That's actually quite smart, but who to send?"

Kaileara thought about it before saying, "I know just the summon. I better get going to see if they want to do it."

Nods are given before Kaileara disappeared through the door. Shinji followed her after a few minutes. The others soon departed two by two before only Salazar was left. Vera had left to help Dominic and Helga research. Salazar looked into the orb and watched as the child curled closer to her summon in fear of the nightmares that most likely plagued her. Her summon curled closer and it seemed like her nightmares had gone away. He sighed in relief before he spoke, "I wonder how she'll deal with her past life's memories coming back."

A the sound of scales scraping against stone echoed in the room. His eyes didn't waver as a thin body wound itself up his before resting on his shoulders. Soft feathers brushed against his neck. He lifted his hand to rub the head on the quetzalcoatl on his shoulder. It's scales were a deep green while it's wings were a deep silver. The winged serpent spoke in a hissing tone, "Your sssonsss sspirit sstill lingerss on thiss plan."

Salazar sighed as he looked towards the winged serpent, "I know Mystic. I know, but we can do nothing until he revels himself."

Mystic sighed as she spoke, "The hatchling is sstrong. Perhapss she could defeat hisss familiar?"

Salazar sighed, "Perhaps, but I fear my son has left more than that here. He was the one who drove Tom insane and took his body. He used Tom's body to become a dark lord. I fear that he has torn his soul and formed those Horcruxes."

Mystic looked towards Salazar and shook her head, "Sssal it is not your fault and you all would have had to leave or else your sssecret could have been blown. The magicalsss could have accepted usss."

"I know Mystic, but I fear that they would have turned on us. Their fear of magical creatures other than themselves speaks clearly of that," Salazar sighed before turning back to the child, "I hope that she and her brother can finally unite us."

"You don't think they are them do you?" Mystic asked.

"I have a feeling that the guardian of eclipsed twilight and the guardian of dawn have surfaced," Salazar answered, "I believe that the mixed blood of the guardian of the moon and the guardian of the sun has been able to bring them forth,"

"If that isss true then harmony ssshall be reached once more," Mystic said in awe.

"Perhaps, but they are only children and time could show that I was wrong,"

"Perhapsss,"

Salazar reached out a hand and touched the orb causing it to blacken and the image to disappear. He began to walk away. Mystic curled closer to him as they walked through the door. They paused before continuing on. A figure appeared and the room darkened. The figure relieved herself to be lady Sandhya. The next figure to appear wore a cloak that was a gentle blue with crescent moons dotting it with clouds and stars. The hood was left down to revel ruby red lips with moonbeam pale skin. Her eyes were a bright silvery blue. Her hair silvery white and blue hair. Sandhya spoke with a small smile, "Hello Luna how are you?"

Luna smiled as she answered, "I've been fine. My dear Kaileara has certainly caused a bit of chaos hasn't she?"

"Yes however I think Kaileara's idea was brilliant and as she said they weren't truly interfering," Sandhya answered.

"I agree," A male voice echoed as another figure appeared.

The figure stood tall. He wore a cloak that was a brilliant gold with red suns dotting it. His eyes were a golden red. His hair was golden blond with red. Luna turned to the man and smiled as she walked over to him. The two greeted each other as lovers often do before Sandhya spoke, "Greetings Solaris. I see you haven't changed since we last saw each other."

The man nodded, "That it has Sandhya. Where is you consort?"

"I'm right here," A deep brass rang out as another figure appeared.

The figure wore a deep gray cloak with clouds in light oranges and reds. His eyes were a deep gray like the ashes left in the wake of a erupted volcano. His hair was a light grey with strands of red and orange. He walked to Sandhya and greeted her like Solaris and Luna did. He spoke again before the others could speak, "I agree with my love. We should allow this as they are not truly breaking their promise."

They all nodded before Sandhya spoke,"We will meet once again at the solstice?"

Nods were given before all, but Sandhya disappeared. She walked over to the crystal and watched as it lit up again and reviled the girl She placed a hand on the orb and spoke, "Grow strong my dear one and remember who you truly are. They are waiting for you. The winds of change are blowing and none know of the true course destiny shall take. Good luck dear one and my the fates be kind."

She disappeared. A soft wind blew through the child's room and curled softly around the child like a mother wrapping her child in a loving embrace. The wind seemed to whisper, 'soon my dear one, soon.', but as it was the wind none shall truly know. The wind curled around the Magi in the child's necklace and caused it to glow. The magi changed into a pale gold color with wisps of white before turning back. The wind embraced the child once more before leaving. None would know of the winds gift until the child was older.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My original idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

**(Take note that any Harry Potter Characters that don't have the same hair and eye color as they were depicted on any harry potter website is because I am the author and use my creative license to do so)**

Chapter two:

I open my eyes and felt something soft, furry, and warm curled up next to me. I was about to scream when memories from yesterday washed over me. I let out a sigh and brought my hand over the soft fur. Dagda's fur now that I took a closer look had a bunch of diffrent colors mixed into it to form his blackish-gray fur. His fur was thin on top, but thick underneath it. The top layer shifted with each touch even if it was feather light. I shook my head with a smile and decided that I liked it. I looked around before I found the clothes from last night on the edge of the bed with a note on top. I moved from my comfortable position and red the note:

'Lyra please wear these clothes and come downstairs when you wake up,'-Aunt Petunia and Ivy.

I nod to myself and slowly get up. With a yawn, I changed. Dagda woke up and leaned into my side before I got up from my bed and picked him up. I walked down the stairs as he sleepily curled up in my arms. I heard a chuckle and look to see Ivy sitting on the end of the banister. I raise an eyebrow at her before I say, "Good morning Ivy. What's so funny?"

Ivy smiled a sad smile as she jumped from the banister to the floor just as I reached the bottom step. I followed her into the kitchen as she answered, "You remind me of Ruby and Lily. Ruby wouldn't truly wake up until she had something to eat, so your mother had taken to carrying her down the stairs after Ruby ended up running into a wall. She grew out of it a year after she and your mother bonded."

I nod in understanding just as we walk into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia directed me to sit at the table. I did so after a few moments and watched as she cooked. Dagda seemed to awaken at the smell of food because he moaned, "Food. I want food."

I giggle as he did that causing him to fully awaken. He shook his head before looking at me with an embarrassed smile, "Sorry. My sister always said I was a secret glutton."

I shook my head and said, "It's fine besides I think everyone is when it comes to their favorite foods."

Aunt Petunia placed the food on the table and we started to eat. I savored each bite and smiled when I was done. I helped clean the dishes before we all took a seat in the living room. I leaned against the couch with Dagda and asked, "What are we doing today?"

"We are going to-" Aunt Petunia began only to be cut off.

A flying, pink lemur appeared and looked around before it zoomed in on Aunt Petunia. The Lemur was about the size of a turkey with fairy wings on its back that glittered. It held a package in it's arms and stared at aunt Petunia with wide bug-like eyes. It let out a strange sounding noise before zooming over to Aunt Petunia, "Petpet your alive!"

Aunt Petunia twitched before speaking in an irritated way, "Veris what in the same of the fates are you doing here?!"

"Kitkit asked me to deliver this to the cute little new Summoner!" The flying Lemur answered before cocking it's head to the side, "What are you doing here Petpet?! Kitkit didn't tell me you were alive or here. Kitkit must not know! Oh when I return Kitkit will be so proud of me for finding you!"

Aunt Petunia growled under her breath and said, "Veris please tell my sister that I would like to speak to her when we get to Oscurità. I would like to introduce her to someone."

"Alright Petpet!" Veris agreed before he turned to me and his eyes widened again.

He zoomed over to me and dropped the package he held in his hands. The package was caught by a pair of vines from Ivy as the lemur grabbed my face. He moved my head back and forth before Dagda growled and head butted the lemurs stomach. The lemur let out a yelp before flying back. Dagda moved in front of me while growling and bearing his teeth. The lemur seemed to finally notice him before zooming forward a little. He held out a paw, "I'm Sorry! I hadn't noticed you!"

Dagda growled and snarled, "Do not touch my Summoner unless she allows it!"

The lemur seemed to nod to himself, "Little wolf-lion cub is protective of his Summoner. Good wolf-lion," he then turned to Dagda and said, "Of course little Wolf-Lion I will remember that next time," He turned to me, "Your little lily's child!"

I nod while trying not to get to close to the lemur. He seemed to notice as he shook his head, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm Veris and I'm here to deliver-" He cut of when he saw that the package wasn't in his hands, "I lost it! No Kitkit wanted me to bring it to Lilychild! Kikit trusted me and I betrayed her trust!"

I blink at the wailing lemur. I was tempted to try and console him. Just as I was about to try, Ivy waved the book in front of his face. Veris's head snapped to the pakage and in seconds it was back in his arms. Ivy spoke in an amused yet annoyed tone, "Try not to drop it next time."

Veris flew over to Ivy and hugged the green lioness. The odd sight almost caused me to laugh and the look on Ivy's face made me. Ivy tried to get the pink lemur off f her while sending Aunt Petunia a look that clearly said, 'Help ME! Get this thing off of me!' Aunt Petunia while chuckling managed to say, "Veris please get to the reason your here. My sister wouldn't want you gone for to long."

In the blink of an eye, the lemur was holding the package in front of my face. I reached up and took it as Veris spoke, "It's my pleasure to welcome you to the world of Summoners and Summons!"

He disappeared in a burst of light. I blink for a few moments before turning to my aunt. I asked, "What just happened?"

Aunt Petunia spoke with a sigh as she smiled in amusement. She spoke after a few minutes, "That was Veris, he is my little sisters best messenger."

I twitched before I asked, "What is this thing?"

I held up the package that Veris had given me. Her eyes shifted over the package that was about the size of a large book. It was wrapped in what felt like velvet, but looked like pure white fur. Holding onto the package was what looked like ribbon made of silk, but felt softer and slightly bumpy. Aunt Petunia let out a sigh as she said, "Open it."

I look at her when she didn't give me a reason before doing as she bid. I gently pulled open the ribbon and the covering fell off in four perfect triangles to reveal a book that looked as old as time itself, but also younger. The cover and spine of the book looked like it was made from something like snakeskin, but smoother. The cover was a deep white, silvery color. The pages were yellowed with age, but none were out of place and felt like the petals of a flower. The front was decorated with seven jewels, 2 crescent moons, 2 half moons, 2 quarter moons, and 1 full moon. Each were deep sapphires, but the full moon was a gem the color of moon light. The jewels were at diffrent points of the book. 1 half moon, 1 quarter moon, and 1 crescent moon on each side. The full moon sat in the direct center of the book. The title on the book was like the rest, but the author was again diffrent. The name caused me to do a double take before I opened the book. Written in silver and outlined in gold was a name that I had only heard once, Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. The name of my ancestor sat proudly directly under the full moon.

"That book...it can't be, but why did she send it?" Aunt Petunia's voice held shock as she spoke.

"Aunt Petunia what's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"That book is a book that most people would die to get," She answered as she walked over to me, "Each page is filled with knowledge that most would kill for. Only two books such as this exist. This one and the one written by Zolarise Ashferd. They were written before the fall,"

"The fall?" I ask in confusion as Dagda nodded and looked at the book closely.

Aunt Petunia nodded gravely, "The fall of the world or the fall as we call it is an event that happened many years ago. I will not speak of it as you will surely find out about it in this book, but I will tell you this. The book should never fall into the hands of those of dark heart. Should it fall into their hands, an evil so great shall be revived. I do not know how it will happen, but it shall. Keep that book safe, Lyra or all shall fall to ruin."

I gulp, "I'll keep it safe Aunt Petunia."

"Good," She smiled before speaking, "Now I want you to open it to the chapter on Gates."

I nod and was about to open the book when it opened by itself as if sensing what I wanted. The book opened on a blank page that writing soon filled. I read the words allowed in awe.

_Summoner gates are one of the best ways to travel. They can go anywhere they want after the first two times. Some call traveling by the gates called Jumps. We Summoners are made for Jumping though non Summoners can, they would need a Summoners permission to do so. Our gates are made from the combined energy of our Kishiki and the energy all summons posses. Now I won't go on a whole tirade that most people will when they talk about opening the gates. To open the gate one must simply stand with their summon and it should come naturally. Our family has always been like that when they first try to open the gates. Just follow your instincts and good luck my dear decedent._

I look at Aunt Petunia when I finish and ask, "How did it know, she know I was her decedent?"

Aunt Petunia sighed, "I guess she had magic or something because books don't normally do that. I believe that only you could read it because when I do I can only read all, but the last two sentences."

"Does that make me special?" I ask, "And what is Kishiki?"

"It makes you even more special," She answered before she spoke in a teacher like voice, "Kishiki is the energy that we Summoners naturally produce. It is much like magic, but flows better and doesn't try to get out of our bodies. While yes at times it begs to be used, but it never bursts out of our bodies unless we are either in extreme danger or our emotions are out of control. Kishiki is how our summons can come to this world and be that size. Our Kishiki enhances our muscles and bones to make us more durable. Kishiki can be used to do a lot of things, but to go over them now would be time consuming. Now lets get started on our journey,"

I nod and got up with Dagda. We followed Aunt Petunia to the backyard. She spoke in a soft voice and light emanated from her body, "Magic of the moon come forth, Luna!"

I blink at the non-flower name just as the gate from before appears. The summon that appeared this time was human summon. Hair that looked like silver moon light curled and flowed down her back. She wore a silver gown that hugged her body. Nine silver fox tails waved behind her as a pair of fox ears perched atop her head. Her eyes when she opened them were a deep yellow with a silver slitted pupil. Her skin was pale and held various navy blue markings like crescent moons. She held a staff in her hand. The staff was a deep brown color that looked out of place in her hands. The staff was worn with various runes cut into it. The top was split into five claw like digits that held a round blue jewel inside. The summon looked around before her eyes focused on Aunt Petunia. She stared at her before growling, "What do you want, Petunia? You finally call for me after 18 years, so what do you want and why should I listen to you?"

I stare at the summon in surprise and pity before the pity went away knowing I wouldn't want to be pitied. Sure after 28 years without being summoned I would probably be irritated too. Ivy appeared and growled, "She wasn't able to summon any of us. Luna think! Why wouldn't she summon us?"

Luna seemed surprised before she asked, "Why wasn't she able to?"

Aunt Petunia sighed as she retold the story she had told me. Luna at first was a bit angry, but as the story went on she became angrier and angrier. When the story was done she started to speak. Ivy had covered my ears with her vines as Luna waved her arms and made absurd movements with her face red with anger. It went like that for a few moments before she stopped and Ivy uncovered my ears. Luna was panting before she asked softly, "Why didn't you try to summon me?"

Aunt Petunia blushed as she answered, "It slipped my mind that I had you with me. You forget dad had only given you to me a few days before."

Luna nodded before she embraced Aunt Petunia. They broke apart and Luna looked to say something to Ivy when she caught sight of me. In seconds, I was in her arms and she was squishing me against her chest. I struggled after a few seconds as it got harder to breath. She let me go after a few second and took my face in her hands, "Your not Lily, but you look like her. Hmm you must be her daughter."

Ivy chuckled and nodded, "Yes she is. Her name is Lyra. Now we should get down to why Tuney called you."

Luna nodded and turned to Aunt Petunia before asking, "So why did you call me? I'm pretty sure it was not to meet this little one."

She had gestured to me at the end. I move back a little to stand with Dagda who was glaring at Luna. Luna seemed to finally notice him while Aunt Petunia spoke, "I need you to cast a boundary spell. I would really not like it if my neighbors found out about our world."

Luna nodded as she said, "Alright," She turned to Dagda and said, "Hello little summon."

Dagda glared harder and growled, "Do not touch my Summoner!"

Luna giggled and said, "Protective," She then began to move.

Her markings glowed as she moved around. Her eyes closed as she weaved around the yard. Soft blue light followed her and stayed their as she continued. She sang in a soft voice that I couldn't understand. Her voice rang out as she completed her dance back where she began, "Spell number 7: Boundary field!"

The lines shined brightly before disappearing. Luna panted softly as she said, "Done. Dang it took a lot out of me."

Ivy snickered as she said, "You should have been practicing in Tuney's Crystomanc."

Luna glared at Ivy and said, "Like you would know anything you over grown green house cat!"

Ivy glared back and yelled, "at least I'm not an over powered toy who gained human form!"

Luna glared as a blush pained her face, "At least I have a human form you house cat!"

Ivy glared and said, "I may not have a human form, but at least I don't need to use my body to defeat other summons!"

They continued to argue while aunt Petunia muttered, "At least the neighbors can't see them."

She was smiling before she said, "Break it up you two we need to get started."

The two broke apart immediately. Luna yawned again and said, "As much as I want to be here to see what's about to happen. I need to rest, so good night Tuney."

Aunt Petunia nodded as the gate reappeared. I watched as Luna left without a word. When the gate shattered, I looked at my aunt with a raised eyebrow. She smiled and answered, "The gate is very big the first time you use it. Once you get used to traveling by Jumps you will be able to control how big it is and whether it is invisible or not. Now lets get started."

She and Ivy moved back. I took a deep breath and looked at Dagda. He smiled reassuringly, so I opened my arms for him. He jumped into them and I closed my eyes. I felt a gentle warmth flow through me as an equally warm feeling spread through my arms where Dagda sat. I opened them as nearly gasped. We were glowing lightly. I was glowing a deep emerald green with black and gold arching through it. Dagda was surrounded by a black glow that had dark blue and gold arching through it. I opened my mouth and words flowed from it just as they did when I summoned Dagda, "Open the gates of twilight and allow us to travel to our destination!"

The gates from before appeared. The gate was a deep blueish purple with a moon on one side and a sun on the other. The moon was a deep silver while the sun was a deep goldish red. Clouds and stars decorated it with bright bursts of color. The stars ranged from a deep black to a pale silver. The clouds ranged from blue to white with all the colors in between. The gate opened with a loud groan causing me to jump. Aunt Petunia gasped as she said, "Wow."'

I felt a smile worm it's way onto my face before I ask, "What now?"

Aunt Petunia smiled and said, "We go through the gate."

I stare at her for a moment before I remembered that the first too times I didn't need the destination in mind. I nod my head began to walk to the gate. Aunt Petunia walked by my side with Ivy on her shoulder. We walked into the gate and I felt energy move under my skin. It was the same gentle heat as before, but a little more intense. I shook it off before I look around. The walls of the path we were taking were a mixture of colors, but as we got closer to the other end a picture of Dagda was on the wall to my right. Dagda stood tall in the form he had taken in my mind. His eyes were glowing with happiness and he shinned of health. I must have stopped because when Aunt Petunia spoke she said, "Lyra is something wrong...Oh I see you've found your indicator."

"Indicator?" I sounded the word our while Aunt Petunia smiled.

"This is called an Indicator," She gestured to the wall, "Indicators tell us the status of our summons when we pass through the gate. You see the red bar at the top with the green bar below it right?" She gestured to the top where the bars she spoke of sat, "The red tells you how healthy your summon is while the green," She pointed, "Tells you how much energy they have. Dagda is very healthy."

I point to the two bars under Dagda and ask, "What are they?"

"The bar that is partly full of blue is his battle experience," She answered before she looked to the bottom most bar that held writing in it that was very blurry, "That bar tells us what kind of summon he is and what element or elements he has. Hm it is not unusual for a summon in baby form to be like that,"

She shook her head as Ivy said, "Let's get going shall we?"

We nod and continue on. I tried not to wonder what it meant. The thought was wiped from my mind as I stared at the opening of the gate. I walked forward as Dagda moved from my arms to my shoulder. He placed his paws on top of my head as Aunt Petunia took my head. We exit the gate into bright sun shine. I close my eyes as I felt the gate disappear. I blink open my eyes and could only gap at the area around me. Buildings of many shapes and sizes stood with people, animals, and summons all over the place. The buildings were of every type and diffrent eras from the age of castles to the new age homes. People stood bartering in the busy street while others talked and laughed. Summons were walking by their Summoners or flying over head. Dagda jumped off my shoulder with Ivy as they both transformed. Ivy returned to the way she was before. Dagda did the same, but was the size of a border coley. He let out a purr like growl while I pouted slightly. Aunt Petunia shook her head as she said, "I told you he wouldn't stay in that form, now we should get going."

I nod and she grabbed my hand and led the way. People and summons alike stopped to stare at us. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at all the attention. Aunt Petunia chuckled as she said, "People always want to see the new Summoners."

"But how do they know I'm a new Summoner?" I ask as Dagda walked closer and let my hand down to brush against his fur.

"Because you appeared in Beginning Square," A voice echoed from the side.

We paused and I stared at the figure that Aunt Petunia let go of my hand to hug. The man was tall with long, frizzy grey hair. His eyes were a kind honey brown that shown with strength and bravery. He had a slight tan that suggested he worked in outside and his large arms suggested he lifted weights. He wore a long brown tunic with a soft looking furry jacket on top. He wore grey pants with many pockets. His arm held a bracelet with a magi inside. His magi was grey in color with black and red lines in the shape of a diamond. His summon sat next to him with amusement in it's eyes. His summon was a large grey grizzly bear. It eyes were a deep green with gold scattered through them. His fur was dotted with black and red diamonds. On top of his head sat a crown of black and red fur. He turned his eyes to me and they widened slightly before he looked to Dagda who had started to lean against me. He nodded in respect to Dagda before looking at his Summoner. His Summoner and Aunt Petunia let go of each other and were bear spoke in a deep voice that showed he was old, "Davis I think the younger Summoner with Tuney is Red's daughter."

The Summoner, Davis looked at me and his eyes widened before he asked, "Is she Red's daughter, Tunia?"

Aunt Petunia nodded as she said, "Yes she is. I think it's it's time for introductions."

Davis nodded as he walked forward and held out a hand, "My names Davis Wood, little Black'nRed and the summon by my side is my partner King Diamond."

The bear, King Diamond nodded as he came up and said, "Call me KD. I would prefer it if you would."

I nod with a small smile as I took Davis's hand, "My names Lyra Potter and this is Dagda."

Davis let out a booming laugh as KD shook his head. I look at him in confusion until he looked towards aunt Petunia, "She's a mythology. Of course she would be after all Kai was as well."

I blink before asking, "Who's Kai?"

Davis turned to me and said, "She was one of your ancestors who I had the pleasure of meeting and being friends with after she whooped my butt in a mastery tournament. She became a D rank I think."

"That she did," Aunt Petunia answered as she grabbed my hand, "We have to get going Davis. Is Muka still in charge?"

"Yeah he's still in charge. The old man will be waiting for you," Davis shook his head, "His summon would have warned him. Those two still haven't kicked the bucket and are going on strong."

"Thanks for the information Davis," Aunt Petunia said as we began to walked again.

I waved as until I couldn't see them and looked around. The area had started to get grander and older as we moved. We soon reached a building about the size of a large church. The building was made from white stone that shone in the sun and had marble pillars as we walked up the large stairs. People of all diffrent shapes and sizes ran up and down the stairs. The doors were large and made of aged wood that I couldn't tell what color they had been in the beginning. We walked through them and walked through the area. We passed a lot of rooms before reaching one that seemed like it had been repaired a lot. We entered it and an intense, heavy scent hit my nose like a ton of bricks. I covered my nose as Aunt Petunia and Ivy led the way inside. I soon got over the smell and looked around. We had entered an office like area with many diffrent books and scrolls lining the walls. Pictures of men and woman with their summons stood proudly on each wall. Two doors sat on either side. My eyes went to the middle of the room where an ancient looking desk sat, but it wasn't the desk that caught my eye. Standing on a perch was a bird like no other. It was like a swan, but slimmer and stronger. It's feathers were a deep blue grey accents. It's eyes were a deep, Icy color as they looked towards us. The eyes held much age and wisdom as it gazed towards us. The summon spoke with a voice that cracked, but still sounded like a song, "Muka Lily's child is here with Petunia."

A wheezy voice sounded from the left side, "I will be right there."

The sound of papers and a heavy clunking sound caused me to look to the side. An aged man came from the door that shut on it's own. His face held wrinkles, but his hair was a deep black that didn't show his age. His eyes were a deep hazel color that seemed to shine when they looked to us. He had a small black beard with a white tip. He wore long robes that were a deep blue with a grey outline. His magi was in the shape of a feather and the color of his summon with grey swirls. He spoke again as he looked strait at me, "I see old friend."

Aunt Petunia smiled and greeted him, "Greetings Muka it has been a long time."

"18 years I believe," He said, "I think we have much to speak about, so why don't get to it."

Aunt Petunia nodded and I was about to speak when the old man spoke again, "Little one why don't you go wait in there."

He pointed to the door and I nodded, feeling that the conversation that was about to be held would be one I didn't want to hear. I opened the door and walked through with out a second glance. The door closed behind me and left me to stare at the room around me. The room was made from the same stone as before, but the walls were covered with symbols and shapes that I had no hope in recognizing. The middle of the room held a pool of blueish white liquid. Next to the pool sat two creatures on either side of it. The one on the left was a large lion. It's front legs were a normal lions, but had large talons. It's hind legs were that of a horses. It had 2 tails. One was like a red panda's and the other was a snakes. It had two pairs of wings. both were feathered, but looked kind of diffrent. Out of it's forehead grew a single horn. The one on the right was a wolf. It had fox ears and on it's forehead a crescent moon sat. All along it's body markings swirled and danced with scales. It had large grey wings with markings. It's claws were talons that scratched the ground deeply. It had 13 fox tails that seemed to flow together. A pair of horns grew from it's head.

"Wow," Dagda breathed from my side.

I nodded and walked forward. I reached the pool and stared into it's depths. The water, now that I got closer was glowing a deep blue with red interlacing it. The white was in the direct center and seemed to call to me. I felt compelled to place a hand in the water and was shocked to see a paw join me. Dagda sat next to me as we slowly placed our hands into the water. Instead of cold water touching my skin, I felt a gentle warmth rise up around my hand. I bit back a scream as a tendril snaked it's way up my arm. I heard a small yelp from my side and saw that a tendril had done the same to him. I was about to pull back when I was pulled in. The liquid swirled around me as I sank into it. I held my breath when we entered the water. We floated for what seemed like eternity until the need to breath became to much and I opened my mouth to take a deep breath. I was surprised when I was able to breath. I look over at Dagda, who seemed to have come to the conclusion I had. We could breath in water for some reason. I wondered if we could talk, but no sound came out. I thought 'why couldn't I talk when I can breath?'

'Who said that?' A voice that sounded like Dagda asked.

'Dagda?' I ask looking strait at him.

'Lyra?' The voice asked.

I nod and let out a gasp while saying or thinking, 'We can talk using our mind!'

I smile and said, 'So what do you think is going on?'

'I dunno my sire and dame never said anything about this,' He answered.

'So basically we are in an unknown situation that we may never get out of?'

'Seems so,'

I sigh and swim over to him. He met me in the middle and leaned into me. I took stock of the surrounding. The area was all white with pulses of red and blue moving through it.

'So you've finally come,' A voice echoed in our minds.

We looked around as Dagda jumped from my arms and growled. The voice seemed to laugh before speaking, 'Have no fear. I shall not harm you or your Summoner young one.'

'Who are you?' Dagda asked as he backed into me.

'Who am I?' The voice asked before chuckling again and saying, 'I am but a spirit that speaks to all, but is not heard.'

'What is your name?' I ask because I could hear a sorrowful hint to it's voice.

'I am no one, but I am someone,' The voice answered, 'My name is so long and old that even I have forgotten it. Call me Gaia.'

'Greeting Gaia I am Lyra Potter and this is Dagda,' I say before asking, 'What is this place?'

'This place has many names, but most call it the door to the soul,' Gaia answered.

'Why?'

'Because in times of great need one can come into the pool and see their true self,' Gaia answers softly and finally I could pin it's gender, 'They can also see their deaths and lives. So many have come here for selfish reasons. I have shown them what they wish, but they never seem to like what they see,'

I nod in silence. She was lonely, I could tell it. She also wanted her gifts to be seen as they are, but instead they see them only as mistakes. I shook my head at their stupidity and ask, 'Gaia why are we here?'

Gaia seemed surprised by this because she asked, 'Didn't you come here for some reason?'

'No,' I answer honestly, 'We were dragged in here,'

Gaia seemed to understand because she said, 'Then if you want I will let you go.'

I shook my head, 'Gaia why are you so lonely? Has no one ever come just to see you?'

Gaia seemed to become sad, 'No one has come to see me young one. They only come for information.'

I grew angry, 'That's stupid. Couldn't they see that you just wanted to have someone come to see just you?'

'Your angry?' Gaia asked.

'Yes,' I answered, 'They were selfish idiots that couldn't see that you want a friend. If I could, I would beat them to a pulp for not seeing it,'

The loneliness she must have felt made me angry. I new what it felt like to be lonely even when you were surrounded by people. It wasn't right! I felt Dagda brush against my hand, causing me to look at him. I saw worry in his eyes and spoke, 'Sorry Dagda. I'm just angry because I know hot it feels to be lonely even when people are around.'

'You know what it's like?' Gaia asked, 'But your so young,'

I shook my head, 'I know how you feel. It feels like your alone, so alone. It hurts like a dagger when people just use you. I know what it feels like because ever since I was given to my aunt and uncle I was treated as a slave. The only reason I haven't broken is because I know that I have people now. I know that I'm not alone anymore because I have Dagda and My aunt and her summon. I have them, but you have no one. I feel so angry because I want to help you, but I'm not able to.'

I felt something touch my face and look to see a woman standing there. She stood with a soft smile on her face. Her hair was the same white color as the pool with red and blue accents. Her eyes were a deep silver color. She wore nothing, but it seemed like the water was her clothes. Her hand was soft against my face. She spoke in a soft voice, 'You have helped me little one.'

I was about to protest, but her finger stopped me, 'You showed me that i'm not alone in my loneliness and in time more like you shall come. You reminded me of a girl who came just like you did,' She shook her head before she continued, 'You have people waiting for you that you do not know of yet. I will not hold you here, but I ask that you return here again one day.'

I nod, 'I promise Gaia. I won't be like those before me. I will return to you.'

She smiled and nodded before placing her hand on my brow. I gasp as a warmth seemed to pool from her hand into my head where it traveled through my body and before settling into my heart. She then placed her hand on my Magi causing it to glow softly before turning a beautiful light blue color with red and white mixed in. She withdrew hand hand and my Magi returned to normal. She spoke in a soft voice, 'I've given you two gifts. Use them well. Come back and tell me of your adventures. I would like to see how you grow.'

I nod and felt her embrace me. She then embraced Dagda and whispered to him, but I couldn't hear it. Dagda nodded as he glowed softly. He then leaned into me again. Gaia glowed softly before we started to move again. I gasp as we surfaced and returned to our positions from earlier. We removed our appendages from the water and stood up. I blink and look at Dagda before I ask, "Did that just happen?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah it did."

I looked at my hand and said, "What do you think she gave us?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

I sighed before asking, ''What did she tell you?"

He shook his head, "She asked me to keep a secret. I'll tell you when it's time for me to."

I sighed before nodding. I then remember something, "She seemed like she was expecting us in the beginning, but at the end she seemed like she didn't know why we were there."

Dagda nodded and said, "I wonder why."

I heard the door opened and looked to see the old man walk in with Aunt Petunia. He seemed to be surprised to see us next to the pool and said, "That pool is called the pool of the soul."

I nodded and felt the need to keep the fact that we had met Gaia hidden. I glanced at Dagda and he nodded. I spoke in a surprised tone, "Why do they call it that?"

The old man spoke in a soft tone as he gazed at the pool in longing, "A long time ago the pool was used to see into the future or see who you truly were," He sighed, "There is a legend that a woman of beauty came to this place every day to morn her family and the man that she loved that she thought had perished in a war. She prayed for a way to keep others safe from having to feel the same as she did. The woman came when she was ready to end her life while it was raining. The reason is that the man had returned with another woman. She died believing that he had fallen for another. The fates in pity had made this pool with the woman's soul inside."

"What was her name?" I asked feeling sorry for Gaia.

"Her name was lost for a while before it was found in a language we did not recognize," The old man shook his head, "Now is not the time for legends. Come we have much to do."

The old man turned and began to walk away. Aunt Petunia and I followed him through the door and into the office where he began to look around for a few moments before finding a few scrolls. He handed them to Aunt Petunia and said, "Thank you for taking them where they need to go."

"No problem," She answered before turning to me, "Lyra I need to take these to a few places, so I need you to do as Muka says okay?" I nod with a slight frown causing her to smile warmly and saying, "Good I need to get going. I will be back soon, so have fun and be safe,"

I nod and watch as she left. The old man spoke after a few seconds, "Let us get to the others and begin."

"Others?" I ask while following out of the room.

He moved at a quick pace as he answered, "At the moment 7 other new Summoners have come to us. Now I will be leaving you with them while I meet with my colleges to decide how to go about this."

I nod just as we reached another room. He sent me inside while taking off. I went inside and felt Dagda lean into me while taking a careful glance at the rest of the room. The room was rather plain. The floor was the same as every other floor in the place. Two large tables sat in the middle of the room with a long one on the far end that sat on a raised platform. The tables were made out of plane stone as were the benches. I glance out the large windows on the left side of the room and saw that it close to noon. I felt eyes on me and took stock of the rest of the room. There were three groups of people. The first held a pair of kids that looked around my age. They sat at the table closest to the door. The second was a pair of kids that looked like they were around nine or 10. They stood at the right side of the room. The last held a pair of people who looked like they were 17. They took the table farthest from the door. I blink in confusion when I saw that there were only two in each group. I looked to the window when I heard someone speak. Standing at the window was a boy about a year older than me. He had shoulder length grey hair with neon blue stripes running through it. His eyes were a deep electric blue that seemed to glow with inner power. He stood tall as he walked over to me. His skin was tan where I could see it. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a grinning cat on the front that reminded me of him. He wore simple black cargo pants with black shoes. He wore a dark blue scarf that moved each time he did. His Magi was an electric blue stone the shape of a cats eye settled into a grey necklace. His voice was soft as he spoke, but it was heard by all, "Don't stare at the girl. She's not some science experiment."

I gave him a thankful look that he grinned at. His teeth were sharp and his K-nines looked like fangs. He walked over to me and held out his hand, "Names Cheshire Cat."

I giggled and he rolled his eyes. I say after a few seconds, "Sorry, but really?"

He sighed, "Yup my mom really loved the Alice in wonder land movie."

I giggle again before speaking, "My names Lyra Potter and this is my summon Dagda."

Dagda observed Cheshire before nodding his head, "Greetings."

A female voice burst from the table closest to us, "Dagda or The Dagda is a Celtic god. He rules over protection, warriors, knowledge, magick, fire, prophecy, weather, reincarnation, the arts, initiation, patron of priests, the Sun, healing, regeneration, properity, plentymusc, harps, magicians, artisans, all knowledge."

I blink and look to see a bushy haired girl. Her eyes were a deep, honey brown. Her skin was kind of pale. Her teeth were perfect except for her buck teeth. She wore a light pink blouse with blue pants. Her Magi was a stone that could only be described as ginger and was in the shape of a claw. The stone was set in a long silver necklace. I blink as she blushed lightly and said, "Sorry."

I shook my head as I said, "It's no problem though I would like to know the name of such a knowledgeable person that's my age."

She blushed deeper as she said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

I nod as I say, "It's nice to meet you Hermione. This is Dagda my protector."

Dagda snorted as he nodded to her. Hermione seemed surprised by that.

"Well at least some one finally broke the damn silence in the room," An exuberant voice broke from the table with the 17 year old.

The voice belonged to a large African guy. He was bald. His eyes were a deep orange filled with light and happiness. He wore a leather necklace that held his red Magi which was in the shape of a hammer. He didn't wear a shirt, so you could see his chest were three scars sat on the center of his chest going from his right shoulder to his waist. He wore a pair of plain pants with black running shoes. He let out a yelp as his face met the table.

The hand that did that belonged to a blond haired girl. Her eyes were a deep red with black specs. Her Magi was held in a silver necklace that glowed in the light. Her Magi was a light grey with a few gold swirl marks and in the shape of an arrow head. She wore a red shirt that stopped just below her belly button. She wore a pair of cargo pants with brown boots. She spoke with an accent that I couldn't place, "Ya Shoudnta cussed in front a childrin ya idiot. I thought ya moma taut ya betta than that. I'll be haven a talk wit her when I see her again."

"TALLY! Please don't tell mama," He begged as he went on his knees, "She'll skin me alive,"

"Ya shouldnta cussed than," The girl answered before smiling, "I won tell her if you agree ta let me use Silver as my messenger when I need to,"

"All right," He agreed before turning to us, "Lets introduce ourselves to the kiddies,"

The blond shook her head before speaking, "Ma name is Taliah Heartseeker."

"My names Gale Eastwind," The boy said, "I'm Tally's cousin since her mom is my dads sister,"

I blink before saying, "Hi. I didn't know you could be your age to be a Summoner."

Gale let out a laugh before saying, "I'm 17 which is the limit. You however look like the one who shouldn't be here."

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because you look like your five years old," Some one said.

I look to see that it came from the two over at the wall. Dagda growled and said, "She's old enough. She's 7 for your information!"

I heard a couple of gasps as I took in the two by the wall. They were twins. They had red hair and blue eyes. They wore the same kind of clothes that looked worn. Their Magi however were diffrent. The one on the left had a bright red stone set into a gold necklace. The one on the left had a bright gold stone set into a red necklace. Both were in the shape of a star. They walked forward causing me to want to shrink back. I did a few seconds later as they got closer. Dagda began to growl as he backed into me.

"S-Stop c-can't y-you see that your s-scaring her!" A stuttering voice came from the boy next to Hermione.

He had mousy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore black robes and seemed uncomfortable. His Magi was set in a bracelet and the color of fresh grass. His magi was in the shape of a dagger. He looked slightly scared, but seemed to gain his nerve when he saw everyone looking at him. He continued to speak, "She's scared, so keep your distance and don't be so loud okay."

Everyone seemed to nod and look back at me. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that those days were gone and I wouldn't be abused again. I took another deep breath and stood. Dagda stopped growling and leaned into me. I place my hand in his fur as I breathed easier. The first one to speak again was the boy from before, "My name is Neville Longbottom. It's nice to finally meet you Lyra."

I looked at him in confusion and ask, "What do you mean?"

He seemed to fidget before shaking it off and answering, "Your my god sister. Aunt Lily said that you had died that dreadful night when that dark wizard had attacked your family. I knew something was wrong because I could always feel like you were alive."

"How?" I ask.

He seemed to blush before saying, "We were blood bonded at birth to be brother and sister. Your brother is the same because he always said something was missing when his parents weren't around."

I blink before I felt a smile on my face, "Your one of my brothers?"

He nodded causing me to smile and reach out a hand. He took it and it felt like something I had been missing had finally returned, but I still felt another gap. I finally knew that it would be filled when I met my twin again. He smiled before asking, "What happened to you Lyra?"

I look down as I told him. I told him about what had happened to me as if I was being compelled. I felt a pair of arms surround me and look to see it was Neville. He hugged while whispering, "It won't happen again. I'll tell aunt Lily and she'll fix everything. I promise."

I nod as I bury my head into his chest and felt all the tears I had been holding in burst free. The tears of pain and Loneliness as I cried. I was silent as I cried, but the effect wasn't lost. I heard more gasps and growls. The flow soon stopped and I backed up from Neville and wipe my eyes before looking around the room. Everyone was looking at me with both anger at what I could guess were my uncle and cousin, relief at the fact my aunt hadn't done much to harm we, happy that I was safe now and had Neville, and respect at the fact I could go through that and not be a cold person or lose myself. I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cheshire was grinning and said, "You and Me are going to be friends. I won't take no for an answer."

I felt a smile worm it's way onto my face as I nod, "Alright friends."

The Twins walked over and introduced themselves.

"We are Fred," The left said.

"And George Weasley," The right said.

"WE-"

Want to be-"

"Friends with you-"

"Because no one-"

"Should be alone-

"Like you were," They finished together.

I nod before saying, "Nice to meet you Fred," I pointed to the left, "And George," I pointed to the right while smiling as they seemed to become excited, "I would like if you did become my friends."

They smiled and sang, "Some one can tell the difference other than Charlie and Bill!"

I giggled before a door at the end of the hall opened. The old man walked in with three other people. The first two that followed him were as old as he was. The last one was a red haired lady. She had grey eyes and looked like Aunt Petunia, but younger and with pink streaks. She wore a light red dress and her Magi hung on her neck. Her Magi was a light pink stone with a silver center. Her Magi was in the form of a fang. Her eyes widened upon seeing me before calming down.

The other two people were a diffrent story. The first was a man was tall height with blue hair and green eyes. He looked like a warrior, but also a loving gram pa. His eyes held pride as he looked to us. His eyes settled on me and seemed to stay there. I could feel the sadness in them. He moved his eyes from me and I allowed myself to look over the rest of him. He wore a red robe with green trim. His Magi was in the shape of a flame and was a deep red with emerald swirls. It hung from his neck as a pendent. The second was a woman of short stature who would be seen as a child if not for the wrinkles and grey hair. Her eyes were a light blue that seemed to glow as the swept over us. She wore a blue robe with white fur trim. Her Magi was in the form of an icicle and was a light blue surrounded by white. Hers was a necklace that hung down her neck on a grey metal chain.

"Welcome new Summoners," The old man said, "My name is Muka Sigh and these are my fellow elders. We each became an elder either because we reached S-rank through our power and age or," He gestured to who I guess was my aunt, "You reached it through the tournaments."

I heard Neville gasp and whisper, "She looks like Aunt Lily."

Muka continued, "The elder on my left is Dragoo Liso," He gestured to the warrior man, "The elder on my right is Gracin Calla," The old woman on the right, "And lastly the elder next to Gracin is Iris Evans."

I heard Neville's sharp intake of breath and shook my head as Dragoo took the plate. He spoke in a strong, deep voice as he looked over us, "Each and everyone of you youngsters have become Summoners for each reason that is your own. You will find that no matter where you come from or who you are it doesn't matter. We Summoners gain titles and names through our deeds. We do not become great because of a name, but because of who we are!"

Gracin spoke this time, "We don't care about the reason. We care about who you are as a person. We want each and everyone of you finding where you belong. You could become an explorer of the world we live in, a black smith that creates goods that we need, or you could take to the arena and earn your title in combat," I felt a grin appear on my face and look at Dagda who nodded, "You will create your own path and become the best."

Iris spoke, "Each of us are here to help you and get you started. Today you will be given the essential tools every Summoner needs to have. Use them as well as the books that we sent you to become great."

The words echo in the room. I felt a smile bloom onto my face as warm flooded my chest. I would become great and nothing would stop me. I looked at the group around me and smiled. I am not alone anymore and I knew they would help me as I help them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My original idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

**(Take note that any Harry Potter Characters that don't have the same hair and eye color as they were depicted on any harry potter website is because I am the author and use my creative license to do so)**

**Okay hit me with a review please and I hope you like this chapter. It will hopefully open up some more information and help you guys out with understanding What Summoners and summons can do. Some idea's were inspired by a few things, so ask questions and now I'm done talking.**

Things to know:

**Wind seeker-** attacks are in bold

Chapter three:

Muka and the other elders each held a box that they placed onto the table. Muka held a paper in hand and was reading it before he smiled. Cheshire, Neville, the twins, and I settled at the same table as Hermione. We each watched as the elders opened the boxes before taking a seat. Muka was the only one standing.

"So what do you think their going to do?" Hermione asked.

I shrug from my place in between Neville and Cheshire, "I don't know, but I do know that whatever's in the boxes are the tools Iris talked about."

The others shrugged as the twins started to commentate. I held back a giggle.

"So George what are the elders up to do you think?" Fred asked as he watched Muka like a hawk.

"I don't know Fred. I think elder Muka," He bent down and gestured for us to get closer as he whispered, "Is reading something he shouldn't read in public. I mean look at how intensely he's looking at that thing,"

Hermione's face became covered in a blush as she began to mutter under her breath. Neville looked kinda confused while I understood what they were talking about since I had found Aunt Petunia's stash of secret books. Cheshire was snickering causing me to realize he knew about it too. I shook my head as Fred spoke, "Well George I think you may be right, but that would mean he's a pervert."

Neville stiffened and seemed to finally know what they were talking about. Fred and George seemed to realize that we all know what their talking about. They were both grinning ear to ear as they say, "The little ickle kiddies know about the inappropriate stuff our parents tried to hide!"

I shook my head as a throat was cleared. We turned to the elders and watched as Muka held the paper and spoke, "Alright it's time for us to begin. Each of you will be called up here and be given an item from each box. We will go in alphabetical order."

I felt a smile tug onto my lips as the twins groan in disappointment. I shook my head as I whispered, "Best keep your mind out of the gutter. We need to keep our minds on track because we're just about to begin the next step on our journey as Summoners!"

They nod as Muka called out, "Cheshire Cat."

Cheshire stood and went up to the elders. He went from Muka's box to Dragoo's box to Gracin's box, and then to Iris's box. He then came back and sat down. In his arms, he held a grey bracelet with a blue jewel, a blue bag about the size of a small duffle bag, a pair of grey shoes, and a deck of cards. I blink just as Muka called out, "Gale Eastwind."

I listened as he called out each name and saw the colors that each person got. Gale got all of the items in red where as Taliah got them in either pale gold or grey. Hermione got them in red or orange. Neville got them in green. I got my bracelet in gold with the jewel being black. The bag was green, the shoes were blue. Fred and George each got red and gold. I looked at the deck of cards and blink. They were the same white and blue color. I blink before turning back to the elders as Muka spoke, "Each of you have received what looked like a bracelet, a bag of some sort, a pair of shoes, and a deck of cards. Each of us shall explain what their uses are," The elders look at each other and nod before Muka continued, "The bracelet is used to calculate your money, see the health of your summon, contact people, tells people you are, and documents what summons you've met and all the battles you've had. It is called Index of Summoner or IOS."

Dragoo spoke now, "The bag is holds within it a deck holder, a carrying case full of crystals that you will use to catch summons, and a carrying case for medicine."

Gracin took the lead, "The shoes will adapt to any kind of weather when you use them. Many people have died due being unprepared for the weather, so these shoes were made in order to prevent that or at least try to."

Iris spoke as she looked over us and her eyes again stopped on me, "The cards are what is known as ability cards. This allows the Summoner to aid their summon in battle, but also outside of battle. These can be used in the mortal world."

Muka stood once more and spoke, "Now follow us and we shall get down to another reason we're here."

We all got up. I put on the bracelet and put away everything else, but the cards into my bag. I grabbed the deck holder and strapped it onto my waist after I put the cards in. I followed the others who had done the same after seeing me do it. We followed the elders through the doors behind them and out into a wide hallway. They led us from the hallway to a second door that led outside. The sunlight was bright and cause me to cover my eyes before I blinked when I heard gasps. Before us was a large field. Their were two platforms on either side with a single platform on the left side. The field was in the shape of a rectangle where we stood on the long side. Iris walked over to the platform as the elders to various seats. Iris stood tall as she turned to us. Her eyes were alight with joy as she said, "This is where you all shall experience your first taste of the Summoner life style!"

I giggle before I look at Dagda, who had a grin that was so large it nearly scared me. I blink before I ask, "Are we going to battle?"

Iris nodded as she said, "We want you to gain your first taste of battle here, so you know how to do it in the future."

We all nod as Hermione says, "That makes sense, but I wish we could have just red how to do it in our books. I mean I red that we would learn how to battle here, but I thought they were going to tell us how to."

Iris shook her head while I say,"Sometimes it's better to learn by doing then by reading or being told how to do it. I mean I learned how to do everything by doing."

Hermione blinked before thinking about it. She soon nodded and said, "Your right, but I still prefer learning from books."

I shook my head and said, "Than it's a good thing we're friends now."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because it means I'll be helping you learn by doing and you'll be helping me learn by reading and listening." I answer.

She blinked before nodding when Iris spoke,"Now that that's out of the way. We'll pair you off to battle. Now first up are Gale and Taliah because their the oldest."

Gale and Taliah nodded as Iris spoke, "Now to get it out of the way. I want each of you to turn on the IOS. All you have to do is tap the crystal on top."

We all did so and holographic screens appeared. Everyone's was a bright blueish color. I watch at it says, "Welcome to the index of Summoners."

It asks me basic questions like what's my name, how old I am, and other stuff like that. When I finished it asked to scan my Magi. It directed me to put my Magi on top of the crystal and I did. My Magi glowed softly before returning to the way it had been. After that a camera popped up on the screen and said, "Picture."

I pressed the camera on the screen which felt like my hand was touching glass. I shook off the feeling as I smile at the camera. It took my picture as it said, "Summoner Lyra Potter, age 7, sex female, summons 3."

I blink at the last thing. 3 summons(This is to set a mood later. You won't find out what the wind gave her until later), but I only have one. How can I have three? I blink just as Iris said, "Alright it's time to get started!"

Gale and Taliah nodded as they walked to either side of the field and got onto the platforms. The platforms lit up before a holographic screen appeared above them. Gale and Taliah's names, pictures, ages, and amount of summons appeared. Gale had two and Taliah had three. Iris beamed at that as she said, "Alright this is good because I can use this to show you how to switch between the summons you have in a battle. Anyone else who has more than one will not be using them. Gale and Taliah I want you to have a two on two battle. Substitutions are allowed. I assume both of you know what your doing?"

Gale nodded as he and Taliah messed with their IOS's before standing still. Gale moved first and spoke in a clear voice, "From the forge under the ocean come to my side, Gold!"

Gale's gate appeared in a flash. The gate was a deep red with a hammer on either side in black. The door opened and his first summon appeared. The summon was about the size of a Shetland pony. It was a reptile that stood on two legs and wore a pair of leather pants. It's looked like a gold sea serpent. It's eyes were a deep grey that stared at Taliah impatiently. He wore two leather bracers on either arm and in his clawed paws sat a large stone hammer.

"Really ya choose him as yur first? I would think you would have chosen Diamond first," Taliah shook her head as she said, "From the sky above us come and take me away, Winddancer!"

Taliah's gate appeared like Gale's. Her gate was a deep grey with mini golden tornadoes. The gate opened and her summon walked out. The summon was a cute little chibi girl. She wore a kimono that was grey with green leaves and trees. Her eyes were a playful green. She had a pair of little wings on her back that fluttered lightly. She giggled as she held up two small fans.

Gale twitched and said, "You say I should send out Diamond and you sent out Winddancer. I mean really."

Taliah rolled her eyes as she looked over at Iris. Iris took the hint and said, "Alright the battle between Gale Eastwind and Taliah Heartseeker starts, NOW!"

Gale was the first to speak, "Alright Gold hit the little Chibi with **Hammer smash**."

Taliah rolled her eyes as Gold ran forward with his hammer glowing a deep red. Winddancer watched Gold approach and jumped back to avoid his attack seconds before it would have hit her. The hammer his the ground and caused dust to rise. Taliah spoke in a bored voice, "Winddancer hit Gold with **Windshuriken**."

A screech of wind was heard as the dust cleared. Gold was hit by what looked like throwing stars made of wind. The stars were a deep green with a grey aura surrounding them. Gold flew back before standing again as he shook his head. He glared at Winddancer who giggled and jumped up and down. Fred spoke from my left as everyone of us stared at the two, "Well that's a surprise. How could something so cute be so..."

"Powerful?" I ask causing him to nod.

Iris spoke as Gold fired off a red blast from his hammer after Gale order him to use **Laserfire**, "Summons like Winddancer are very underestimated because of their cuteness. This makes them deadly because while they may be cute their powerful. I know a guy who had a fluffy pink rabbit with the most adorable eyes that blasted a gigantic summon across the room with enough power to crack the walls."

My eyes widen before I look to the two battling summons. Winddancer was dodging each attack without trouble. Gold was beginning to look very angry as he started firing off attack without Gale's orders. Winddancer was hit with one finally and flew back to land in front of Taliah. She rose to her feet and glared at Gold. Taliah quickly ordered another attack, "Hit him with **Winding Tornado**!"

Winddancer waved her fans back and forth as they glowed. An emerald Tornado flew from the fans and headed strait to Gold. Gold jumped away, but Tornado changed directions and hit him. The attack sent him strait into the ground and soon Winddancer let up. Gold's body glowed before Gale's gate opened and he turned into a ball of red before zooming inside. Gale sighed before he called out, "Halls of Valhalla open and greet me, my Diamond!"

His Gate glowed before another Summon walked out. The Summon was human like with only a few differences. The first thing that I noticed was the wings and claws. The wings were a deep red with with a brown brown outline. The claws were a deep black that seemed to absorb the light that hit them. The summon was a female dressed in armor holding a sword and shield. The woman had deep red hair and seemed to glow. She wore an armor chest plate and arm guards. Her bottom half was covered in a armored skirt. Her feet and legs under the skirt were that of birds. The woman's eyes were a deep grey that held boredom. Taliha let out a laugh before she lifted up her hand. A screen appeared and asked, "Do you wish to switch your summons?"

Anticlimactic and more than slightly disappointing echoed through my head from a part of my mind I had no knowledge of as I stared at the screen. I blink and wonder where it had come from before shaking it off as I stare in amazement. Taliha had hit yes and suddenly she was engulfed in light. I cover my eyes before the light was gone. Winddancer was being turned into energy before flowing into Taliah's gate. Taliha began to grin a blood thirsty grin which had Gale whimper slightly. She spoke with happiness and glee, "From the winds of the north, fly with me Fallenstorm!"

Her gate lit up like a firecracker as it opened. Wind flooded the area with a cold chill. I shivered lightly before gasping as the summon came from within. The summon was tall with raven black wings. He had the lower half of a frost covered wolf with the upper half of a man. The summons skin was pale where is could be seen under a black fur coat. His hair was a pale grey and his eyes were an icy blue. The summon looked around before turning to face Diamond. This revealed a bow on his back and a pair of knives at his side. I felt my hands itch at the sight of the blades and wondered, dimly why? I shook my head as Gale growled, "Well Diamond it's time to settle the score."

Diamond nodded as she focused on Fallenstorm. She let her hand fall to her side where a sword sat in a sheath. Gale looked over at Taliah and asked, "Aren't you going to go first?"

Taliah shook her head with a laugh as she said, "Now why would I ruin the fun though I will be doing something first if that's what you mean."

Her hand moved to her deck holder and she removed a few cards. She looked them over before nodding and putting all but one back. She grinned as she she said, "Messenger of the gods: Hermes!"

The card shown before breaking into a load of feathers before swirling together and forming a chibi guy in Greek wear with a feathered cap. The chibi was holding a large bag and looked at Taliah. Gale groaned before Taliah spoke, "Hermes please give a gift to my opponent."

The chibi grinned and nodded as he put his hand in the bag before pulling it out again with a pile of purple goop in his hand. With a grunt, he flung it at Diamond before disappearing with a flash of feathers. I dimly wondered what that goo was going to do and felt excitement at seeing it fill me. I wonder why? Shaking my head, I was caught off guard when the goo exploded causing dust to stir. I cover my eyes before opening them and gasp at the sight before me. Diamond stood with three rings surrounding her legs and two on her wings. Gale groaned and said, "I knew I should have attacked instead of asking questions. Diamond use **Valkyries slash**."

Diamond unsheathed her sword and slashed downward three times. A beam of red light appeared and three copies of Diamond appeared. The copies launched themselves at Fallenstorm and hit him six times. Fallenstorm shook his head after they did that while Taliah snickered, "Really Gale that the best you got. Fallenstorm hit Diamond with **C****all of the hunt**."

Fallenstorm nodded as he raised his head. His head was engulfed in grey light before a wolf's head had taken his place. He let out a thundering howl before lowing his head. Golden lightning surrounded the field as a hurricane appeared. The hurricane and lightning solidified into a trio of wolves and a flock hawks. The hawks and wolves charged forward and hit Diamond as she used her sword to try and bat them away. The attack ended with a flourish as Fallenstorm charged forward and hit Diamond with twin slashes of the knives at his side. The hawks and wolves disappeared as Fallenstorm's head returned to normal. Diamond's body seemed to stiffen before she fell to the ground. The rings around her wings and legs disappeared. Gale shook his head as he yelled, "Common Diamond you can do it. We need to show these two what we're made of. I know you can do it. Come on Diamond I know you can!"

Diamond seemed to shake before she slowly rose with gritted teeth. She stood and glared at Fallenstorm as she nodded her head. Gale smiled as he said, "Alright hit him with **Valhalla's calling**!"

Diamond seemed to smirk before she closed her eyes and began to sing in a voice both melodious and sorrowful:

Oh the battle long and hard,

Here our voices in the call...

Your souls are weary;

Your armor chipped.

Your duty to the good king done and gone,

Let us take you...

To our halls;

where the gods lay;

Let us take you to Valhalla.

Oh brave warrior,

Let your soul rest among the hero's...

It's time to go to;

It's time to go to Valhalla's halls.

Light swirled around the summons. Diamond glowed a light red as she approached Fallenstorm. Fallenstorm seemed to grow weaker with each step Diamond took. Taliah was speechless as Fallenstorm fell to the ground in a deep slumber as Diamond stood in front of him. Fallenstorm lay like a fallen warrior who had been struck down by a true blade. Words seemed to come to mind as I began to whisper, "Diamond, Species: Valkyrie, Class: Caster/knight, Element: Wind/arcane/holy, Rank: warrior. Fallenstorm, Species: FallenAngel/wolf, Class: seeker/knight, Element: Wind/lightning, rank: warrior. Diamond, sub class: Bard. Fallenstorm, Sub class: Hunter."

I shook my head and saw Cheshire, the twins, Neville, and Hermione looking at me with something akin to shock. I blink before shaking my head as Fallenstorm glowed softly before becoming a light and Diamond grinning from ear to ear. Gale cheered as he jumped from the platform and hugged a rapidly shrinking and changing Diamond. Diamond now looked like a little kid with over-sized wings, a red tunic, and a red skirt. Taliha sighed before she got off the platform and walked over to the duo. She held out her hand while saying, "That was a good match."

Gale nodded as he let go of Diamond and shook Taliah's hand, "Yeah it was a great match."

The two walked back over while Taliah said, "You've gotten better, but you still need some work."

Gale rolled his eyes and nodded. Diamond giggled from his shoulder. Taliah then asked, "Diamond take care of the idiot fer me will ya?"

Diamond giggled as she said, "Sure Taliah. I'll keep him in line for you when your not there."

Taliah nodded as they got over to us. Iris grinned as she said, "That was what I was talking about. Summons can be amazing in battle," She turned to Taliah, "Now that was a big surprise when it came to the use of the cards, but I'm guessing your dad helped you out with it?"

"Ya Meh Da's been teachin me since I was a littel child," Taliah answered with pride.

"I would expect no less of Darik Heartseeker," Iris answered, "How is he anyway?"

"He's been teachin the little uns," Taliah answered with a shrug, "Moma and 'im been teachin them bout bein Summoner's ta praper them fa dier jounay,"

"I would expect not less and I'm guessing that your father is the one you spent time around as a little girl?" Iris asked.

"Mosta a da time," Taliah answered while looking at the ground.

"I see," Iris seemed to mull over the information before smiling, "Your Mother was usually called in to help keep the division from acting like idiots. How is she doing by the way? I heard she and the other hunters in her division got hurt last month,"

"Moma is fone, sha jus be needin sum rest," Taliah answered with a small smile, "She be tellin meh and ma summons sum storays. Papa been helpin me wit ma summons. Dey told meh ta tell ya hi when I saw yah,"

Iris smiled and nodded, "I'm glad. Now we should get around to the others. Now does anyone have any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and Iris chuckled before nodding to her. Hermione seemed to take a second before asking with a slight blush on her face, "Why did Taliah speak without an accent during the battle, but with her accent outside of it?"

Iris nodded while Taliah and Gale chuckled, "Summoners, as you know come from all over the world. Taliah's father comes from a village on one of the key islands in Ages. The name of this village is Valks. Her father traveled here when he became a Summoner and traveled around with Taliah's mother, Gale's mother, and I. They went back to Valks before moving to another village on the main land."

Hermione nodded before asking, "Are there regular animals here?"

Iris giggled and nodded,"There are regular animals in Ages. You may be asked by the Hunters, Rangers, and many others to help out with keeping both wild summons and animals in check if they have been attacking or bothering any of the towns or villages."

"Why?" Hermione asked with confusion clear on her face.

"Because while many people are Summoners here in Age," Iris began with a sigh, "some people don't always have the time or the patience to deal with them and," She began to grin, "It gives you a chance to make a name for yourself as well as earn some extra money,"

I was kinda confused as I asked, "Where will we keep our money?"

Iris smiled as she turned to me, "Your IOS will electronically hold your money while the bank here in Eclipse holds your actual money."

I blink before Hermione asks, "How will they know and how do we use the money in the mortal world?"

Iris smiled as she said, "You will need to work it out with the bank here, but it usually works out. You will be using the banks that deal with Summoners and the bank Magicals use called Gringotts."

Fred and George smile as they ask, "Will we be the only ones with access to it?"

Iris blinked before nodding, "Unless you wish it other wise."

Hermione asked, "What if we don't have family here? Where do we start getting money?"

Iris giggled as she said, "When your done here, you will be given 100 Colds which equal to 10 galleons and 100 in any other currency in the mortal world."

Hermione's eyes widen while I file the information away. Fred and George murmur, "Awesome!"

Iris grinned as she spoke, "Okay kiddies I'm going to start with the new bee's. Hermione you go against Fred."

The twins pouted as they ask, "Why?"

Iris grinned, "You'll have a chance to battle together at a later time. We want to see how you battle alone."

Fred and Hermione walk over to the platforms before getting on them awkwardly. The platforms lit up and the screens appear. Hermione and Fred had one summon each. Hermione called out, " The histories of the world are open to me, Vilcan!"

I blink and realize that it was an unknown variant of Vulcan(Don't worry Crookshanks shall appear soon). Hermione's gate appeared and it was a sight to see. The gate was what could only be described as ginger. It had a large ancient tome on one side and Quill and ink on the other. The Summon that walked out of the gate was a child humanoid tigress. She held a book in her arms. She wore a silky robe the color of fire and her eyes were a deep red. Her fur was a deep ginger with black stripes. She stood tall and looked around before smiling as she gazed back at Hermione. Hermione grinned as she said, "We're about to battle Vilcan!"

Vilcan nodded as she turned to Fred. Fred grinned before calling out, "The sadness in the world has grown to strong, come forth and bring the laughter, Kurama!"

Fred's gate appeared. A grinning fox sat on either side of the golden doors. Fred's summon was a beautiful reddish-orange Fox. The fox had three tails and was about the size of a full grown mastiff. It's eyes were a bright red with flecks of emerald. The fox sat down in front of Fred and stared at Vilcan with something akin to boredom. Fred laughed as he said, "Common Kurama let's see if they can stand up to us!"

Kurama snorted and nodded as he slowly stood. Hermione gulped lightly before asking, "How do we know our summons attacks?"

"They should come up on the IOS screen," Iris answered with a small sigh.

Hermione nodded with Fred and the IOS screens appeared. They looked over the attacks before Hermione spoke, "Alright Vilcan let's see what you can do. Use **Knowledge Seeker**!"

Vilcan's eyes glowed before her book opened. Hermione gasped as a paper appeared in her hands. She then nodded to herself as she said, " Use **Raging Quill **Before he does anything."

Vilcan lifted up her arm before swinging it down. Red feathers shot from her sleeve and headed for Kurama. Kurama jumped over most of them. One of the Quills hit his left leg and sunk in before exploding. Kurama let out a small yelp as he stumbled before he regained his footing. Fred looked at the screen on his IOS and whistled, "Dang that's a bit of damage. Kurama if she fires anymore of those either dodge them or use one of your own attacks okay?"

Kurama nodded before Hermione asked, "You can do that?"

Iris nodded as she said, "Most do not know this, but you can allow your summon to act on their own during a battle. It is actually one of the ways higher ranked Summoner fight."

Fred nodded before looking over the list and saying, "Alright use **Kitsune Bi**."

Kurama swished his tails back and forth multiple times. 8 balls of red light appeared and floated around Kurama. Hermione looked as confused as Vilcan. Kurama moved his tails and like puppets the lights followed. They soon were dancing around Vilcan. Vilcan seemed to understand what they were as she seemed to gulp. Kurama snickered and one of the lights moved forward. Vilcan tried to swat it away, causing it to explode. The explosion triggered the others and soon the field was once again covered in smoke. I covered my eyes and felt someone place something soft over my mouth. I glanced over and saw that Cheshire had covered my mouth with his long scarf. The scarf was so long that it covered his mouth as well. He spoke in a soft voice, "This will protect you from dust getting in your mouth."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," He answered, "want to travel together?"

I thought about it for a few seconds before I asked, "Don't we have to be 10 years old?"

"Nah we have to be at least 8," He answered, "I meant next year when we're both 8 years old,"

I blink before asking, "How old are you?"

"7 years old June 31st," He answered.

"Wow I turned 7 yesterday," I said, "You look a year older than 7,"

Cheshire shook his head lightly, "Mom's family ages fast. I've always looked a year older than I am. Mom said it's a curse, but I don't mind it."

I smile and nod, "Sure, but we'll have to get to know each other before then."

Cheshire seemed to smile as we turn back to the battle once the dust started to settle, "Of course, plus I know my mom would feel better about me traveling."

I smile just as the dust cleared. Vilcan stood with ash covering her. She shook it off while looking a little worse for wear. Hermione gasped before asking, "Are you alright Vilcan?"

Vilcan nodded before she glared at Kurama. Kurama was snickering because Vilcan's fur was all over the place. She tried to pat it down before sighing. Hermione winced before saying,"You'll get a thorough when we get home."

Vilcan nodded while Fred snickered and said, "Good one Kurama when we get home, let's use that one on Percy, but a lot less strong, okay."

Kurama nodded while Hermione growled, "Let's teach them a lesson Vilcan. Use **Historic world.**"

Vilcan's book glowed red before opening. The world seemed to become black and white as four horsemen appeared and charged around the two. Vilcan's robe had become a gown and she directed the horsemen to attack Kurama. The leader nodded as he led the charge. Kurama growled as he dodged the attacks. He set out more** Kitsune Bi** and three of the horsemen disappeared into smoke. The last had dodge the lights and hit Kurama with a glowing red sword. Kurama flew back as the horsemen bowed to Vilcan and disappeared. The world returned to normal and Kurama soon stood. He growled lightly as he glowed. The glow faded and to the shock of everyone, but Fred and George, where Kurama once stood was a man. He was a tall redhead with red flecked green eyes. His eyes were a deep emerald green compared to the crimson red they had been. He wore a green haori and white pants. He had his fox ears and tails. He glared at Vilcan as Fred gasped. Fred then smiled as he said, "Kurama you really should have told me your type changed when you changed form."

Kurama snorted and waved his hand. Fred nodded before looking at the screen and saying, "Alright try using **Rose Whip.**"**  
**

Kurama nodded as he reached into his hair. I felt confused until he pulled out a white little seed. Hermione raised an eyebrow after she got over her shock and asked, "What can a seed possibly do?"

Kurama closed his eyes for a few seconds and the seed grew into a blood red rose. He then raised his hand and slashed it down in a whipping motion. The rose petals flew off as the thorny stem turned into a flexible thorny whip. Kurama slashed the whip at Vilcan multiple times before the whip dissolved into flower petals. Vilcan stiffened before crying out and glowing. I felt the urge to speak again, "Vilcan, species: Tiger/human, Class: Researcher, element: Fire, rank: Rookie. Kurama, Species: Kitsune/demon, Class: Mage/seeker, Element: Grass/fire, Rank: Rookie. Vilcan sub class: unknown. Kurama sub class: Shape changer/ Prankster."

I felt a bit tired, but shook it off. Cheshire and everyone, but the elders sitting by the field and the duo on the field stared at me. Cheshire asked, "Lyra what did you just say?"

I blink before say, "I don't know. I had the urge to talk and all that came out."

Iris spoke in a soft voice as she stared at me, "Only Summoners of certain clans have that ability. What's your full name?"

"Lyra Lunar Potter-Evans," I answer causing her to gasp softly before smiling.

"Your Lily's child aren't you?" She asked and I nodded, "I should have known when Veris came back, but I was unwilling to believe it," She shook her head, "Nows not the time. The ability you have is one most would kill for. I suggest when you get the urge to talk whisper it,"

I nod and we turn back to the two. Vilcan disappeared into Hermione's gate and Fred jumped from his platform. Hermione sighed as Kurama glowed and shifted back into fox form as he shrank and lost one of his tails. He was about the size of a bulldog when he stopped shrinking. He walked with Fred over to the middle of the field where Hermione stood. They shook hands and Hermione spoke, "That was a good match."

"Yeah you almost got us," Fred agreed while glancing at Kurama, "Maybe we can battle again sometime,"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, I would like that."

They walked back over and Iris sent Neville and George out. Cheshire let out a smile laugh as he said, "I guess it's me against you then."

I nod and look over at the two. They did as the others did and both only had one summon. Neville started by saying, "Guardian of the forest come forth and defend, Gaia!"

Neville's gate appeared and I felt a gasp leave my lips. His gate was...alive. No other words could describe it. Tree's and plants grew all over it with flowers of all kinds springing up. They were so vibrant and full of life no words could truly describe it's beauty. The gate soon opened and the summon that walked out was just as beautiful as the gate. Long, flowing hair that touched the ground. A dress that seemed to be made of living plants. Eyes the color of the deepest and liveliest green. Her skin was the color of fresh tilled dirt. She held a staff in one hand and a sword on her waist. The staff was made of vines that looked and felt alive. She looked around before focusing on Neville with a kind, motherly smile. Neville smiled back as if in complete ease, "Hello Gaia. We're about to battle."

I knew she wasn't the Gaia I saw before, but it felt weird to know there were two Gaia's out there. Gaia nodded as she turned to George who looked like he had just lost the jackpot prize and had to pay the winner out of his pocket. He then shook his head and said, "In the silence of the night, come forth and play, Bastet!"

Freds gate appeared and I felt like my soul was about to cry out in want. A ruby red gate with a regal looking gold cat sitting on a throne with egyptian writing. The gate opened and out walked the summon. Golden fur, covered in spots as black as night. Golden eyes and a slim body. It also wore a necklace with a golden eye. The summon looked like a large version of a margay. The scent of sand and warm sun hit my nose and I felt like I was home. The summon looked around before looking at George. George smiled as he said, "Alright girl we're about to battle, so are you ready to play?"

Bastet nodded as she turned towards Gaia in a way that was both graceful and lazy. Kurama let out a laugh as he said, "Princess will win this."

I glance at him as Bastet glared at him. Fred shook his head as he said, "Kurama we need to let them focus or do you want Bastet to prank you again?"

Kurama shook his head rapidly as he shut his mouth with a click. I blink before shrugging it off and turning to the two. Bastet looked at Gaia impatiently as George and Neville looked at their attacks. George looked up first and said, "Okay let's start this off. Bastet use **Eye of Ra**!"

Bastet's necklace glowed brightly as 5 golden hawks appeared. The hawks swarmed Gaia and seemed to scan her. Gaia tried to whack them away without a lot of success. A list appeared in Georges hands much like with Hermione's, but seemed shorter. George nodded before saying, "Alright Bastet let's see if these stats are right, Use **Nine lives** on Gaia."**  
**

Bastet glowed bright gold before nine of her appeared only they seemed to be made of either gold, shadows, and fire. Bastet flicked her tail and one of the nine attacked. The first to attack was one of the fires. She attacked head on and Gaia whacked the fire cat with her staff 2 times. The fire cat let out a roar as it disappeared. George let out a whistle and said, "So far the pretty ladies stats are correct. Let's see what our golden friends can do?"

One of the golden's attacked this time from the side, they seemed to be slower than the fire, but also stronger. Gaia had to whack it 3 times before it disappeared. George nodded and one of the shadows disappeared. Gaia gripped her staff and seemed to be waiting. Neville was assessing the situation before saying, "Gaia use your senses to find it."

Gaia closed her eyes and when shadow cat appeared out of her shadow she whacked it only once. Hm that means that each of the cats is strong somewhere. Stealth is the shadow cats, Gold is the assaults, and fire cats are the speeds. I must have said something because Cheshire spoke, " I agree though I think gold is more of the main defensive ones or berserkers."

I nod while filing the information away. It could be useful later. George seemed to nod as he observed Neville. Out of the twins George seems to be the planner while Fred is the tricky front runner. Neville seemed to be doing the same and it hits me. Neville is using the time to asses his opponents. We may be young, but even I can see where kids are strong due to how I grew up. I shook my head and focus on the task at hand. Neville finally seemed to have a plan, " Gaia I want you to use **Earths shadow** to take out those copies, then use **Heart of the earth** to do some damage."

Gaia smiled as her shadow glowed bright green. Her shadow then became black as night as it seeped into the earth and moved it. The very ground shook as the shadow created a hand of earth and grasped the clones. The hand clenched around the clones before disappearing into the earth. Gaia then raised her staff and tapped the ground. Holes began to open and George cursed. I felt a grin appear on my face as Gaia sank into the ground. Roots shot up at Bastet, who began to jump over the holes. Gaia soon raised herself from one of the holes on a root that struck Bastet in the face. Bastet flew in front of George's platform. She raised herself as Gaia's attack disappeared. The holes filled in and Gaia once again stood in the place she began. Bastet growled and glared at Gaia. George smiled before saying, "Lets create a home field advantage. Bastet use **Sands of the gods**."

Bastet grinned as she glowed. Around her sand began to flow from seemingly no where. Dunes appeared and soon no solid earth was in the field of battle. Gaia seemed to become uneasy as Bastet sat on the sand with ease. Fred let out a whistle and said, "That gives me a good idea for a prank."

I felt the smile on my face grow. They were pranksters, those twins. I heard Cheshire chuckle and look to see him grinning through the scarf. He looked at me and could see what few else could. I felt the smile on my face bloom into a grin. I had found not one, not two, but three fellow pranksters and one who could match me when it came to pranks. Any mishap Dudley had at school was all me. I framed him for everything. Uncle Vernon had to bribe the school not expel the fat boy about a year ago. I shook my head and turned back to the situation at hand. Bastet was grinning a grin I had only seen on my face and now Cheshire's. George spoke with a soft smile on his face as he said, "Alright my dear Bastet use **Huntress of the sands**."**  
**

Baset seemed to turn into shadow as she sank into the sand dune under her. Gaia seemed to lose her cool as Baset started to appear and attack before disappearing only to do the same somewhere else. Neville seemed to grow nervous before say, "Gaia use **Roots of the Earth** to heal yourself."

Gaia nodded as he legs glowed and became roots. The roots dug into the sand and seemed to grow longer and longer. George let out a small laugh as he said, "That won't work. Bastet turned all the dirt into sand, so you won't find anything solid."

The roots shriveled up after a few more moments as Gaia's legs turned back. Neville seemed to grow panicked before he said, "Try using **Mothers gift** on yourself!"

Gaia seemed to glow and after a few moments seemed healed, kinda. She looked a little worse for wear, but good enough to fight. I looked between them and knew George would win. He seemed to have a better grasp on this than Neville, most likely from planning diffrent pranks. I will get his and Fred's contact info, thats a promise. I shook my head as George chuckled and said, "Alright Bastet let's end this with **Hand of the ****Goddess**."**  
**

I felt a pang in my heart as the part of me from before rose up. I felt disapproval as Baset glowed brightly. 'How wasteful,' The thought came from that part of me. I felt my eyebrows furrow as it continues, ' He should have used a less risky attack. There is no telling what it will do.' I blink and was feeling weird just as a black glow took over Bastet. She seemed to turn into a a large black panther with golden eyes and attack. Gaia cried out before glowing. I whispered, "Bastet, Species: Cat, Class: Ruler/mage, Element: Fire/Earth/Darkness, Rank: Rookie. Gaia, Species: Human/Guardian, class: Ruler/Knight, Element: Plant/Earth, Rank: Rookie. Bastet, Subclass: Unkown. Gaia, Subclass: Guardian/Unknown."

I felt a bit weak and felt my body tilt. Cheshire caught me just as Iris walked over. She handed me something in a bottle. I blink before looking at her in confusion. She smiled and said, "It's a potion made by wizards. It'll taste bad, but like most medical potions it has to be to preserve their potency. They can't add sweet things or it will make the potion ineffective and so people don't get addicted to the potions."

I nod and drank it. I immediately felt like bringing it back up at the taste, but pushed through it. I stuck out my tongue after I finished it. I felt better, but man that stuff tasted like week old milk. I was surprised when some one held a water bottle in front of me. I look to see it was Cheshire. He smiled and said, "I came from a Summoner/Wizard family. My mother's potions taste like crap, so mom makes sure to have a bottle of water nearby before giving us something sweet."

I nod and took it. I downed the water before sighing and taking out the sweet he held out. It was a light brown color. I blink before taking a bite and moaning a little at the taste. He gave a grin as he said, "I knew my homemade chocolate would taste good."

I look at him in confusion as I downed it and felt even better. I stood with ease causing Iris to blink before letting out a laugh. She spoke at my confused look, "Our family, the Summoners at least, heal faster with chocolate or sweets."

I nod as Cheshire spoke, "Good because it means I'll be able to use you as my taste tester. My sister will not touch them unless someone eats them first."

I blink and ask, "Why? They taste soooo goood!"

Cheshire rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "I usually make them weird ingredients and have a specific way of making them. This batch was milk chocolate with Viper bee honey and a the sap of an ash tree."

I blink before asking, "Whats a viper bee?"

Iris twitched before saying, "Their some of the deadliest bees in the world because their sting will kill in three hours unless it's treated immediately and usually there's more than one viper bee. No one knew they made honey. How in the name of the fates and spirits did you get close enough to get some?"

Cheshire blinked before saying much to my amusement and Iris's disbelief, "I just walked up to the nearest one and asked politely while bring a few of the flower we have in the garden to see the queen. They brought me to her and I saved one of the queens children from being harmed by a rival nest. We became friends and the queen asked me to take the child that was attacked with me and let's me have unlimited access to the honey until my friend is ready to make her own hive."

I smile and say, "You have yourself a taste tester if you allow me to have sweets when I either need them or want them."

He nodded and grinned before saying, "Sure. I need a new one since i'll be traveling next year."

I grin and we shook hands. Neville and George walked over and Iris set us out. The field had restored itself after a few minutes and I gulped lightly at the feeling in my heart. Dagda had disappeared for some reason and Iris shouted, "He is back in your Crystomanc. Your summon can only battle if he is summoned from the gate."

I nod and stood across from Cheshire. He smiled and said, "Good luck."

"You as well," I say.

I heard gasps, but ignore it as I looked at Cheshire's screen. He had three summons as well. Iris grinned before saying, "Two on two-"

I shook my head causing Iris to gain a look of confusion along with the other elders. I spoke, "I don't know where one of them came from and the other was a gift. I don't know either of their names and at the moment I think it would be best not to fight blind."

Iris nodded after a few moments, "If you wish to battle with only one fine. Alright this is a one on one battle between Cheshire Cat and Lyra Potter. Begin!"

Cheshire said, "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and said, "From what I've seen chivalry is mostly dead in this day and age."

He shook his head, "My mother made sure My father and I were Chivalrous since she came from a french pure blood family."

I blink before nodding, "Alright if you say so."

I close my eyes and grip my magi. I felt a rush go through my veins at the thought of my first battle. I felt a pulse go through my body as I open my eyes and say, "Come from my soul and protect me always, Dagda!"

My gate appeared and I heard people gasp. I watched as it opened and felt my mouth drop open. Dagda walked out, but he was a bit diffrent. His fur was darker and he had little raised bumps on his head where his horns would be. He was taller, about the size of a russian mountain dog. He looked around before grinning like he had won the lottery. I felt a smile appear on my face to match his. Cheshire's mouth was open in shock before he shook his head and said, "Alrighty then. Let's seen if how you like mine," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before they shot open and he said, "From the edge of madness come and bring it to life, Maniae."

His gate appeared and I gasped. It was completely amazing. A cloudy grey door with a hazy blue outline of a cat. It opened and the summon walked out. The summon was a cat the size of a small grey wolf with a foxes tail. The cat was a deep grey with purple tiger stripes and it's eyes were a gentle, electric blue. It reminded me of Cheshire for some reason. Cheshire spoke in a soft voice, "Hello my dear madness. Shall we have some fun?"

Maniae grinned and nodded. I looked at my IOS as I tapped a button. Dagda's attacks appeared and I hummed before say, "Alright Dagda let's get this started and Cheshire gorgeous summon by the way."

Cheshire grinned and said, "I agree though as always ladies first."

I grin and said, "You too kind, "For some reason he brought down my guard and I liked it, "Dagda please use..." I trail off and look the list over once more before saying, "**Lightning ****bringer**."

Dagda glowed bright gold as electricity seemed to crackle in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck raised as Lightning gathered around his paws. He raised his body onto his back paws before slamming down. The ground cracked and bucked as lighting arched from it. The lightning turned into a horse before running towards Maniae. The horse was a bright white with a golden mane and hooves. The horse jumped into the air and ran into the clouds. Cheshire frowned before saying, "I have a bad feeling about that. Maniae I think you shou-"

Clouds gathered and lightning slammed onto Maniae. Once it dissipated, The clouds stayed while Maniae was slightly convulsing every few seconds. Cheshire blinked as he looked up and I say, "Nice attack."

Dagda grinned proudly as Cheshire said, "I guess it's more than one attack. I wonder how long it lasts?"

I shrug as I say, "I guess it might last a while. I wonder if it strikes randomly or follows the target?"

Dagda's grinned seemed to widen causing me to close my eyes and shake my head. Cheshire spoke, "Let's try and get this over with before it fires again. Maniae use **Icy blaster**."

Maniae nodded as she glowed a bright electric blue. She opened her mouth and shot off a neon blue beam. Dagda dodged it and it kicked up a bit of dust. I realize that Cheshire had left his scarf around my neck. I felt a blush cover my scarf covered cheeks for some reason as my chest warms slightly. The dust cleared and I gasped. Where Dagda had stood and the beam hit, it was pillar of ice. I gulp and say, "Yeah let's keep moving."

Dagda nodded and took a deep breath as Maniae fired more beams before stopping. Lightning arched from the sky and hit Maniae again before dissipating. Maniae was twitching and the clouds had yet to dissipate causing me to smile slightly and Cheshire to mumble under his breath. He then sighed, "Lets see if it follows. Maniae move around and use **Water Missile**."

Maniae glowed a deep blue and ran towards Dagda. Water surrounded her until she looked like a water missile. Dagda dodged and Maniae followed. Dagda continued to move and Maniae followed. I wondered how long it would last and found my answer in the form of Maniae hitting the ground and causing dust to kick up. Lightning flashed and hit her and dissipated with the clouds. I mumble one of the words I heard aunt Petunia mumble when she couldn't go out, "Damn."

Dagda let out a soft laugh before looking at me seriously. Cheshire smiled and said, "Looks like it follows, but lasts for only 3 strikes."

I look over the list once more and say, "Dagda launch another **Lightning bringer**," Only for a fizzling sound causing me to sigh before saying, "Alright let see what **Ocean rising** does."

Dagda glowed a dark blue and water seemed to pool around the field with only a few places free of water. Dagda stood on one of these and Maniae on the other. Cheshire looked torn between grinning and frowning. He said, "Nice, but it seems that I am both at an advantage and a disadvantage. It also seems like you cannot access **Lightning Bringer** for now."

I nod silently as I remember what Dudley did to the class pet using a wire that led from one of the sockets to the turtles water pool. Bye bye mr. Truts. I shook my head before saying, "sadly I know why," at the confused looks I was getting I explained, "My cousin Dudley has been influenced by his dad. He ended up trying to blow the class pet sky high like you see in cartoons and well..." I shivered before I say, "He used a thin wire connecting the socket where the electric pencil sharpener was plugged in to the pool where mr. Turts our class pet. He then proceeded to drip water on it and well..." I saw a few winces from Hermione while Neville and the twins seemed confused...well mostly the twins, "Mr. turts turned into barbecue."

Eyes widened as I heard Dagda's voice in my head, which was shocking, but also comforting, 'I am definitely going to bite him if he tries to touch you, same with your uncle."

Cheshire sighed and shook his head, "The man that taught him that should go to prison. Now I think I should make things a little more difficult for you. Maniae use **Icy blaster** on the water."

She did and where the beam hit the water froze. Three beams later and most of the lake was frozen with a few spots free of Ice. I growl under my breath before saying, "Dagda use **Phoenix lily**."**  
**

Dagda took a deep breath for letting out a long howl. Fire flew from his mouth and turned in lilies of all kinds that circled around the two. Some touched the Ice and metaled through while others floated around. Cheshire said, "Dang it looks like this will be harder than I thought."

I giggled and smiled, "I aim to be the best at what I do,"

He smirked and said, "Alright Maniae let see what **Willow wisp** does."

Maniae glowed a soft grey and a blue fire curled around her. The fire split off into multiple orbs. The orbs danced around and Dagda seemed to become mystified. The ocean disappeared along with the Phoenix lily. I realize that the effects had the same as Diamond's **Valhalla's Calling**. I cursed under my breath and tried to think of something. Dagda started to move closer to the wisps and the closer he got the more they glowed. He soon touched one of them and they burned him, but he didn't notice. He seemed intent on getting to Maniae where the main wisp was. I tries to think of something, but nothing came to mind. I watched as he continued to get burned and battered. I felt completely useless as he got closer and even more burned. I felt the side of me rear up as a thought or more like a voice said, 'Use the cards.'

I blink before reaching towards my deck. I moved my fingers over the cards and seemed to be searching for one. Each card felt diffrent. Some felt happy other felt hot, some cold. I soon felt one that felt right...I guess. I drew it and gasped. The picture on the card was a grinning fox with the words, Trickster: Kitsune. I said, "Trickster: Kitsune!"

I heard gasps, but ignore it as the card burst into flames and a fox appeared. The fox looked at me with a big grin and I smile. I knew what to say and said, "Please pull a prank on the cat with the wisp."

The kitsune disappeared before reappearing in front of me. It disappeared in a flash of fire and I heard gasps. I look to see Maniae on the ground twitching with Dagda shaking his head. The wisps no where to be seen. I felt a grin appear on my face and say, "Alright Dagda use..." I look over the list for a healing move before say, "Use **Gift of twilight**."

Dagda seemed to disappear in a black mist as the field glowed. The sun seemed to din and the world seemed to be plunged into twilight. The glow around him grew more intense before disappearing. Dagda stood fully healed and grinning. Cheshire cursed as the world returned to normal. I smiled as Dagda spoke in my mind, 'Thanks for that.'

"No problem partner," I whispered before saying, "Let's end this kay," Dagda nodded and seemed to get ready, "Use..." Cheshire looked over his list white I picked the attack, "...**Lightning gods wrath**."

Dagda glowed a dark gold as lightning flashed. He stepped forward slowly as it struck him and seemed to curl around him. The lightning shrouded him and he ran forward, growing in size until he became the size of a full grown man with the lightning taking the form of a tiger. He hit Maniae before anything could do anything. Lightning surrounded the two before dissipating. Both stood still before glowing. I kept my mouth shut as I thought of the information. Dagda, Species: chimera, Class: Mystery, Element: Mystery, Rank: Rookie. Maniae, Species: Mist cat, Class: Assassin/Unknown, Element: Ice, Water, Crystal, Rank: Rookie. Dagda, Subclass: Mystery. Maniae, Subclass: Mystery/Unknown.

"It's a tie," Iris exclaimed, "would either of you like to reconsider,"

What...I glance at Cheshire's bored and saw that he had three summons. I shook my head and said, "I think I'll wait until I get to know the three I have."

Iris nodded as Cheshire said, "I would like to do the same. Perhaps another time."

I nod and got off the platform. We met in the middle and shook hands. I handed him the scarf and he put it back on. We walked over to everyone and Iris clapped her hands, "Alright that is everything I can teach you. You'll be allowed to do as you wish now as we head inside and wait for those you came with."

We followed them inside and saw the large meal prepared. I felt my stomach growl and we all swarm the table. I ate slowly and neatly while sitting between Cheshire and Neville. Both did the same, Fred and George spoke of their family. They had four brothers and a sister. Three brothers were older than them and one was younger with the sister being the youngest. Hermione didn't have siblings and neither did Neville. Taliah had one elder sister and Gale had two younger brothers. Cheshire had one sister and one adoptive brother. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged, "I have one twin brother that I don't even know. I was dropped on my aunt and uncle when I was a year and a half old. I can't even remember my parents or him well, but what I do remember is kinda nice."

"Wait your a Potter right?" Fred asked causing me to nod, "Wicked, Your the child that is supposed to be dead!"

I shook my head and say, "My dad's the jack ass who left me with my aunt and uncle with the help of some old wizard."

"Who's the wizards?" George asked.

"I dunno, but I do know this. I'm gonna do my best to kick his ass or something when I meet him." I say causing Hermione to squeek.

I roll my eyes as she says, "You can't do that to an adult!"

I gave her a dead pan look and said, "My uncle thought it would be fun to abuse me and make me out to be a freak. I had no friends until I got Dagda. Most of the teachers in my school didn't give a crap about me or hated me. The ones that did were fired and replaced. The principle is a fucking corrupt son of a bitch."

She looked viably cowed and I shook my head in sympathy. Her parents must have taught her that adults and other authority figures were always right. Cheshire and Neville had both stiffened and I shook my head at them as Hermione started to shake. I get up and walk around the table before wrapping my arms around her. I felt her shaking and sighed as I said, "Hermione Adults and authority figures are not all wise or right. I mean if I wanted to I could prove every single one in my school wrong without trouble. They are not infallible and while their sometimes right they are still human and humans are not perfect."

I felt her start to cry and shush her. I realize that she must have been so reliant on authority figures until now that it must break her heart to find out most of what she knew about them was wrong. I shook my head and held her until she was done crying. She sniffled and said, "Thanks."

I shook my head, "Don't mention it."

I walked back over to my seat and said, "How about we all trade contact info?"

They blink before we did so. Gale and Taliah uploading all our contacts into everyones IOS. I felt a smile appear on my face at the thought of having friends. We healed our summons with the healing station they had in the room and Cheshire suggested we all take a photo with our partners to commemorate both the new friendship and to remember the first day we all met. We all got together with me in the middle. Dagda next to me with Maniae on my right and Gaia on my left. Cheshire and Neville stood with their respective partners. Gale and Taliah stood in the back with Diamond and Fallenstorm. Hermione and the twins sat in front with their summons. We all had diffrent poses. I had my head cocked to the right with two peace signs. Cheshire had two thumbs up and was grinning. Neville had a smile on his face as he waved. Hermione was smirking with a hand under her chin. Fred and George were giving her bunny ears while giving the peace sign. Taliah was holding her hand as if it was a smoking gun while Gale gave a smirk and held his hand like he was tipping his hat. Iris took the photo and synced it into our IOS's. I smile and lean against the table. This was where I was meant to be.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My original idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

**(Take note that any Harry Potter Characters that don't have the same hair and eye color as they were depicted on any harry potter website is because I am the author and use my creative license to do so)**

**Okay hit me with a review please and I hope you like this chapter. It will hopefully open up some more information and help you guys out with understanding What Summoners and summons can do. Some idea's were inspired by a few things, so ask questions and now I'm done talking.**

Be ready for some time jumps

Things to know:

**Wind seeker-** attacks are in bold

**Warning Long chapter ahead! ! ! ! ! !**

Chapter 4: Years pass and we grow with new friends

I smile as I walk next to aunt Petunia on the way to Cheshire's house. It's been a month since we had all become friends and Cheshire had invited everyone to stay over at his house for the night. Everyone agreed and the twins managed to Gate to my house yesterday. Time here and in the mortal world are diffrent, but with the gates we can be where we need to be. I tend not to think of it, but time here is either faster or at the same pace as time in the mortal world. We found out that we can manipulate the gates to take us to a specific time in ages. It's weird and I don't want to talk about it because it hurts my brain. "We're here Lyra." Aunt Petunia said causing me to nod.

I look at the gorgeous ranch/mansion house. It was a creamy white with splatters of color here and there. Animals ran around in the various areas around the house. I giggle as a winged serpent came close to inspect me. The serpent was a deep emerald color with silvery wings. It's eyes were a deep gold and it's tongue was a deep purple. It seemed to like what it saw because it settled around my shoulders. I grin as I coo at it, "Such a pretty snake aren't you."

"Thank you child," The summon hissed lightly in a feminine voice, "My name is Casssspian. Are you Chessshire'ssss friend...Lyra?"

I nod and answer, "Yes I am Caspian. Could you tell us if we need to go anywhere other than to the front door?"

Caspian shook her head and hissed, "No. Jusst go to the front door."

I nod and we headed to the door. Caspian stayed around my shoulders the whole way there. We knocked on the door and a beautiful woman answered it. She had electric blue eyes and fang like teeth. Her hair was muted grey with blonde edges. She wore a soft blue shirt and a pair of whitish-grey pants. She wore a pair of soft blue ballet flats. Her smile was a beautiful one and her voice was just as beautiful, "You must be Lyra and Petunia."

Aunt Petunia spoke after a few seconds, "Yes we are. It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cat."

"Call me Myralia," She answered before turning to Caspian, "Cas what are you going with them," She looked at the winged snake in bemusement, "Go tell my son that Lyra's here will you?"

Caspian nodded and flew off after nuzzling my neck. I giggle and turn to Myralia, "My names Lyra. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She turned to look at me and squealed suddenly. That was my only warning because, she yelled, 'Kawaii!' Before hugging me. I yelp lightly and tried to get away. She was way stronger than me and I accepted my fate. I felt the arms around me disappear before a smaller set of arms surrounded my waist. I recognize who it is and smile while looking up. Cheshire had a frown on his face while saying, "Mother please don't do that to her. She isn't used to being hugged by strangers."

I giggle as his mom retorts, "I'm not a stranger," She huffed while crossing her arms over her chest, "We met and she knows my name so we are not strangers!"

Cheshire facepalmed before retorting, "Just because you told her your name doesn't mean you can glomp her. I swear Father and I are the only mature ones in this family."

I let out peals of laughter at that. I felt eyes on me, but couldn't bring myself to care. It was just to funny to watch them act like that. It makes me want to do the same with my...mom. I stop laughing and frown. I felt Cheshire let me go before looking at me in concern, "Is something wrong Lyra?"

I shook my head, "No nothings wrong. I just wish I could have the same relationship with my mom..." I see a look of understanding appear on Cheshire's face before I continue, "Sorry for ruining the mood with my statement."

I heard a chuckle and look at the hawk that appeared on Cheshire's mom's shoulder(AN: She will now be called Myralia because Cheshire's mom's is so much longer than Myralia). The hawk was about the same size as a normal hawk just a bit bigger and wider. It feathers were a bright emerald and it's eyes were a bright green. I took the chance to look at Myralia's Magi and saw that it was a bracelet with a soaring bird made of ruby with an emerald center.

"I don't think you ruined the mood young one," The hawk spoke in a feminine voice that was both warm and calm, "They probably would have gone on for an hour if you hadn't laughed,"

I snickered as Cheshire and Myralia both blushed before exclaiming, "Alexandra we don't argue that much!"

The hawk gave them a raised what seemed like a raised eyebrow, "You argued for an hour this morning about what everyone was going to eat for dinner," The two stared at Alexandra with shocked expressions, "Also Cheshire having cake for dinner isn't a good idea," Cheshire blushed lightly as Myralia snicker, "And you Myralia should remember that having multiple suggests about what food get's put on the table should not be immediately shot down. People should have a choice."

Both mumbled, "Sorry Alexandra."

The hawk snorted as she nodded with an air of a mother that had cowed both her children into behaving. I snicker at the picture that formed in my head of a human sized Alexandra wearing an apron while telling off Chibi sized Myralia and Cheshire. I was shaken from my thoughts by Aunt Petunia asking, "What's got you laughing Lyra?"

I smiled while saying, "I just imagined a human sized Alexandra wearing a flower print apron telling off a chibi sized Myralia and Cheshire for misbehaving."

I hear snorts of laughter as I finished speaking. I smile at the fact I've gotten them to laugh before looking over at Cheshire. He was wearing his scarf as usual, but this time he wore a soft grey shirt with nothing printed on it. Soon everyone stopped laughing and Myralia said, "How about you take Lyra to the other children while I take Petunia to meet the adults."

Cheshire nodded and grabbed my hand. I blushed lightly at the contact, but ignore it as we started to move. We moved through a living room and into a second room that was full of this and that before walking out of a large glass door. A bright green field full of flowers and diffrent toys greeted us. We moved through the grass that lapped at our feet. I was suddenly glad I let aunt Petunia convince me into get a pair of sandals. We soon reached a rather large willow tree that hung over a calm river. Everyone was there plus a few other kids. The first to see us was Fred, who bounced over to us like a puppy while George let out an exasperated sigh. I giggle at the two as Fred pulled me into a hug before handing me to George. I roll my eyes and said, "Nice to see you again George. How's it been with your puppy of a twin?"

"Hey! I heard that," Fred shouted, "I am not a puppy! I am a fox!"

I heard a snort and looked at Kurama. He was curled up next to Bastet with a raised eyebrow. He spoke in a bored tone as he lazily swished a tail, "I see no grown fox. You are a kit."

I bit back a giggle as Fred flushed and yelled, "I am not a kit! I am almost 10!"

"Your a kit until I say you aren't," Kurama lazily argued, "I'm the kitsune here not you,"

George let out a long suffering sigh while I giggled and felt everyone's eyes focus on me, "So George how close to killing your puppy of a twin have you gotten?"

His smirked and said, "I'm more ready to bang my head against the wall. After all I need someone to use as my test dummy."

I snicker as Fred let out an annoyed, "OI!"

I felt a pair of arms surround me in a hug and look to see it was Neville before I hugged him back. He had a wide smile on his face as he said, "Hello Lyra. How has the last month without us?"

I giggle and say, "The twins have visited, but it's been kinda boring and stuff."

Neville pouted as he said, "I knew I should have visited, but Gran wouldn't let me."

I snickered and patted him on the head as he let go, "Aw Neville it's okay. Atleast you sent me the first message and abated much of the sorrowful boredom that I was feeling."

He grinned as I felt a large hand land on my shoulder. I grin at Gale as he exclaimed, "How's it going Lyra?"

"Not to bad," I answer, "But it get's boring without much to do,"

"Well I can give you something to do-" Gale was cut off as an elbow found it's way into his gut.

I grin at the blond girl and said, "Hey Taliah Gale hasn't been too annoying has he?"

Taliah rolled her eyes and dislodged her elbow from it's place in Gale's stomach, "Nah He ain't ta ba'. How has ya ben sinc the dah we meht?"

"I've been good though I'm hoping you guys have gotten at least some Toba," I answer before glancing around and not finding Hermione.

Taliah seemed to know who I was looking for because she said, "She be inside wit they adult."

I pout while nodding and ignore the 'awh,' Coming from close by. I look back at Cheshire before asking, "So who came with who and why don't you guys introduce me to your friends?"

Upon hearing my question, Fred tugged at my hand and led me further under the tree. I breathed in the scent of willow and felt myself relax a little. I took a good look at the diffrent kids under the branches of the tree. First was a misty eyed blond with greyish blue eyes. She looked about 6 years old maybe a tiny bit older. She had this dreamy look on her face that simply made you think she was in an eternal day dream. She wore a pale blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of light cream cargo pants. She had a pair of weird boots that seemed slightly scaly. Around her neck, rested a light grey chain connected to a silvery bluish/purple stone.

The second that caught my eye was a boy that looked just like Hermione, but with Green eyes and a bit of grey hair. He wore a light black, long sleeved shirt and a pair of grey pants. He had a bored look on his face and had a sleepy air around him. He wore a soft grey chain on his neck with a cross that had a sword going through it. The cross was silver whereas the sword was emerald.

The third was a blond haired boy with mercury eyes. His hair was slicked back and had a, 'I'm lonely, but don't want to admit it,' air around him. He wore a long sleeved, emerald shirt that I swear was made of some type of silk. He wore a pair of soft grey pants and a pair of soft grey boots that were like the first's. He wore a dull brown bracelet with a grey stag.

The fourth was an italian boy with brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were a catlike brownish green. He wore a light white dress shirt and black dress pants with black boots that we the same as both blonds. His Magi was in the form of a ring that rested on his right hand. The ring was a simple black with an elegant greyish white stone that seemed to glitter in the right light. He radiated a, 'I know I'm hot and I will not let that keep me away from what I want.' air.

The fifth was a blond haired girl with icy blue that radiated an ice queen like air, but if you looked closer she wanted people to break through the ice queen and see the real her. I took that as a challenge. She wore a pale grey long sleeved dress shirt with a pale grey skirt. She wore boots just like the others in a pale grey. Her Magi was in an elegant silver necklace that seemed form in a choker like manner around the base of her neck. The Magi was crown shaped and an Icy blue with a few red streaks.

The sixth was a brown haired girl with blue eyes. Her hair was a deep brown that had streaks of black and red in it. Her eyes were a shade of blue not often seen. She had a, 'I got the dirt on people, you just tell me who and I'll give the information or get it.' air as well as a, 'If you hurt my best friend I will kill you will a smile on my face and burn the body so it can't be found.' air. She wore a pale red dress shirt with a greyish black pair of dress pants. She wore a pair of boots like the others only in a deep shade of grey. Her Magi was a deep grey with swirls of gold and emerald on a plain silver ring.

The last, but certainly not the least was a grey haired child with hauntingly bright blue eyes. Her skin was slightly pale. She had a, 'I am missing something,' air or a, 'I may not remember much, but with some help I'll be fine,' air, and a, 'I just want some people to not criticize me,' air about her. She wore a mismatch outfit of a bright red coat over a brown shirt, a pair of green shorts without pockets, and a brown shoe and a white sandal. Her Magi was a pulsing purple on a grey necklace.

I blink as Fred started to speak and the other kids stare at me with various looks ranging from surprise to happiness. I blink again just as he started to introduce me, "Everyone this is Lyra Potter. She's here with her aunt Petunia. Now let's get down to introductions!"

The boy then went back to arguing with Kurama. I roll my eyes before looking at them and shrugging, "Like he said my names Lyra Potter though he forgot the Evans."

The first to speak was the first blond. She walked over to me and her dreamy eyes focused on me, "My names Luna Lovegood. The nargles tell me that we'll be good friends."

I grin at the blond and say, "I agree though I would like to learn more about nargles. Perhaps over tea?"

The blond nodded with a surprised look on her face before walking back over to her spot. The next to speak was the second blond, "My names Draco. Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

I nod as he held out a hand and I took it with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Draco."

He seemed surprised before nodding and walking over to his recently vacated spot. The next up were the italian boy and the blond and the brunet. The first to speak was the italian boy, "My name is Blaise Zabini little one."

I giggled before saying, "I know I'm small for a seven year old, but still to be called little one is an insult to my height."

He seemed to blink and blush lightly before I laughed. I heard a laugh come from the brunet and felt an arm go around my neck. The girl spoke with a large smile, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

I nod and say, "You forgot your name."

She blinked before shrugging and letting me go, "The names Tracy Davis."

I nod before turning to the last blond I have yet to meet. She looked me over before speaking in a soft yet guarded voice, "My name is Daphne Greengrass it is a pleasure to meet you."

I gave her a soft smile and could see she was slightly shocked, "It is a pleasure to meet you Daphne. I wish to formally say that I would like to be friends if it is alright," I blush lightly as I said that, "I also formally apologize for anything I have done or will do that offends you."

I could see everyone gaping at me like fish except for Luna who just giggled. I look at Daphne with my head cocked to the side. I heard a muffled, 'awe,' and try not to twitch. She looked at me with a harsh look as she looked me over before giving me a soft smile. I gave one back before looking at the last girl. She cocked hear head to the side before walking over to me. She gave a goofy smile as she said, "Hi my names Sky. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I grin and say, "Hi Sky my names Lyra. Would you like to be friends?"

She looked surprised before asking, "Really? This isn't a trick or anything is it?"

I felt anger flood my veins as she said that before I answer, "Really. I want to be your friend."

She squealed and hugged me. I stiffen for a second before hugging her back. She let go after a few seconds and Cheshire walked in with the others. He looked between Sky and me before smiling and saying, "Did you make a new friend Sky?"

She nodded and said, "Yup."

Cheshire was about to say something when a man called out, "Sky please come inside for a moment."

Sky nodded and waved before walking out from under the tree. Cheshire sighed and took a seat against the base of the tree. I blink for a second before I asked, "What's wrong with Sky?"

"What?!" Cheshire looked at me in shock before sighing and asking, "How did you know?"

I shrug and say, "She has a certain air about her and she asked if I was playing a trick on her when I asked if she wanted to be friends."

I could see the shocked faces of everyone and looked at them in confusion. Neville was the first to speak, "What do you mean by, 'A certain air about her,'?"

I shrug as I took a seat. My fingers went to my Magi as I answer, "I've always been able to tell what people are really like when I look at them. I've been able to do it when I meet new people if I want to...well only recently anyway. I guess it allows me to see what's under the mask and see the real you."

I could see the look of shock increase before Tracy asked, "What did you get from us?"

I blink before answering, "You had a, 'I got the dirt on people, you just tell me who and I'll give the information or get it.' air as well as a, 'If you hurt my best friend I will kill you will a smile on my face and burn the body so it can't be found.' air. Blaise had an, 'I know I'm hot and I will not let that keep me away from what I want.' air, but also a, 'Harm those that I love and nothing will stop me from killing you,' air. Draco had an, 'I am a prince and should be treated as such,' air, but also an 'I'm lonely, but don't want to admit it,' air. Luna has three airs about her. They are her outer air which is a mystic feeling air the ones below is are, 'I can see what most can't, but no one usually believe's me.' air and a, 'If you believe in me, you'll make a true friend.' air. Daphne has an Ice queen air about her but when I looked closer she radiated, 'I just want someone to break through and see the real me. It's not hard you just have to try,'. Um I did get your name," I directed at the boy who looked like Hermione, "Please tell me your name."

He looked at me with a curious look before answering, "My name is Grant Granger."

I smile and nod as I say, "Nice to meet you. Grant has a lazy air about him, but like Daphne that's just the top layer. He has a, 'I'm smart, but I don't want to show it. I would rather let my sister be the pride of our parents then let her be in background. Hermione has a book smart air about her, but that's just a top layer. She has a, 'I want to show everyone that I am ready to do what I can to keep my friends safe,'. Fred has the air of a puppy, but like everyone else he has a second air. The second is hard to decipher, but once I did I was shocked. The second air is, 'I know all the escape routes and will use each and every one of them to keep my friends safe.'. George has the air of a calculative mind, but also an, 'I can see whether a lan will fail or not and make corrections so it doesn't, ' air as well as a, 'I may be a trickster, but that's just so I can plan how to kill you if you harm my friends,' air. Neville has a nervous air about him, but under it he has an, 'I will protect those I love dear no matter what,' air. Gale has an air about him that says he is dim, but the air under it is a bit of a surprise like Freds. He has an, 'I hide in plain sight, but like a snake I will strike when your back is turned if you harm those I protect,' air. Taliah has the air of a strong girl, but under it she has an, 'I'm used to being the strong one. I want to be the one who is taken care of sometimes,' air as well as a, 'I will protect you if you protect me because that's what friends are for,' air."

I take a deep breath and Cheshire asked, "What about mom?"

I shrug as I say, "The air about her is full of excitement and happiness, but underneath that she has a, 'I worry for my kids and family and won't hesitate to kill to keep them safe,' air. Cheshire has a cat like air about him. Underneath it is a, 'Why shouldn't I protect those I love? They are the ones who I will protect till the day I die even if I must be the one to die,' air. Each of you have an air about you that is both unique and strong. Daphne, Draco I want us to be friends, so your not lonely anymore. I won't betray you or anyone that I call friend or family."

I could see the shock on their faces and smile at them as I held both their gazes. They both nod and I could see the air underneath begin to change. It would be a while before they became what they should be, but hey sometimes it takes time to realize that your not alone. Cheshire's sigh brought everyone's attention to him. He seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He spoke in a soft voice, "Sky is my cousin on my mom's side. She lost her parents just the morning after I got my Magi,"

I felt the urge to hug Sky and never let go which was bizarre. I shook my head as Hermione asked, "What happened to her parents?"

Cheshire sighed, "They were experimenting or something. My aunt was a potion's genius and my uncle was an experimental potion maker. They didn't always have time for Sky and even if they did...It wasn't the attention she needed."

I felt the urge to growl as I say, "You mean to tell me that they tried to force their talents on her?"

Cheshire nodded before saying, "Sky's room was three doors down from the potions lab. They must have been working on a new potion when it exploded or something. When we got the news My aunt and uncle were dead and Sky was in the hospital. She woke up two weeks ago with no memories of her parents. The thing is her magi appeared a week before she woke up. She's been staying with us ever since."

I sigh and nod as I say, "What has happened since then?"

Cheshire looked at the branches of the willow as a tear slid down his face, "She has a hard time remembering things sometimes and is easily lost in a day dream. She can't even remember the people that she's met very well unless she is reminded of them."

I blink before nodding as I tried to remember what I red in a book once, "I think that's her minds way of getting the attention she needed before now when nothing could hamper her. Just be patient and embrace this side of her, after all she is family and family sticks together no matter what."

I blink when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and look to see it's Neville. He was smiling as he hugged me. I smile and hug him back before looking at Cheshire. He was smiling and nodding as he said, "Your right. I guess I was to close to the situation to see the whole picture."

I shrug and said, "Well that's what friends are here for," I saw everyone nod before I asked, "Who did everyone come here with? I know I came with Aunt Petunia."

Neville blinked before saying, "Gran dropped me off before heading back home."

Hermione answered, "Aunt Criss dropped Grant and I off."

Gale and Taliah shrugged, "We just came by ourselves."

Draco said, "Uncle Sev brought me."

"Daddy brought me," Luna answered as she grinned, "He after all didn't want aunt Myra to be mad."

"Your Cheshire's cousin?" I ask.

"Uhmm. Daddy is aunt Myra's elder brother," Luna answered with a dreamy smile.

"My elder brother brought Daphne, Blaise, and I," Tracy said with a shrug, "Turns out out of my family only three of us have become Summoners,"

I blink just as Fred spoke, "Charlie brought us after our parents and siblings left. They think we're staying with one of Charlie's friends."

I giggle and nod before saying, "What should we do now?"

"Let's introduce our summons," Hermione suggested.

I nod and stood up, "Alright i'll introduce you to two of my summons."

"Wait you figured out the name of one of them?" Fred asked with a shocked look on his face.

I nod with a smile, "Yup I found it out last night actually."

"Well," Taliah said bringing our attention to her, "Show us them,"

I nod and walked out from under the tree cover. With a deep breath I said, "Come from my soul and protect em always, Dagda!"

My gate appeared and I heard gasps but ignore it as Dagda walked out in his form from our first visit to Ages. I smile as he walked over to me and my gate disappeared. I smile and say, "Dagda meet Luna, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Tracy, and Grant. Their our new friends."

He nodded with a small smile and said, "Greetings. So long as you don't try to harm Lyra, I won't kill you."

I snort and said, "Behave Dagda. I don't want my new friends being scared of you."

He nodded before settling at my feet. He knew I was about to summon her and so, he would let me concentrate. I took a deep breath and focused on the feeling my second summon gave me. The feeling of warm fire, the soothing feeling of cool water, and the smooth yet rough feel of a crystal. I spoke the words that came to me and smiled as I felt my Magi pulse, "From the underground hot springs, come forth and stand by my side to battle and soothe the wounded, Ancasta!"

My gate appeared once again just as my turned the same colors as it had the day I met Gaia. The summon that walked out was both fearsome yet kind. She was a humanoid summon with silvery blue hair and eyes the color of the deepest fire. She was a dragon-like summon with a calming green tunic and off white pants. She held no weapons in her hand, but I knew that come battle, she would have at least one. She shrunk to the size of my waist and walked over to me. Her voice was soft, yet soothing, "Hello mistress-"

"Ancasta do not call me that because we are equals," I say causing her to stare at me in surprise then with joy, "I want you to meet my friends and stay with us as we play around,"

She nodded and I looked at the others. Hermione let out Vilcan. Fred and George already had out Kurama and Bastet. Neville let out Gaia. Gale let out Diamond and Gold before taking a deep breath and calling out, "As the winds change and go, we forge our way through it. Come to my side and fly with me to our freedom, Silver!"

I felt more then heard as his gate appear. His Magi became pure silver with a glowing black center. The summon that walked out was powerful and nearly took my breath away. A proud phoenix walked out. It's feathers glinted and glowed in the sun as it moved. It's feathers were pure mercury with tips that looked like they were dipped into liquid obsidian. It's eyes were a prideful, yet kind sapphire blue. I felt no urge to speak as the information appeared in my head. I ignored the looks that I got from the others as they waited for me to say something. When I didn't Taliah took the stage. She released Winddancer and Fallenstorm before taking a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and she said, "From the sky's above, come forth and show them your might, Kurokaze!"

I felt a shiver go down my spine as her Magi turned a deep, obsidian black with a crimson center. The summon that walked from her gate was one that was both fearsome, but also...protective? It's body was a sleek black with crimson markings that glinted in the light. Kurokaze was a winged weasel. It walked over to Taliah and gazed at her with love and affection. Taliah lifted her hand and gently caressed it's head. She spoke in a soft voice that was filled with love and affection, "How are you my dear black wind?"

The summon gave a hearty chuckle as it answered in a masculine voice, "It has been a while dear one. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me."

I blink just as Hermione asked, "Is he your first summon?"

Taliah smirked as Gale gave a booming laugh. Gale spoke after he had calmed down, "No Fallenstorm is her first summon, but Kurokaze was has been her friend since they were both born. You see Kurokaze is the son of Taliah's mom's and dad's partners, so they grew up around each other. They made a promise, just as I did to Silver that they would be partners when Taliah gained her Magi. The only reason I didn't have him with me when I came to Eclipse is because he had gotten seriously hurt during a storm a few days before and ended up getting sick, so I wasn't able to bring him with me."

I nod and look at Luna. She held her Magi in her hand as she began to speak, "Come to me from the world that never was, Shadow!"(AN: I know you were expecting something else, but it just came to me)

Luna's gate appeared and caused most to gasp. Her gate was a bright, silvery blue with a vibrant purple moon. The summon that walked from within was a great wolf with a fox-like tail(An: Was supposed to be a rabbit, but the Luna in my mind called for a wolf). The wolf was a deep, amethyst with bluish silver markings and a silvery tint at the edge of it's fur. It's eyes were a deep sapphire with a silver pupil. Dagda's sharp intake of breath was barely noticed by me as the wolf walked over to Luna and bowed it's great head as it rumbled, "How are you my walker of dreams?"

"I am well my dear walker of shadows," Luna answered as she hugged his head to her chest.

I blink at the information that came from them and smiled before looking at Tracy. She spoke in a happy voice, "My turn," She turned serious as she held her Magi, "From the deepest forest, come and lend me your eyes and ears, Sneak!"

Tracy's gate was a deep grey with glowing Emerald and Gold symbols. Her summon was a large...Racoon. It was a dark grey with a mixture of Gold and emerald rings. It's mask was a deep gold with a single Emerald piercing attached to it. It's eyes were a vibrant pink with a silver pupil. It wore a black half jacket with many pockets. It spoke in a soft, feminine voice, "How can I be of assistance Tracy?"

Tracy grinned and said, "We're going to be playing around today."

Sneak nodded just as Draco walked forward. He clutched at the bracelet and let his thumb skim over the the deer. He took a deep breath and said, "The frosted snows have come once again. Lead the herd by my side, Cernunnos!"

Draco's gate was the color of healthy bark with a great, grey stag. Out of his gate, A great white stag with golden horns strode with both grace and power. The stag's crown of horns was great gold as it walked towards Draco. He towered over the blond and bowed it's great head. It's eyes were a deep red as it gazed at it's Summoner with both wisdom and pride. Dagda's sharp intake of breath caused me to look at him in worry as the stag spoke in, "Greetings young dragon. What can I do for you?"

Draco spoke with a small smile on his face, "Cernunnos my dear king. We're going to play around with my new friends."

The great stag nodded as Dagda whispered, "He's chosen Draco. The white Stag of the frosted moor has returned."

I blink and was going to ask something when Daphne strode forward. He Magi was held in her hand and with a powerful voice she called, "From the frosted north, come forth and rule by my side, Haimati!"

Daphne's gate was a gentle silver with a six pointed crown made of ice that had a ruby at the tip of each point. The summon that walked out was a beautiful snow leopard that was obviously female with the way she walked and looked around. Her fur was pure white with only a few black spots. Her eyes were a deep crimson that matched the crimson jewel that rested at her throat. As she walked towards Daphne the ground became frosted over before melting after she moved one. Dagda had another sharp intake of breath. She spoke with as she stopped a few inches from Daphne, "Greetings dear kitten. What have you called me for?"

Daphne smiled softly as she lifted her hand to stroke her summons cheek, "We are playing today. I thought that we could spend sometime to further our bond."

Dagda's voice distracted me from hearing Haimati's response, "The queen of the north has returned."

I blink before Blaise walked forward with a hand on his Magi. Blaise called out, "From the great castle in the sky, fly down and stand by my side, Gokhan."

Blaise's gate was a simple black door with a grey cloud. His summon walked out with a graceful stride. The summon was a great dragon. It's body was that of a large serpent with four legs. It had not wings though it didn't seem to need them. It's scales were a light, almost white grey color that glinted in the light. It had a pair of horns that branched off of it's head like that of a tree before meeting in the middle to hold a crystal like ball that was a deep, glowing blue. It's eyes were a dark black as it moved towards Blaise. It spoke in an ancient Masculine voice, "Hello my young hatchling. What have you called upon me for?"

"We're going to play to day Gokhan," Blaise answered as he gazed at the large dragon, "I thought you would like the chance to rest outside of my Crystomanc,"

The dragon nodded as Dagda breathed, "He's chosen Blaise. The greatest sky dragon has returned."

Grant walked forward and said, "From the halls of kings, come fight by my side, Lancelot!"

Grants door was a light grey with a shield in the middle. The shield held a cross in the middle with an emerald sword going through the middle. Written above and below the shield were barely even there, but I could see them. The words on top were, 'Mine vows are to defend my friends till the bitterest end.' and the words on the bottom were, 'The sharpest sword shall dull and be tainted without both something to protect and the blood of thine enemies. Thy must protect thine friends and family whilst never must you shed the blood of an innocent soul,'. Grant's summon strode out of the gate wearing knights armor. The armor was a deep emerald while the sword held by the summon was a deep silver. The summon held a shield on it's left arm while bearing the sword on it's right. The summon was a deep golden colored horse and knelt before Grant with Silver eyes, "Grant why has thy called me before thee when no danger has threatened thee?"

Grant chuckled as he said, "Stand my dear knight. We are going to play around today."

Lancelot stood with a nod and was surrounded by a ray of emerald light. When the light died down, Lancelot stood without armor and wore a soft emerald tunic with golden crosses decorating it. He wore a pair of emerald breeches. We all stood together when Sky appeared with a grin. She spoke without saying a word to anyone, "Protect and guide me to the light, Hogosha!"

Sky's gate was a bright grey with a pulsing, purple sun. Her summon walked out silently, but swiftly. Her summon was a large grey lion with a purple mane and purple eyes. The lion has roaring purple flames curling around his fluffy twin tails and legs. He strode forward with a purpose as he reached Sky. Sky hugged him to her chest as she whispered, "Hello Hogosha."

Hogosha spoke in a soft, but rumbling voice, "How are you dear one?"

She smiled happily as she said, "I'm okay now."

He nodded before gazing at me. Dagda stood and stared at him while baring his teeth. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I said, "He means us no harm."

Hogosha nodded, "I wish to thank you for befriending my Summoner."

I snort and say, "I need no thanks because I look for none. I do as I wish and look for no thank you."

He nodded before I looked at Cheshire, "Where's your sister?"

Cheshire groaned as he said, "She's out with her boyfriend."

I nod just as Cheshire summoned Maniae. He smirked as he said, "Sting all enemies to protect our friends, Circe!"

Cheshire's Magi turned a bright pink with a dark purple middle. His gate appeared and the summon flew out. It was a large wasp-like creature with scales and a snakes head. Long pink stingers with red tips extended from each of it's legs. There were four wings in total with a small crown on top of it's head. Bloody red eyes with slitted pupil gazed around before settling on Cheshire. Circe flew over to Cheshire and said, "Chess! It's been too long what have you called me for?"

"Circe," Cheshire spoke with amusement coating his voice, "We're going to play around today so you can't sting anyone okay?"

Circe nodded and everyone looked at each other before Fred suggested something that would become a tradition, "Let's play tag!"

&&&&& Time Skip one year later in human years&&&&&

"Awe why does Lyra get to go?!" Gray formally Dudley whined.

"Gray I've been a Summoner longer than you," I say before grinning at My cousin, "I thought you gave up on whining after your daddy got divorced by Aunt Petunia,"

"Lyra please don't get him started on another one of his rants or we will never get to leave," Hermione whined from her place across the room.

I giggled as everyone laughed at my cousin's expense before I retort, "Yeah, but this will be the last chance I can do it before we start to travel."

The others laugh as I picked up my bag. We were going to be traveling until we got the required number of Toba's for a tournament. I saw the look on Gray's face and realize what was wrong with my cousin. While we hadn't exactly seen eye to eye, our relationship had become much better since his dad was gone. I walked out of the room and headed into the kitchen where food was laid out for everyone to eat. Aunt Petunia and the other adults were in the backyard as they prepared stuff for the send off. I took a seat on the marble floor and looked at my cousin. He sat across from me and I leveled him with a look. He sighed and said, "I don't want you to go Lyra. How am I supposed to get any work done without your help. Kami will miss you and you know how she gets. I just..."

"Gray," I sigh and looked him in the eye, "I'll be an IOS call away and you can get aunt Petunia to take you to a city to see one of our battles. I won't be to far and Kami will be fine. I am entrusting you with her. You know what to do and you know that everything will be fine," He looked doubtful, "Gray you're a blooming Medic and Breeder. If anyone can keep Kami healthy, it's you. I trust you to keep her safe and happy,"

"It's just she's so small though," He protested as he stood up, "I don't know if I can do it-"

"Gray!" He stared at me in shock at the fact I interrupted him, "You will be fine. I know you aren't acting like this because of Kami. What's wrong Gray?"

Gray looked at the floor and fiddled with his bracelet that held his Magi. The bracelet was a simple black band with a calm green cross. His thumb grazed the emerald stone as he began to talk, "I just don't know what I'll do without you. This will be the longest we've been separated since we've known each other. I don't know what I'd do with out you. I wouldn't have been able to take care of Kami. Hell I don't think I could have kept her alive long enough-"

"Gray!" I shot him amused look at his ramblings.

"Sorry," He muttered, "It's just I'll be worried and that's not all. You'll have to deal with your brother. I just don't want to be alone,"

"Gray," I said causing him to look at me, "I'll always be with you even if you can't see me. I know your scared...Hell I am too,"I felt a smile appear on my face as I say, "But that doesn't give me the right to stop moving forward. Things will happen and people will change, but it's for the better. Gray so long as you remember that I'm right here," I pointed at his heart, "We'll be fine. We're siblings Gray even if it's only recent. You do what you have to and I will do what I have too. Got it?"

"Yeah,"He mumbled unconvinced.

"Grey," I rolled my eyes as he perked up, "How about this? I will call everyday if I can while you keep training. When I get back, we'll battle. If you can beat me, I'll give you some of my books on medical and breeding as well as taking you with us on our next journey. Hell I'll even get you a dragon summon egg," He stared at me in amazement after all Dragon summons were very defensive of their eggs, "Yup. If you can't beat me, you can't leave to go on your own journey for a whole year."

He pouted while thinking it over before asking, "How about if I beat at least two of your summons?"

I thought it over before nodding, "If you beat three, I'll throw in a few book on sealing."

He nodded and I hugged him just as Aunt Petunia walked in. She rolled her eyes before asking, "Lyra will you please get everyone for lunch."

I nod and went back to the living room. I stare at the group within. Hermione was arguing with Draco about the pro's and con's of taking a few extra pepper up potions. Grant was talking with George about possible strategies. Luna was talking with Sky about nargles. Tracy, Blaise, and Daphne were talking about whether they should bring extra supplies. Cheshire walked over to me and asked, "What's up with Gray?"

"He didn't want me to leave," I answer as I lean against the frame before looking at the package in his arms, "What's that?"

"I do hope he hasn't dissuaded you from coming," Cheshire commented.

"He did not," I say before turning to him fully, "Now what's in the package,"

"It's something that I picked up for you," He answered, "After all your birthday was a week ago,"

I gave a small smile before I took the parcel into my hands. The paper that held the present was a light, rough feel though looked beautiful. I tugged as the silk ribbon and wrapped it around my arm once I got it free. Cheshire raised an eyebrow, "I like ribbon. Plus it can be used for anything."

He snorted and said, "Well opened the present."

I rolled my eyes before doing as he bid. The first thing I found was a small package of candy that I stuck into one of my pockets before I stare at the biggest part. A long, flowing scarf. A midnight blue with swirls of reds, greens, blacks, light blues, and golds. I gently ran a hand over the material and almost gasp at the feel. It was like silk, yet softer. I look at him in confusion just as I put the wrapper on the table nearby. The scarf was just as long if not a tiny bit longer than Cheshire's. He grinned as he wrapped it around my neck and said, "It's a Hungarian sheep spider silk. They're rarer than acromantulas, but their silk is much better and more resistant to most spells and weather. Plus it's easier to weave spells and magic into the fabric without it being destroyed or the fabric becoming brittle," He gave me a nervous smile as he said, "I thought it would be a good idea to get one of your own. Plus, I could tell you loved mine, so I thought-"

"Thank you," I interrupted as I nuzzle the scarf and said, "I love it," I then peck him on the cheek before saying loud enough for our eavesdropping friends to hear, "It's time for lunch,"

I walk over to the kitchen and took my seat at the table as I calmed down my blush. Everyone came in and Cheshire took his seat next to mine after a moment. His cheeks were slightly pink and I smiled as I filled my plate up with food. Everyone was chattering and having fun when Gale suddenly said, "I have a gift for Lyra!"

I blink just as the large teenager held out a hastily wrapped present. Taliah snickered before saying, "It be a gift from da bot of us."

I took the gift and opened it, once again saving the ribbon. This time it was a pair of blue goggles with black lenses. Gale said, "Their good for keeping the dust and dirt from the eyes. They can do more, but the maker in the village didn't say anything."

I grin and nod as I slip the goggles onto my head before smiling, "Thank you, but you guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah well..." Cheshire trailed off.

"Everyone should get birthday presents," Fred said causing everyone to nod, "So from now on you'll be getting presents for both your birthday and christmas,"

I blush and hid under my scarf. I was happy to have found everyone. They are my family and nothing will change that.

&&&& Time skip 8 months later &&&&&

"Damn it!" I shouted as Dagda finished off the rouge bear summon.

I let out a sigh and wince as I stood up. The sword I had been given for this mission from the hunters had broken a long time ago. We had been swarmed by the bears minutes after entering the forested mountains. I was separated from the others during the flood of bears. I have to say even though I may not admit it, it's kinda fun. The feeling of the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I can't wait to get back to the others, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a bone rattling, earth shaking roar followed by two feminine screams. I pale and ask, "Dagda please tell me that I did not just hear that?"

He shook his head and I sigh before nodding. We ran towards the sound and I felt my heart get lodged in my throat at the sight of four dead bodies and two girls cowering in fear of a bear summon that was most definitely at the higher degree of summons. I saw it about to charge and quickly used my magic and mixed it with my Kishiki while flooding my body with the energy mixture before jumping down. I land and head Dagda land. Without a second thought I grab the girls and manage to get into an alcove that was above the bear before I fall to the ground in pain. The girls looked at me in surprise as I wince and Dagda appeared next to me. I heard one of them ask, "Are you alright?"

I nod before wincing and Dagda hissed before using a lesser-version of his **Gift of Twilight**. I sigh as I felt the scratch on my side heal. I got up and gazed down at the bear and notice what it looked like. It was about two times larger than a Grizzly with long bone-like claws, teeth that looked like they could shred bone, and a white mask. The mask was a tribal bear mask with red swirls decorating it. It's coat was the color of the blackest of nights. The air around it held anger, despair, and hunger. I shiver before I look at the two girls and ask, "How did you get onto this mountain?"

I took a close look at the two girls. The first was a tall for our age. Her eyes were a light brown, almost golden color. Her hair was a deep, coppery red. Her skin was a bit pale. She wore a soft looking grey jacket, a pair of grey pants, and black dragon hide boots. Around her neck was a Magi. Her magi rested in a light blue collar type necklace and was a fiery red color with a speck of gold here and there. She radiated a soothing air with a, 'I can see what's going on, but I want to fight if It means saving my best friend,' air. The second had strawberry blond hair with grey eyes. She like the first was a bit pale. She wore a dark grey hoodie, black slacks, and grey dragon hide boots. Her magi was a bracelet. The bracelet was a deep green with a golden badger in the middle. She radiated a, 'I'm a healer not a fighter, but if I have to I will fight to protect those I lover until the very end,' air.

The first to speak was the copper haired girl, "We came with some of our cousin's. They wanted to expose us to some of this world before we went on our journey."

The blond spoke next, "I-What are you doing here?"

I sigh and looked at the bear, "I came with a few of my friends when we were looking for a job on some of the job boards. I got separated from them, but the hunters told us that had sealed off the mountain till after we finished the job."

"What?!" The first shrieked, "Why would you come to this place?!"

I sigh and said, "The hunters were offering a decent reward and we were bored. Plus, I like these jobs...well most of the time. How long have you been here?"

"Two weeks," The copper haired girl answered.

"That would explain it," I say with a shake of my head, "The bears only started acting like this a week ago,"

"What are we going to do?" The blond asked.

I thought about it before asking, "Dagda would the information be uploaded into my IOS if I scanned it or not?"

Dagda thought about if for a moment before nodding, "It should be since it is a wild summon."

I nod and brought my IOS up. I went straight to the summon Identification zone or SIZ. I scanned it and read aloud as it was written on the screen. I read the things Bio.

**Summon:** Ursa

**Species**: mutated Bear

**Class**: Beserker

**Element**: Darkness/Unknown

**Rank**: Dark Warrior

**Information**: Ursa as all Dark summons are an enigma. They start out as normal summons, but are harmed in some way emotionally or mentally. Dark summons such as Ursa's are not members of the Darkness element. It is unknown why Dark summons are the way they are, but some theorize that it is because they were abandoned by their Summoners.

**WARNING**- Ursa are level four triple star on the danger scale. Leave while you can!

I finish with a deep breath before looking at the others. They were pale and I took a deep, shaky breath as I said, "Well that was pleasent."

Blondie yelled, "What are we going to do now?!"

I sigh and rub my ears before saying, "We're going to have to fight it."

"What?!" They shriek.

I bit back a sigh of annoyance as I said, "There is no other way. I don't have enough power to take us all up the cliff and the Ursa is blocking the only other way out. We have to fight it or we're dead. My IOS can't contact the others because the walls of rock are interfering with the signal. Trust me when I say that it's better to fight it then be sitting ducks. My team doesn't know where I am and I don't know where they are. We can fight the Ursa and on the off chance their close enough to hear us they could save us and help kill it or we kill it or we die trying."

"You're insane!" The blonde yelled while the copper haired girl looked at me with respect.

"Hannah lets do what she's suggesting," The copper hair said with a shrug.

"Susan! You can't be serious!" Hannah yelled in disbelief.

"I am," Susan countered, "You forget my aunt is the head of the DMLE. I know when I hear a sound plan and She," She pointed at me, "Has a good plan,"

Hannah looked between us before groaning and nodding. She then turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

I blink at the quick acceptance of this before answering, "I am Lyra Lunar Potter-Evans."

"Wait you're Hadrian Potters elder sister!" Hannah exclaimed.

I blink before saying, "So that's my twins name. I've been wondering what it was. How do you know about My Brother and I?"

"Everyone heard that you perished that night," Susan said while looking me over, "Everyone started to proclaim that he was the Boy who lived,"

I snort and shook my head as I move to observe the Ursa. I spoke while looking for it's weak points, "That's a load of bull that James Potter and the old man told everyone. I was shipped to my aunts where I was abused until I got my summon. Aunt Petunia wasn't the one abusing me, it was her husband," I shook my head as I got back on task, "You need to summon your summons. We will need their help."

Susan summoned her's first, "As the world grows cold, the spark of life is kept warm, Come and rebirth the world in flames, Vali!"

I blink at the mention of a norse god, but also one of revenge...hm it fits. Her gate was a deep red flame with a blue background. Her summon was a man with wings and the ears and tail of a wolf. He wore norse armour with a scythe in one hand. His hair was a deep black as was his tail and ears. His wings were a dark grey. His eyes were a deep silver. He stood by Susan's side. Hannah sighed, "My turn."

She closed her eyes as I say, "I hope your's is strong."

She spoke without answering my question, "As the earth is threatened by the tain, come forth and protect the land, Greve!"

Her gate was a deep green with a golden badge on top(Look at bottom for explanation of why I didn't describe the Gates very well). Her summon was a Badge with golden fur and obsidian stripes. Golden eyes glared at the Ursa as it walked to Hannah's side. I smile and summon Ancasta. I heard their sharp intakes of breath but ignore it as I glanced at my summons before speaking, "Susan what can Vali do?"

Susan looked at her summon and said, "He's a close range fighter, but with a surprising twist should he need to use it."

I nod and file that away as a plan began to formulate in my mind, "Hannah what can Greve do?"

"He attacks from the ground, but also has an attack that can launch stuff from a distance," Hannah answered.

I nod and the plan further before saying, "Alright here's a basic plan. Ancasta and Vali will get in close while Greve hits it from under ground. Dagda will launch attacks from afar before joining below."

They nod and the summons do as they were bid. I watched as Vali and Ancasta engaged the Ursa. Ancasta summoned her sword, which had a silver guard and long red blade. They struck and I had Dagda hit the Ursa when it's back is turned. Greve popped up every now and again, launching attacks. The Ursa's fur seemed to be very resilient which is good when it comes to fighting enemies, but it's bad for us. It was sluggish after a few minutes of charging and slashing at the two attacking head on. Hmm it get's tired after attacking and if the attacks hit the same spot right after another it get's hurt...perhaps, but what about combining the attacks we have and over power it's fur...wait what was that. I focus on the mask. There was a small space between the mask and the bears face. Hmm..maybe, but how to test it. Suddenly I had an Idea, "Ancasta lash under the mask. Just a few inches before you touch it's face."

She nodded and did as I said. She got closer and closer as she dodged the attacks. She finally reached a point where she could hit the spot and did so. The Ursa cried out as the sword got stuck. Ancasta pulled back and the mask became loose, but did not fall off. The Ursa seemed to be stunned. I smirk as another plan formed in my mind. I motion for the others to come over here. I spoke as I watched the Ursa paw at it's mask, but the mask did not budge, "I have another plan."

"Okay," Hannah said, "What's the plan?"

"Ancasta gets close and does what she did before while everyone charged an attack at the Ursa, but it needs to be at the exact same spot," I answer and got looks of disbelief from everyone except Vali.

"It could work," He spoke in a soft, yet strong voice, "I can guide the attacks to a single summon. Dagda has the best Long range attack and if we pour our energy together and let it loose we should be able to kill it,"

I nod before looking at the others. They contemplated it before nodding. Ancasta got ready while the others stood near Dagda. Dagda was charging up one of his powerful Lightning attacks. The others gathered their energy and I gave the signal. The Ursa turned towards Ancasta just as she attacked. The Ursa cried out as the mask was slowly pulled away. The others sent their energy into Dagda and I added a little bit of my own. The attack was launched a few seconds later. A stream of constant Gold, Black, green, and a mixture of other colors screamed towards the Ursa. Ancasta jumped back just before the attack hit and the mask came with her. The Ursa let out a dying roar just as the other summons collapsed onto the ground. I panted lightly as I grin. I leaned against the wall over the alcove and said, "We did it."

They nodded, but didn't say anything. I knew they had added some of their own energy, so they would be tired. I took out a bag of candy Cheshire made that would energize other people. I also took out three water bottles. I handed them the items, "Eat and drink. It will make you feel better."

We chowed down on the candy and water and soon were up and around. I looked at Ancasta as she approached with the mask in hand. She held it out to me and I had the image of Neville enter my mind. I hoped the Hunters would let me have it. I looked at Vali before looking at Susan. She blinked before asking, "What?"

"Maybe Vali can find the others," I suggest.

"How would he know it was them?" She asked.

I brought up a few pictures before deciding the group photo we had taken last month would do. I showed it to everyone and said, "Will this suffice?"

Vali nodded before looking at Susan who sighed and said, "Go and be quick."

He nodded and took off into the air. I laid back and said, "That was..."

"Crazy," Hannah started.

"Full of danger," Susan said next.

"Totally amazing and full of adrenalin," I finished.

We looked at each other before bursting out laughing. I closed my eyes and said, "Wanna be friends? We kinda can't go through something like that without becoming friends."

"That's a totally insane idea, but also true," Hannah murmured to our surprise, "Sure why not?"

I grin as Susan nodded in agreement, "I wanna keep the mask."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because I wanna give it to my blood bonded Brother," I answer, "This mask reminds me of him somehow,"

"Who's your blood bonded brother?" Susan asked, "Blood bonded siblings are rare now a days,"

"Neville Longbottom," I answer to their surprise.

I close my eyes just as I heard the flapping of wings and shouts. I grin as I looked at the two, "Looks the the cavalry has arrived though it's a little late."

They nodded and we laughed. It felt good to laugh with new friends.

&&&&Time skip three days later &&&&

We sat in the office of the head hunter of here at the hunter base at the bottom of Collapse mountain. He walked in and stood before Hannah, Susan, and I. He had a wrinkled face with greying black hair. His eyes were a kind Green that glowed with power. He wore a black suite. His Magi was a simple grey ring with a pulsing green stone. He radiated a powerful, 'I am older than you are by a long shot, but I'm ready to be surprised and awed by you,' air. I grin at the man and stared at the oak box in his hands. I could tell it was oak from my time spent re flooring the kitchen when I was 5...It wasn't even that hard. Plus, Iris has been teaching me about using my Kishiki to increase my senses. If I always did this, my body would adapt to the enhanced senses and become stronger naturally. She even sent me a bunch of bangles that sounded like bells when they touched each other. She said that they had something called a weight/Gravity seal on them(Like Naruto, but better,). They made moving around hard, but it was a nice training exercise. I blink when I felt a hand on my arm. Hannah raised an eyebrow and I gave a nervous laugh, "Sorry bout that I was lost in my thoughts."

"It's no trouble," the old man said before asking, "You do remember my name, little one?"

I nod and gave a big grin, "Aunt Iris has been talking about the old perverted head of the hunters. I'm guessing it's you because your name is Risen Fall."

He twitched before dragging a hand down his face, "You are so much like your aunt and mother than you will ever know. I swear your so much like her it makes me want to drink."

"Who's 'her' that everyone keeps talking about?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a soft chuckle before he sat down, "I am talking about her ancestor young bones. Ah Kaileara Lunar D. Ashferd. You see this is like deja vu with you three killing that Ursa. Kaileara along with two of her friends had taken down an Ursa just a year and a half after they got their first summons. I was just a boy back then. My father was head of the hunters and had let me spend the day with him. Ah good memories. Now," He clapped causing us to look at him, "This box holds a few things that are not often given out," He opened the box and lifted up the mask, "I assume you want it's mask?"

"Yes sir," I answer, "The mask reminded me of my blood brother,"

Risen hummed before handing me the mask, "He will do well with this mask. Tell him to embrace the spirit of the bear and he will be able to protect those he loves."

I nod and tuck the mask into my bag for now. I had to get aunt Iris to give me some books on sealing so I could carry things around easier. I shake my thoughts off and say, "What's next?"

He smiled and said, "Because of your performance and teamwork to take down the Ursa, We of the hunters association are hereby granting one Lyra Potter-Evans," I grin, "Susan Bones," Susan gave a small smile, "And Hannah Abbott a hunting license. With this license, you have the privileges of all hunters and can take any mission you want within reason of course. You will also be given a discount on certain items in the stores and such. Now please hand me you IOS's so that I may do my job."

We handed him the IOS's and I grin a wide grin. He handed us our IOS's and I asked, "What's next?"

He smiled and reached into the box. He spoke as he held up three necklaces, "As hunters, we pride ourselves in acknowledging our first kills as hunters. Now since you killed an Ursa it is only fair you get a piece of the profit and these," He handed us the necklaces, "They will serve as a reminder of your first kill and from what I have heard, the first day you met."

I nodded and gazed at the necklace in my hand. It was an Incisor from the beast. A small hole was drilled into the top so it could be held by the rest of the necklace. Beads surrounded the tooth, but leaving it to hang by itself. The beads were a deep crimson and reminded me of a boy I had seen in a manga once...Thank the fates Gray actually wanted me to read the stories to him or else it would have sucked. I shook my head and put on the necklace. I felt a warm feeling settle around me as the necklace sat around my neck, just under my Magi. I felt curiosity rise inside of me and asked, "What are these things? I know their a necklace with a reminder of our first mission, but what are the beads? They feel warm."

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled and said, "You're the first person to catch that in the last hundred years. The beads are made in the forges of the greatest blacksmith in the world. They serve as a way to keep you safe from poisons and other things. They are called Hariro."

I nod before I asked, "anything else?"

He shook his head and we walked out of the office. We walked to where everyone was waiting and I grinned as I said, "I beat you Cheshire."

He looked confused before he caught sight of our new necklace's and groaned, "Dang it! I knew I shouldn't have made that bet with you."

I giggled and held out my hand. He handed me the three cards we had agreed on and I placed them in my card holder before I looked at everyone. They looked so confused! I giggle and say, "We are Hunters guys!"

They begin to surround us and jump around. I giggle as Gale lifted me onto his shoulder and said, "We're going out to dinner!"

I cheer with the others as a smile weaved it's way onto my face. Being a hunter has gotten me closer to my goal of finding my place in the world...or, I gaze upon my friends as we sat at a large dining table thirty minutes later, have I already found it. Well what ever the case, I've found myself a family even if their not all blood relatives.

&&& Time skip 5 months later in the human world&&&&

I glare at the overgrown DOG that tried to kill a group of Kitsune's. The summon sneered as it said, "What do we have here? A Summoner trying to protect a group of foxes. How quant."

I growl as I lifted the blade in my hand infront of me. The blade was a gift from Iris the moment I got the the first part of my style finished...well it was actually my ancestors, but I was going to become even better at it. I lifted the silver blade and whispered, "I'm sorry to stain you with this fleabags blood."

"Who are you calling a fleabag?!" Roared the mutt.

I snort as I heard a snicker coming from beside me. Standing there was the miniature version of the kitsune from my first dream. The kitsune only had two tails, but even I knew from experience it would be enough to cause a lot of damage. Kurama had proved that when one of the summons we face a little while ago in order to gain a toba from one of the masters insulted Bastet. Even if they don't show it, They were in love with each other. I shook my head and focused on the battle. I spoke in a soft voice so only the kitsune by my side could hear me, "So what can I call you?"

"Now why would I tell you that when we just met?" He asked though I could tell he wanted to, "How about you show me what you can do and I'll go with you on your journey?"

"Deal," I answer as I stood in a more relaxed way, "I needed another traveling companion. Oh yeah my names Lyra Potter-Evans and this is my first summon, Dagda,"

Dagda stood on my other side and glared at the mutt. I was used to battling with my summons out of the official battles with the masters. I liked the feeling of being close to them as well as the knowledge that I didn't have to depend on just my summons to battle. The mutt was angry that we ignored him, so he attacked. I realized that this guy was a bit stronger than I had thought, but it didn't matter. We fought for an hour before he fell. I used my IOS to tell the Hunters that the mission was done. I was told to stay where I was till the clean up team could get there. I brought out some lunch after covering the mutts body and moving further into the forest. We ate lunch after I cleaned up and the clean up team came. I gave my full report and they left. I picked up my bag before looking at the Kitsune. Dagda stood at my side and stared him down. The kitsune smirked before saying,"I agree to come with you and to have you as my Summoner. My name is Belenos."

I grin and held out the capture Magi. He pressed his nose into the crystal and disappeared inside. The Crystal became glowed and crackled like flames. I look at my Magi to see it glowing brightly. With a smile, I let the two touch. I finally found him.

&&&& time skip 11 months later in the human world &&&&

I smile from my place on the deck of the large ship as the moon sat high in the sky. My gaze settled on the large building in the distance and I felt pride enter my heart. Finally we've done it. We've reached the ranking tournament. I will do my best after all I have to show everyone I'm not a weak little girl anymore and if my brother is there. I will show him that I accept him for who he is. We will win and will become friends. Mom will know I'm alive. I promise you Hadrian. I promise you.

"Lyra common we're having a party," Gale said as Cheshire and him walked from the ships large ballroom.

"I'll be there in a second. Go enjoy the party,"I say with a shake of my head.

Gale waved before he began to walk away. He glanced over his back and said, "Don't stay out here to long or Neville will go into overprotective big brother mode...again."

I nod and looked at the building as Cheshire stood next to me with his back to the building as he leaned against the wall. He spoke after a few moments, "You thinking about him?"

I nod as I say, "I just hope he wants to have our bond the way it should be and I want mom to know I'm alive...that I'm here and I'm not going to leave them of my own free will."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I leaned against him. We were at least 15 in our minds here even if we aged as time passed in the human world. Everyone agreed it was easier than having to deal with questions when we got back. I am treated as my true age, but the moment we went back to the mortal world I would be a ten...almost 11 year old to everyone but my family. He spoke in a soft voice, "He'll love or he has been badly influenced by James...are you sure that it's your father?"

I shook my head, "No, but until I can get a read off of him we must assume the worst."

He nodded, "You know we're going to get our letters soon right?"

I nod as I sigh, "Why do I have a feeling that with James, everything will be that much harder?"

He hugged me close and kissed my forehead, "Remember we're always going to be there for you. After all we made our promise over the falls..."

I lean into him as we remember that day...

&&& Flashback &&&&

_Aunt Iris had taken us on a short Vacation a month before we had to leave for the tournament. I down the falls and saw the deepest water I could think of that wasn't the sea. We were the only ones here, but Gale and Taliah seemed to become determined. We walk towards the edge where Gale took out a Dagger before pointing to the plak at the bottom. It red, "Over the falls, the promises of thousands are kept. The truest bonds shall stand under the weight of the fallen spirit Drugo. Beware the wrath of the drowned god."_

_"This place," Gale said with complete and utter certainty, "Is known as the Fall of bonds. We come here tonight to find out if our bond is true. If it is not we shall die, but if it is true we shall have the strongest bond known to man,"  
_

_I stare at the two before asking, "What do I have to do?"_

_Gale and Taliah looked at me in surprise before nodding and Gale held out the knife, "Cut your palm and swear on your blood that so long as you live you will protect our family with your very life...you will protect the lives of those you love until you die and if they should die when you could have done something you would forfeit your soul to the drowned spirit."_

_I took his dagger and did as he bid. My blood landed in the water, but stayed at the surface. Gale and Taliah did the same. Cheshire was next with Sky and Luna at his heels. Neville did it after a moment followed by Draco, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracy. Hannah muttered something under her breath before doing the same thing and Susan followed. We stood and watched as the water seemed to bubble before letting the water absorb the blood. I felt a calmness enter my heart and smile. Gale and Taliah were smiling brightly before we all headed back to the hotel._

_&&& End of Flash back &&&&_

My fingers trail over the small scar on my palm before I stood up. I grin at Cheshire and said, "Well what are we waiting for? We have a party to attend."

&&&& P.O.V change. Author P.O.V &&&&

We find ourselves in an extravagant room where a single boy stood looking out a window. He looked much like Lyra only he had red hair with black bangs and tips. He also had hazel eyes. He watched sat looking out over the sea just as his summon appeared next to him. His summon was a regal snowy owl with black tips on her feathers. The owls eyes were gentle amber eyes. The owl looked at him with motherly love and wisdom. He let his fingers trailed down her feathered cheek. He spoke in a soft voice, "Hedwig did you see them?"

"Yes Hadrian," The Owl answered in a soft feminine voice, "She as well as her friends are coming to the coliseum. Why are you so interested in the girl?"

Hadrian sighed as he said, "I do not know. She's like me, but diffrent. She's with Neville and Neville's never around people other than me and a few others with him being so shy."

Hedwig nodded just as the door opened. A beautiful red head with emerald green eyes. She was Hadrian and Lyra's mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. She gazed at Hadrian lovingly and worriedly as she asked, "Is something wrong Ian?"

"Mom someone's coming, but She's diffrent from the others," Hadrian answered with worried hazel eyes.

"What does she look like?" Lily directed at Hedwig not caring if her voice showed her hope.

She knew that James and Albus had lied about Lyra dying. She somehow knew her daughter was alive. She just had to find proof. Hedwig looked at Lily for a few seconds before answering, "She has long black hair with red bangs and tips. Her eyes are a pretty emerald green. She is tiny, but I think she likes being small."

Lily smiled as she said, "Ian she is someone I wanted you too meet so long ago. Let's just say she's someone special."

**Well that's the end of that.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter, but the idea is mine. My original idea can be found on Fiction press and Wattpad**

**(Take note that any Harry Potter Characters that don't have the same hair and eye color as they were depicted on any harry potter website is because I am the author and use my creative license to do so)**

**Okay hit me with a review please and I hope you like this chapter. It will hopefully open up some more information and help you guys out with understanding What Summoners and summons can do. Some idea's were inspired by a few things, so ask questions and now I'm done talking.**

Be ready for some time jumps

Things to know:

**Wind seeker-** attacks are in bold

**Alright the reason I haven't been explaining more about the color of gates and stuff is because the people the gates belong too are always changing. Lyra and the others will have their gates changed a few times before they finally stop changing. They will take their true form when Lyra and the others finally find out who they truly are. I hope that explains it.**

**Question: Do you want me to add quotes and other things to this story so you can interact with it? Also I will be writing Character BiO's when I wish too and if you want an Oc I will see if it fits my story because I need Masters and stuff for Lyra and the others to face as well as enemies.**

Now onto the story!

Chapter 5:

I grin as we get off the boat. I felt a pair of paws settle on my left shoulder and saw Luna squirrel summon, Charles or as Luna calls him, Chuck. His black coat blended in well with my hair while his fire red eyes and burning red tail stood out. I smile at the squirrel and ask, "What's up Chuck?"

He snorted and said, "My dear lady must you always use that abhorrent nickname? I only let Luna call me that because she is my Summoner."

I roll my eyes as the ferret on my right shoulder snickered. She was a light, Icy white with a snowflake on her forehead. While normally the names of my summons come from the celtic mythology, Her name comes from the greek. Her name is Chione. Chione has bright red eyes that show her fiery nature as well as her show offishness. She spoke in a humor filled voice, "At least my mother had the decency to give me a proper summon name."

Chucks eyes narrow as he glared at the ferret. While it was usually amusing, I did want to get this over with as soon as possible. I spoke before he could speak, "Chi you should not insult people like that. For all you know he could be named after his mothers Summoner. Now please do not cause another argument. I will have to send you back to my Crystomanc if you do not."

She immediately became quiet while Chuck snorted and hopped onto his Summoners shoulder. I briefly wondered why Dagda wasn't with me before I remembered that he needed to sleep off the excitement of last night. Why did I have to let Gold take Dagda with him and the others? oh yeah it was because I wanted some alone time. Damn it! Where the hell did they get Alcohol anyway...you know what? I don't want to know. All I know is that they raided the boats food stores...I still don't get how the alcohol got them high.

I glance at Luna as she says, "I do hope Dagda will recover in time for your first match."

"I agree my dear," Said her Rabbit summon.

He was a fluffy straight eared, snow white rabbit. He has a single black spot over its right eye. His name to both my shock and amusement is Sir Bunbun McFlufflekins Edwardo Daniels the first. He had one sharp green eye and one blue eye. He was a small bugger that could stand up on his back paws though he never did. He also wore a black waist coat and top hat with a crimson rose attached to the brim. He smiled at me to show his sharp teeth. I roll my eyes and say, "I hope he does after all I don't want him missing our first match here. He's always my first pick."

Chione smirk and said, "If he doesn't recover in time. I'll be the first to battle."

I roll my eyes. She loves attention doesn't she...but I love her all the same. She nuzzled my cheek as I nod. I let out a laugh before feeling my body collide with something. I fall and hit the ground with a thump. Chione let out a loud screech as she went down with me. I groan and tried to get up. A hand appeared in front of me. I grab it and got up while saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

I heard a small laugh and look at the source. Soft deep hazel eyes meet mine. Short crimson hair with black bangs and tips. Paleish tan skin. My eyes turn wide as I remember...

_&&&&Flash back&&&&_

_I hear a few shouts of anger and a small sigh as the fox seemed to gain the upper hand on the Dog. I looked towards the source of the sigh and stared at the boy across from me. His eyes were a deep hazel and he stood taller than me by a few inches. His hair was a short red with black bangs and tips. _

_&&&&End of Flash back&&&_

I stare at him for a few moments before he spoke, "It's no problem. My name is Hadrian, but my mom and those close to me call me Ian. My dad and everyone else calls me Harry."

I gap at him for a moment before smiling and saying, "My name is Lyra Potter-Evans. It's a pleasure to meet you, little brother."

He stared at me in shock before smiling. I felt a hand on my left shoulder and look to see Neville smiling at Hadrian. I look between the two and smile as I felt something, warm touch my mind. I close my eyes and let my mind touch the warmth. I heard a shocked gasp as emotions not my own fill me. Surprise, excitement, anger, and sorrow were the ones that were the most powerful. I felt a warm body curl around mine and look to see it was a serpentine dragon with silvery grey scales and a soft gold mane. It's eyes were a deep amber that held both wisdom and strength. I stare into it's eyes for a few more moments before it disappeared. I look at Hadrian to see his shocked face before he spoke in a soft voice, "Your my twin. Your the one that I have been searching for since we were separated."

I nod and heard someone yell. I look to see it was a black haired man with covered hazel eyes...no that was no man. He didn't have an air around him like all living things had...it was like he didn't exist or at least didn't have a soul...wait could he be...maybe I'll have to ask Neville. Coming back to the situation at hand, I was rudely pushed away from Hadrian and stumbled back. Neville caught me around the waist and stared at the man...no thing. The thing was speaking to Hadrian with a scowl on it's face, "Harry what did I say about being near filth like that girl?"

"Not to father," Hadrian answered robotically as he glanced over at me, "But she isn't filth. She is-"

"She is filth!" The thing hissed before grabbing Hadrian by the shoulder and began to drag him away, "Stay away from her unless your battling. Now come along Harry we're going to have lunch with your mother and Sirius,"

Hadrian followed though he sent an apologetic look towards me. I tried to send some calming and accepting feelings towards him and got relieved ones back. I smile and nod to him as he continued to walk away. Cheshire spoke up after they were gone, "What the hell just happened?"

"I was insulted by something that isn't even alive," I say causing them to look at me in shock.

"W-what?!" Tracy nearly shouted.

I nod solemnly, "Aunt Iris has been teaching me more about the aura reading ability I've developed. The thing that was over here isn't even alive...well in a way it is, but it doesn't have an aura. It doesn't have a soul, guys. Every living thing has a soul, even vampire's!"

Neville looked surprised before his eyes became calculating. I blink, but stay silent along with the rest. Neville was a blossoming tactician though we left that job to Grant for the most part. He snapped his finger and said, "It's a construct!"

I wasn't the only one looking at him to elaborate. He blushed lightly and said, "Construct's are beings created from various elements and such to do their master's bidding. It's old magic, but some people still use them today. Constructs after along enough time can gain a soul and thus a conscious. They just have to do something amazing to be rewarded with one. They can take the form of anything their master wants."

"Why isn't it still popular?" Hermione asked causing Neville to wince.

"It's considered a dark magic," He whispered, " The reason being is that in order to create a construct and give it life requires..."

"A life for a life," I murmur and felt disgust at the thought of such vile magix's, "Equivalent exchange,"

"What do you mean Lyra?" Gale asked causing me to chew on my bottom lip.

"Aunt Iris let me look through the family library when I was bored," I saw their raised eyebrows and shrug, "Anyway, I ended up in the alchemy section. I found a book on the true alchemists of the past," I ignore their gasps as I continue, "I found out that the alchemy known today isn't true alchemy, but a bastardized version,"

"How? What happened?" Hermione asked causing me to sigh.

"Human greed and uncaringness of the balance. A great Alchemist created a stone now known as the philosophers stone," I say with a shake of my head, "With the stone he became immortal or seemingly. He stole the bodies of other's to save his own life. He cause so much pain and cheated the balance. He used the stone to cheat the equivalent exchange laws that alchemy was based on. In the end, the fate known as Truth put a stop to it by sealing the worlds knowledge of alchemy,"

"That's cruel!" Sky nearly shouted.

I gave a small laugh at the normally bubbly girls attitude before getting serious, "Truth is known as the most cruel, but wisest fate for a reason. He did it to keep the balance intact, but the rules of equivalent exchange apply to constructs as well."

I heard murmuring among my friends before I shook my head and began to walk away. They followed with smiles knowing that I just wanted to get away from the harsh feelings and stuff. I gaze at the world around me and smile as I breath in the sharp scent of excitement. I stop myself from slipping into the feelings of those around me and continue to walk. Cheshire noticed immediately what was wrong and asked, "Are you okay Lyra?"

I nod and mumble, "It's calling to me Chess. It's calling to me like it did four months ago."

He sighed and said, "Fuck," He then asked, "Can you at least wait until after the Tournament? I wouldn't want you to miss out on you reward for getting those Toma as well as the chance to fight me again. I want to see if we're still around the same level."

I nod as I close off almost all my empath power. I left just enough to be able to see the aura of others and know whether their good people or not. I felt uncomfortable, but I could manage. We reach the others and headed to sign up. The lady at the desk scanned our IOS's and had us show our Toma before giving us the all clear. I smile as we were given rooms and the schedule for the first few matches. We head into the food court for a light lunch before it all began. We ate and began to talk.

"So what was that all about?" Neville asked.

I sighed and said, "The feeling came back. You know what that means."

"Lyra!" Hermione gasped, "You can't be serious! You were unconscious for three months because of that!"

I twitch before saying, "I know that Hermione!" I close my eyes before looking at her again, "But this time is diffrent and the call is stronger. I won't be out for as long as last time and I have a feeling that it's important. I'll wait until the end of the tournament or if we have time off to rest and stuff."

She sighed and nodded when my IOS beeped. I look down and smile before I opened up the communication. The screen widened before Gray's face appeared. He yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU, LYRA?!"

I close my eyes while rubbing my ears before saying, "We are in the food court."

He nodded before closing the com. I rolled my eyes before looking at everyone. They were snickering before I felt someone tap my shoulder. I look to see a red haired boy with tan skin next to another red haired boy with tan skin. The twins got up and tackled them with shouts of, "Charlie! Bill!"

I snorted and said, "Guys I think they need to breath."

They blush lightly as they got off their slightly blue skinned brothers. I remembered how the twins had come back to us this year saying that their mother and father were ignoring them for their siblings. I scowled before smiling at the two that payed the twins any attention and actually took care of them. The older of the two, Bill smiled and said, "Hello Lyray it's nice to see you again."

I nod and said, "It's nice to see you as well Bill. How's work?"

"Egypt is nice," He said causing me to smile.

I got along with both of the elder Weasley's, but Bill was my favorite of the two since he was a curse breaker that worked in egypt. I nodded before gesturing to the table, "Want to join us for lunch?"

They nodded and we added another table. Draco's godfather came and so did Tracy's elder brother. Neville's gran came with Hermione and Grant's aunt Ciss. Cheshire's mom and dad came with his illusive sister. Alice Cat is blonde with bright blue eyes. Luna's dad came and all that was left was for my aunt and Gray to get here. I stood up to grab another bottle of soda when I felt something crash into me. I groan and look to see Gray laying half on my stomach and half off. I groan out, "Gray get off me. I know that you wanted to see me, but get off of me!"

I heard a laugh and look at my aunt as Gray got off. I stood up and hugged her as she said, "How have you been doing Lyra?"

"Pretty good. I met my brother. He's not bad," I answer before hugging Gray and smiling at Kami.

Kami was a dragon summon that, from what Charlie told us, was hungarian Horntail. She was a light bronze color and purred when I scratched under her chin. I smile and lean down to let her up on my shoulder before turning to my aunt as she asked, "Where is Dagda?"

"Trying to recover after getting high off of the ships Alcohol," I heard snorts of laughter before I ask, "How in the name of the fates did that happen?"

"Summons," Draco's godfather said from his place next to Draco, "have a diffrent body construction than ours. When they ingest Alcohol, they get high is an example of this. They get drunk off of being exposed to their elements. Like when a fire elemental is exposed to an open fire they get sleepy and/or drunk. It is how they are made it seems,"

I sigh and ask, "How can I speed up his recovery?"

"Can I take a look at him?" Gray asked.

I thought about it before nodding. I silently summoned him while gripping my necklace. My gate appeared and a miniature sun peaked up from the left side of my gate. Dagda walked out before falling to the ground with a groan. I snorted and placed a hand on him as Gray's hands were covered in greyish-pink Kishiki. I smiled and felt at ease as Dagda started to snore lightly and shrink until he was the size he usually was when we went into the human world. Gray lifted his hand's as I ask, "Well?"

"He just needs to sleep. He'll be up and around by the time you have your first match."

I nodded and pick up my partner before we sat down and ate. We talked and aunt Iris showed up before we all headed to the arena that held the Star class. We split off from the adults and Gray before we stood with the other's that were in the tournament. The elder in charge of this tournament was Drago...He was wearing a pink robe that was causing laughter to ring through the arena. I look to see Iris grinning as I mouth, "Did you do that?"

She nodded before mouthing, "He pissed me off. I warned him not to touch my stash of cards and he did!"

I snorted as Dragoo sighed and took out a horn. I quickly covered my ears and the others did as well when they realized why. The horn was loud enough that I could hear a bit of the sound. I sighed in relief as it was over and Dragoo spoke, "Alright let's get this started. Now because someone," He looked pointedly at my aunt, "Wanted to pull a prank for something that was not serious. I will not be saying the usual speech..."

He began to drone on and on about the history of the tournament causing me to zone out and play around with my Kishiki. I managed to make a ball of it and passed it to Cheshire. He made one before passing one to Fred and the other to George. They two made one each before passing them to Hermione, Draco, Gale, and Taliah. They quickly got the game I was trying to start and we began to play pass the ball. We ended up playing three games with Hermione, Chess, and me being the winners. I smile just as Dragoo said, "Now let's begin!"

I grin and heard cheering. I knew that I had to make it to the top 15 to at least gain my promotion. The top ten get the promotion and 50 colds. The top five get's 150 colds, some new capture crystals, and a pack of ability cards. The third place winner get's new gear and three hundred Colds along with everything else. The second place winner will get a what the third place winner got with the amount of colds increased to 600 and a new pair of the latest healing kit. First place will get everything along with a 1,000 colds and got to pick a summon egg( Not all Summons come from eggs) from a group of them. I wanted to be in the top three, but would settle for the top ten if I had too. I look to see the others nodding. We would all try to get into the top 15. I smile two names were called out and we all took our places in the stands next to an elevator that would send us down to the tunnel that would lead to the platform. I shiver with excitement as Chione smirked. I looked down to see I was going to battle after the next three matches. Cheshire would be battling after me. We were all scattered throughout the lineup. The last one to battle before the second round was Sky. I leaned against the wall and settled down to watch.

&&&& Time skip &&&&&&

The battles before mine were boring. It was like four of them didn't even want to get a promotion. I shook my head as I got on the elevator. The only one that actually interested me was a boy with grey hair and his lemur summon. The lemur was rookie level and was a Plant/crystal summon type. I shook my head and walked off of the elevator. I slowly made my way towards the stage and felt my palms grow sweaty. I looked at Dagda who smiled and brushed off the sweat knowing that today is going to be a good day. The door to the stage opened as Dagda disappeared. I walk out and heard the roar of the crowds. I look up to see my friends at the back. I smile and wave before standing on the platform. My opponent was a large girl with goggles and an orange helmet. She wore a pinstripe suit that seemed like it belonged to a welder. She grinned at me with her hands on her magi. It was attached to a simple black chain and glowed a blackish orange. I nodded to her as the referee spoke, "This is the fourth match of the first round of the Nova rank part of the silver tournament! We have Lyra Potter-Evans versus Abby Cunningham. This is a one on one match. Choose your Summons please!"

Without missing a beat, Abby spoke first, "Let the fires of volcanos sooth you, Archi!"

Her summon was a large serpent with a flaming tail and fiery fangs. It was a dark black with cracks that spewed fire. It's eyes were a bright red. Lava snake...Lovely. I took hold of my Magi and said, "Come from my soul and protect me always, Dagda!"

Dagda appeared from my gate and was in his Novice form...which was about the size of a full grown Mastiff. He didn't change much more than that, but his fur was longer and darker. He gave a snort at his opponent as an announcer spoke, "Well folks it seems that Lyra has decided to show off her partner and my I must say he is a beauty! Abby however hasn't brought out her own...Perhaps we'll see it if she defeats Lyra! Lyra is one of the three people who can say they were the youngest person to earn their hunters license! Let the battle begin!"

"So you're the Lyra, huh?" Abby said from her place across from me, "You don't seem so tough. You look more like a midget than anyone who could take down an Ursa. It must have been a fluke or something,"

I felt anger burn through me and looked at Dagda as he growled angrily. Okay so I am definitely not going to play around with her. I caught Dagda's eyes and he nodded...good let's show this idiot what we can do. I spoke, "Alright Dagda let's start off with **Ocean Rising!**"

Dagda glowed the regular blue that comes with the attack and water once more covers the field. I watched as the Lava snake hisses and heads for a free spot. I heard a curse from Abby while I think of the next attack...hm maybe another water attack, but which one...hm maybe that one, but let's see what the girl will do. She growled and said, "Archi use **Rocky Ambush!**"

The snake glowed and disappeared underground. I curse lightly and order, "Dagda use the water and check for pulsations. If you feel something move!"

He nodded and waited. He soon jumped out of the way as the snake launched itself from the ground. It immediately hissed as steam rolled off of it from where the water had touched it. Abby cursed and said, "Archi use **Magma spike!"****  
**

The snake glowed a bright orangish red before Magma started being thrown from it's body. Dagda dodged and jumped around until it stopped. I curse lightly when I realize that the magma had created area's for the snake to rest. Dagda looked towards me and I sighed before saying, "Alright Dagda let's try **Water's needle hell!**"

Dagda smirked as he glowed bright blue. The water on the field coiled around Dagda just as he turned to the Lava snake. He let out a howl as he swished his tail. The water turned into thousands of thin needles and started to hammer the snake. My fingers traced my deck lightly as I wondered if I would get to use them...nope I don't even have to. Dagda's attack was tapered off until it stopped once the snake began to glow. I grin as Dagda took his place next to me and the snake returned to the gate. I cheered as the announcer yells, "Lyra has dominated the field and won the match. It seems that Abby has underestimated her opponent. Lyra will move onto the next round. Let's hear it folks!"

I bow lightly before I headed back. I give a grin as I pass Tracy on the way. She nodded and went onto the elevator.

**Okay that was the first battle for the tournament. Tell me what you thought of it. I'll write more soon.**


End file.
